


Space Jam 宇宙大灌篮

by Analgisia, Asaki_Kiri



Series: Space Oddity 太空异闻录 [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Questionable science and technology, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier执行官是TEF钢铁之心号的副指挥官。新任务真的是糟透了，而且情况也越来越糟糕。这没关系，他肯定能应付得来。</p><p>然而他暗恋的人是最好的朋友兼钢铁之心的指挥官，领航员Erik Lehnsherr。所以这根本并没有任何卵用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permission to speak freely, sir 长官，请恕我直言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/367104) by [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 译注：  
> 标题Space Jam来自96年的同名科幻电影
> 
> 这篇文里军衔系统引用的是变身战士(Animorphs)系列中安代尔(Andalite)军队的军衔系统。英文的详细科普可以戳[这里](http://neopedia.wikidot.com/andalite-military)，以下为我们简略的中文翻译版本。
> 
> 安代尔的军队受战时理事会(War Council)所管辖。  
> 军团的主要军衔如下：  
> 见习生(Aristh) 最低级的军衔，在领航员手下任职。  
> 士官生(Warrior) 安代尔正是军队等级中最低级的一个军衔，比见习生要高一些。每一位士官生都有归属的领航员。  
> 执行官(Prince) 安代尔军团最初级的军衔。一个执行官手下可以拥有80位士官生。  
> 领航员(War Prince) 一位领航员手下可以拥有6位执行官。领航员会带着他手下的士兵完成布置的各种任务。  
> 军队指挥官(Force Commander) 一位军队指挥官可以管理10位领航员。是军队的总指挥官，战争时期负责给所有的领航员布置任务。  
> 大元帅(Great Leader) 每位大元帅都会负责一个军队指挥官。大元帅全都来自于战时理事会。

Charles Francis Xavier，第三地球第322部队的执行官，TEF钢铁之心号的副指挥官，终于以优异的成绩毕业于帝国学院。

这真让人尴尬，当他在走廊上漫步、透过狭长透亮的等离子舷窗看着火神星(Ignea)①的第一道曙光即将照亮在轨道上旋转的第三地球的外缘的同时思考着，但愿那些菜鸟们什么也没有发现。

TEF轨道空间基地斯特提——或者说Oh-Bee②，这要看这话是从谁的嘴里说出来的——并不是第三地球舰队最大的基地，也不是最复杂的基地。但这还是让Charles在那上面又多转悠了十多分钟也还没有赶到本应在二十分钟之前就该到达的装卸港。

“啊哈，Xavier执行官！”

他大概能在三十分钟之内找到装卸港，今天这还算是走运的了。

Charles顿了顿，调整了一下脸上的表情，但愿自己看上去足够热情，“Stryker领航员。”

这个领航员从电梯井里走出，不紧不慢地晃到Charles身边。如果他笑得再锋利一点，这就几乎能称得上是一个冷笑了，“你这么急着是要去哪儿呢？”

尽管这个领航员开始在他身边踱步，Charles依然站直了身子目视前方。Stryker和他的团队是整个322部队中所有的士兵最不想去的地方，他本人也是Charles最讨厌的人。Charles现在宁愿看见除了他以外的任何一位星际领航员。

“很抱歉，但我马上就要赶不及了，长官。”Stryker俯身，轻轻扫过Charles制服肩上并不存在的线头。Charles依然站得笔直。这整个过程实在太难熬了，Charles只好紧紧咬住自己的牙关。

“来不及？”Stryker惊讶地挑起眉毛摇摇头，继续绕着Charles踱步，然后从Charles的视野中消失了，“Xavier执行官，来不及干什么？”

“回领航员，最新的士官生小队已于0500时抵达Oh-Bee。”被人如此注视着的感觉显然不太舒服，Charles的背部的肌肉有些僵硬，“我应该在0800时前往装卸港。长官。③”

“已经过去二十三分钟了。”Stryker的声音在他耳边响起，Charles忍不住颤抖了起来，“你迟得也太久了些吧，Xavier执行官。”

“回领航员，所以我才这么匆忙。”这一次Charles卡在牙缝里的话忍不住脱口而出，但说出口他就后悔了。

Stryker贴着Charles的耳廓轻轻笑了笑。站在他身后的这个领航员几乎都要靠在他身上，近得已经大大超出了安全范围。“副指挥官，这样的行为出现在我的船上，我可不能容忍。”

“所以说这样的人不属于你的舰队是一件幸运的事，指挥官。”大堂那边传来新的声音，Charles暗自松了口气，“稍息，Xavier。”

冷静且明确的指令让Charles终于得以稍作休息，他转过头的瞬间，嘴角无法抑制地勾勒出微笑的弧度来。“早上好，领航员。”

领航员Erik Lehnsherr站在不远处，一身纯黑的制服更好地突出了他的身高与气势来。他朝Charles颔首示意，用像是Charles看着第一地球一样的憧憬的目光审视着Stryker——只是这样的一个比喻而已，实际上并非如此。

“指挥官。”Stryker出于同等的礼貌也看向Erik，可穿着斗篷的Erik实在让他没有办法摆出一副严肃冷漠的样子，“我可没想到你会亲自过来。”

“我相信还有很多事情你都没有想到。”Erik冷冷地说，与Stryker擦肩而过，“现在，如果可以的话，我们要走了。我和我的副官马上就要迟到了。”

“日安，长官。”Charles说着快步跟在了Erik身后，丝毫不去理会气得脸色发白的Stryker。

Erik的步子虽然迈得很大，但依旧是一副不慌不忙的样子。Charles和他一起在沉默中完成了剩下的路程。第一恒星火神星现在看上去更为耀眼，直接把第三地球分成了光与暗的两个半球——第二恒星奥利斯(Aureus)④也隐约可见。哪怕只有短短的一瞬，可这样的光景Charles永远也不会觉得厌倦。

“你肯定又是因为待在实验室里才迟到的吧。”当他们两人拐过转角，从Stryker的视线中离去并站在一扇等离子舷窗前时，Erik镇定地问道。

“不然我还能去哪呢？”Charles疑惑地看着他，“长官。”

Erik瞥了他一眼，这足以成为一个警告。“你不会真的抛下我跑去当个科学官吧？” _科学官_ 这个词对于Erik来说非常微妙，要不是因为Charles的缘故，他真的想闭口不谈。

“当然不会，Erik。”Charles像往常一样笑着答道，“我说过就算你要进黑洞我都会愿意陪着你的，不是吗？”

Erik没有回应他。“Charles，你今天的实验是什么？”

Charles喜欢他的名字被Erik带着第一地球柔软的口音读出的感觉。“噢，那简直 _棒极了_ 。Erik，你真应该来看看，他们竟然获得了一批来自第一地球的海胆细胞！第一地球的海胆，Erik，这真是超赞的对吧？你之前住在那里的时候见过海胆吗？”

“没有。”

“真遗憾。”Charles感慨。他知道自己触及了某个危险的区域，所以他决定收敛一下自己的热情。“随便啦，我们把它们和来自第三地球的海胆细胞进行了比对，针对它们的进化方式做了一些记录——”

“我真想不通，从学院里开始你就没有厌倦过这些事情。”Erik干巴巴地打断了他，“科学才是你的真爱。”

“并没有。”Charles轻松地说。

Erik十分怀疑地又瞄了他一眼。“我们有了新任务。我想你是不会喜欢的。”

“我真的喜欢任务。”Charles皱眉，“除非我们的任务是去猎户座α星。”

“我并不觉得你能够以合法的身份接近那个星系。”Erik面无表情地说道。

“这超不公平的，你看吧，这完全是因为一个天大的误会——”

“当然不是。”Erik轻易地打断了他。Erik无论做什么事情都轻而易举，这让Charles有些嫉妒。“不过我们也不是去猎户座α星。”

“好吧，我想我会喜欢这个任务的。”

“不，”那个领航员答道，“你不会的。”

 

译注：  
①火神星(Ignea) Ignea词源为拉丁语，意为火热。

②0500与0800都是军队计时方式，分别为05:00与08:00。

③奥利斯(Aureus) Aureus为古罗马与罗马帝国的基本货币单位，同时也有黄金色的意思。

X

Logan·去你妈的·Howlett，第三地球第322部队的军团兵，TEF钢铁之心号的舵手，同时也是（真奇怪，很多人都喜欢这么说）大笑着从帝国学院毕业的一个人。

说实话啦，“去你妈的”真心不是他的中间名。不过这是对那些喜欢问七问八的混蛋们最好的答复，谢谢合作。

他在嘲讽那些学院中的菜鸟们。

“ _你_ ，”那个金头发的小伙看上去既震惊又愤怒，他和所有人一样在恐惧与困惑中踌躇不定，“操，为什么是 _你？_ ”

“等着你哥哥来找你吧，Summers。”Logan叼着那根似乎时时刻刻都卡在他牙上的那根雪茄，“他看见你这张小脸蛋肯定会高兴坏的。”

“我讨厌你。”那个新兵哼了一声。嗯哼，当然啦，他现在已经完全被愤怒冲昏了头脑，“我签下这玩意儿就是为了远离你们两个，现在我他妈还被分到和你们同一艘船上了？这到底是哪门子的恶心玩笑啊？”

“注意言辞，Summers。”Logan愉快地说，“如果我要你认认真真地把24层甲板的地板全部都清扫一遍，你就不会再想说这些脏话了。”

小Summers愤怒地瞪着他，但还是识趣地闭上了嘴。

“来吧，听好了。我是这艘船的舵手。在副官没来之前，由我来负责你们这群小家伙。他随时都可能出现，不过那家伙完全就是个书呆子，如果你们能懂我的意思的话。所以谁知道这又是怎么了，”Logan吐出一口烟雾，“他比在这里的所有人加起来都要聪明得多，所以最好别想着卖萌耍花招。”

“长官，那你呢？”一个棕色皮肤的家伙开了口，他看上去是这群见习生里最冷静的一个。

Logan居高临下地看着他。“小子，你叫什么名字？”

“Armando Muñoz

，长官。”这个见习生站直了身子，“我们也不是见习生，长官。”

Logan咧嘴一笑。“噢，你不是？你真以为从军事学院毕业之后就能成为士官生了吗？”

Armando保持着站立的姿势。“长官，我们的等级是这么写着的。”

“那又如何？”Logan的大大的笑容几乎占满了他整张脸，“菜鸟们，你们现在是在太空里。欢迎来到这条狗日的轨道。你们的等级虽然写着士官生，但是如果你们想要获得那样的待遇，是需要自己努力的。”

小Summers看上去快要气炸了，Logan有些同情地看着他。“Summers，想说些什么吗？”

“这些学位就是我们挣得的，你个傻逼。”他直接抛下这句话，“你真他妈以为自己是谁了？”

“我已经忍不住，”Logan告诉他，“想要把你亲自交给Scott了。”

小Summers正准备做出回击，但此时电梯门突然打开了，Logan只扫了一眼就立刻恢复了严肃的神色，他把雪茄从嘴里猛地扯了出来，收进口袋里。

“指挥官抵达甲板！”Logan大喊出等候多时的命令，“全体人员 _注意！_ ”

至少这群见习生在学院里还是学了点东西的。他们马上一个个都站得直挺挺的。Logan也在原地肃立，可他脸上的表情依然保持着疯子一般的笑容。

“今天是你们的幸运日。”他对着这群见习生说，他能看得出来这些小伙子们眼中的兴奋，“领航员也来了。早上好，长官。”

“Logan，别吓坏他们了。”站在领航员旁边的执行官饶有兴趣地看着这群见习生。搞什么鬼，他竟然还在 _微笑_ 。

Logan很想摇头拒绝，但出于礼仪，他依然纹丝不动地站着。“他们总是需要惊吓的，长官。”

执行官叹了口气，接着在第一排看见了小Summers的身影。“我的天，这里还有一个？”

Logan再次咧嘴一笑。“正如之前那一位Summers一样有趣，长官。”

这一点执行官还真是没看出来。

“稍息。”领航员向他们命令道，所有人都解除了紧张的姿态，但四周依然静得可怕。

甚至是Logan都闭上了那张该死的嘴。这领航员可不是好惹的人。从来都不是。

领航员也匆匆扫了一眼下面的见习生，似乎是有些同意Logan之前的观点。“我和我的副官还有些别的事情要忙。Howlett，他们全归你了。”

“是，长官。”Logan期待地看着他们两人走回电梯井里。领航员朝他点点头后马上移开了视线。

“Logan，我们有了新的任务，马上准备起航。”那执行官也加了一句，但这话从他的嘴里说出来有些微妙，因为他听起来一点都不兴奋。真有意思。“先确保他们全都准备好了再说，其余的细节我到时候再告诉你。”

“是，长官。”Logan对着这群见习生又笑了一下。

“Charles。”领航员停在Charles身后，看着他的肩膀。

执行官对着见习生做出了一个比Logan友善许多的笑容。“欢迎来到第322部队。”他如是说道，老天，听上去真是热情，“虽然你们还没有正式登船，但是也欢迎来到TEF钢铁之心号。”接着他也匆忙转身跟在领航员身后，两人的身影消失在高耸的舷梯里。

Logan盯着他们看了一会。但愿这群人能快点把准备工作都做好，真该死。

他转头重新看着见习生们—— _这群小鲜肉_ ——重新将雪茄从口袋里掏出来，叼在嘴里，“听见了吗？打起精神来，你们都跟我过来。”

X

Charles在学院里的第一天就遇见了Erik。他们不是宿友。他们也没有在走廊上相遇。他们更没有一节相同的课。他们甚至不是在学校里邂逅的。

他们是在酒吧里相遇的，那天Charles跌跌撞撞地离开酒吧时，吐了Erik一脚。

Erik揍了他一顿。直到现在，他依然声称当时只是条件反射的行为。

Charles却不这么认为。直到现在，他依然声称那一拳揍得他眼冒金星，几乎在眼前成呈现出了整个宇宙。天呐噜，Erik，如果你真的是 _条件反射_ ，又怎么会揍的这么狠。

Erik说那是因为当时正在气头上。

反正经过了不少勉为其难的道歉以及Charles保证重新给Erik买双鞋并请他吃饭作为补偿后，Charles和Erik成了朋友。

不知怎么的这样的决定就出现在Charles的脑海里，他也没有放弃的打算。Erik后来花了两个月才和Charles熟络起来，当然还是多亏了这些日子里Charles对他的死缠烂打。

这只是Charles与Erik相遇的情景，但并不是Charles与Erik相爱的原因。

X

到达舰桥时，电梯无声无息地打开了。Charles虽然还没有看到整份任务的详情，但Charles看上去依然很紧张。Erik说的没错，当然——他不喜欢这个任务。一点都不喜欢。他甚至觉得说不定是上面是有人故意整蛊他。

“这群新来的士官生看上去挺好的。”Charles如是说。

“并没有。”要是不熟悉Erik的人根本不明白他眼神中的意味。Charles很庆幸自己和Erik的关系并不坏。他站在那儿，几乎要被逗乐了。

“确实没有。”Charles说，“他们当然不会。我真不敢相信那里还有一个Summers。我以前怎么都从没听Scott说过他还有个弟弟呢？”

“或许和你从没有提过你的兄弟是出于同样的原因，。”

这句话刺得他有些难受。“Erik。”

Erik恍然大悟。“抱歉。”他的语气中没有丝毫的歉意，Erik说什么似乎都不带任何的感情。不过出于Charles对他的了解，Erik内心其实还是相当在乎的。

Charles笑了笑。“没关系。只是，呃......别说了。拜托。”

Erik看着他，如此严肃的凝视看得Charles几乎要窒息。“我不会的。”

“谢啦。”Charles盯着地板说。

门突然滑开，Erik带着所有的冷静与自信往前踏出一步，留下独自在原地挣扎的Charles。舰桥开始变得忙碌起来，机械发出轰鸣，中间留给指挥官的位置空荡荡的。

“Scott，”Charles和他打招呼，“我们看见你弟弟了。”

Scott吓得掉了手中的控制板。“搞特么什么鬼？”然后他在意识到自己在舰桥里，甚至正坐在自己的位置上，“抱歉，舰长，大副。我一下没忍住。”

Erik朝Scott翻了个白眼后继续看着主屏幕。“放心。”Charles在一旁说，“不过Scott，那确确实实是你的弟弟。他和其他刚从学院毕业的新兵一起——”

“他被分到了这艘船上？”满腹狐疑的Scott几乎是大喊出来了这句话，随后他才意识到自己的失态，“呃，抱歉，长官。”

“没关系。”Charles非常好奇，“真的有这么失望吗？”

Scott犹豫了一下。“长官，请恕我直言。”

Charles眨了眨眼睛。“批准请求。”

“长官，Alex是个大傻逼。”

“唔，”Charles不敢抬头去看Erik，“他能被分到钢铁之心号上来，也不见得真的有那么糟糕。”

“真的。”Scott平淡地说，“他真的可以有。”

“我保证Logan可以好好教育一下他——”

“ _Logan_ 在管那群见习生？”Scott睁大眼睛，再次打断了对方的发言，“日哦！抱歉，长官，但是真的，我操——”

“Summers，从我的舰桥上滚出去。”Erik的怒吼打断了他们的对话。Charles悬着的心终于放了下来，不过Scott看上去则是一脸心脏病发作的样子，“等你能够冷静下来之后再回来。”

“抱歉，指挥官！”Scott回过神之后小跑着冲了出去。

电梯门关上后Charles长舒了口一气。“我觉得吧，我还是不太清楚这到底是个什么情况。”

Erik叹气。“Raven，把任务日志调出来。”

“马上，长官。”钢铁之心号的主机中传来平缓的声音，星舰的任务日志出现在主屏幕上。

“你好呀，Raven。”Charles面带微笑地跟着Erik一起，坐在舰长位旁边的椅子上。

“你好，Charles。”那AI和他打招呼。他从没有告诉过Erik，这个AI带有些许暖意的声音让他有些莫名感动。毫无疑问这艘星舰就像Erik一样，但所幸并不是所有的东西都和Erik一样冰冷。

“标记最新的任务，”Erik说，“读吧。”

在日志底部的任务被选中，接着放大在主屏幕上，里面的字符全都被加粗。Raven开始娓娓道来。“ 003-4504-67号任务。护航任务。TEF钢铁之心号接到的委托是为指定的公民提供护航服务。详情请参见附录文件。接送点将在TEF轨道空间基地斯特提——”

“真棒。”Charles喃喃低语，“这说明他已经在这里了。”

“——目的地是科瑞利亚星域的科瑞利亚(Corellia)星⑤。此任务并非秘密任务，允许使用标准航线。预计任务时长为六天：三天前往科瑞利亚，三天返航。”

Charles站在原地愣住了。科瑞利亚。老天，Erik根本没有说是去那该死的 _科瑞利亚_ 。

Erik简略地扫了他一眼。或许这算是一个无声的道歉。“打开附录文件。”

“好的，长官。”Raven顺从的语气听上去十分乐意，紧接着呈现在主屏幕上的是Cain Marko的脸。

  
译注：

④科瑞利亚是SW里的一个星球。


	2. I think I'm going to be sick 这真是太丧病了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott和Logan之间相处模式其实也没到见面就撕的程度。  
> 以及，其实Erik都不知道自己已经悄悄恋爱了。

Scott Christopher Summers，第三地球第322部队的高级军团兵，TEF钢铁之心号的机工长（老天，叫机头就好了嘛，蠢货。①），在窝了一肚子火后终于荣幸地从帝国学院毕业了。

那些了解Scott的家伙们都会说，这根本就不正常啊。然而事实上， _这_ 正常得不得了。

他今天真是要气毁了。因为他发现了两个事实。

事实一：他的小弟弟Alex竟然被分派到了钢铁之心。

事实二：出于不为人知，甚至是连外星人都不知的原因，领航员竟然让Logan 狗日的 Howlett去监管那群士官生。

日哦。

来看看现在，从舰桥里解放的Scott终于松了口气，他感觉自己又活了过来。他竟然打断了那可怜的执行官两次——而且还是相当毫不客气——他当时根本就控制不住自己的情绪嘛。Scott觉得如果他再第三次犯下这样的错误，领航员可能也许大概会在炒了他鱿鱼 _之前_ 就把他的脑袋给拧下来。

出于对那家伙的恐惧，这大概就是为什么其他人不敢找Charles Xavier执行官的麻烦的缘故（他的四周永远一个人也没有。By Scott的猜测）。

Scott在船舱里奔跑的速度快得几乎都可以把星舰震成两半了，他差点就撞上了三个路人。那三个家伙还是在最后关头跳到旁边躲闪才躲过了一劫。他和这几个人不过是点头之交而已，但对于Logan他可谓了若指掌。所以他知道Logan会把这群士官生带去哪里。

并不是说因为担忧什么的啦，但Scott还是相信那些士官生呆在哪儿都要比被直接抛射到外太空要好得多。当然他更担心是Logan和Alex和其他二十几个不明真相的人呆在同一间房子里相处。

Scott找到了他们。果然，Logan、Alex还有二十来个不明真相的生物正在轮机舱里。

“——未经允许就跑下来，被我抓到了。”Logan叼着那根滑稽的雪茄说道，“而且我可以保证，你的下场肯定不好看。我要亲手把你交给老轨②，等他训完你之后，你估计连底裤都不会剩下。”

“Logan，”Scott说话的同时Logan的依旧笑容灿烂。他看上去精神有些恍惚。

“还在想为什么要从舰桥那边滚过来吗，”他说，“听好了，小子们，来见见你们的机头。”

所有人全神贯注地看了过来。当然，唯独除了Alex。这个傻蛋。他交叉双臂抱胸，一脸不屑地看着Scott。“你们两个人仿佛都在逗我笑一样。”

“找个管事的，”Scott朝Logan吼道，“我要说两句。”

Logan的笑容瞬间变得危险了起来。现在他这个样子几乎与连环杀人凶手无异。“别这么火冒三丈的，Summers。 Muñoz，就你了。”他指了指站在Alex旁边的那个高高瘦瘦的士官生，“这里由你负责。如果有人动了半下，我就把你塞进垃圾槽里。”

Muñoz扬起眉毛，但声音依然非常冷静。“是，长官。”

Scott拽着Alex制服的领口。“我们走。”

“妈的，Scott，放手！”Alex趁Scott和Logan一起拽着他从轮机柜边拖走时叫唤着。

“我是你大哥，也他妈是你的上级。”Scott把他拖到那些士官生听不见他们对话的角落里朝他怒吼，“所以Alex你特么也给我表现像样点。不然我绝对会把你这不听话的小蠢蛋就近随便丢到哪个冰坨子卫星上。”

“你才不敢。”Alex从Scott手中挣脱，讥讽地看着对方，“你这没卵用的家伙。”

Scott灿烂一笑。其实他做出这个表情时，看上去比Logan的笑容要可怕多了。“有种来试试。”

“Summers，你有什么要和我说的吗？”Logan干巴巴地说，道“还是说，你把我拉过来就是看你俩像娘们一样斗嘴的？”

Scott沉默地向Logan射出一道凶巴巴的目光。Alex直接打破了沉默。“我的天，你们两个真讨厌。为什么你们两个还不去死？我不想和你一样被困在这同一艘船上，我要走！”

Logan笑了笑。“但怎么说也比你那垃圾公寓要好多了嗯？不过我还是要提醒一下，注意你坐下的位置，毕竟——”

Alex脸色煞白。“呕，老天，你们两个人都烦透了！”

“Logan，”Scott大吼，“如果你他妈再不闭嘴，你会被——”

“会被爆菊？”Logan笑着往边边上啐了一口唾沫，“Summers，我保证你肯定会。”

Scott不知道是该揍他还是该吻他。这是每天都让他头疼不已的日常。

Alex看着他们，毫不掩饰自己的内心的恐惧。“这真是太丧病了。”

译注：  
①机工 这是机工长的俗称。  
②老轨 这是轮机长的俗称。

X

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，第三地球第322部队的领航员，TEF钢铁之心号的指挥官，年纪轻轻就以优异的成绩从帝国学院毕业。

他到47E休息室时，里面既安静又空旷，这正合他意。把任务交给Charles并不是什么稀奇的事。但他的副官接过自己继兄的资料时他脸上的表情可是相当丰富。Erik只好让他回星舰上做出发前的准备，独自一人前往接应Marko。

Erik双手背在身后，站在舷窗前。大概是一年前，他们还是学院里的学生时，Charles和他讲过关于Marko的种种事迹。这毫无疑问加深了Erik对这男人的印象。

休息室的门突然滑开了。Erik转身的瞬间突然庆幸起，来接人的是自己而不是Charles。

“真让人惊讶啊，领航员。”Stryker扬起眉毛，居高临下的神色里满是虚假的惊喜，“你难道没有副官来替你跑腿吗？信不信由你，Marko可是我们Xavier执行官的继兄呢。”

Marko放声大笑。“自从他从学院里离开之后，我就再也没见过他了。看来这会是家人的团聚。”

Erik面无表情地来回扫视Marko和Stryker。Marko本人和档案里的照片不太一样——甚至现在看上去还要更为阴翳。Erik估摸着那照片一定美化了许多。

他的沉默一定有点令人压抑。因为Stryker在大笑的同时，他的声音听起来很紧张。很好。“Cain Marko先生，这位是领航员Erik Lehnsherr。他是护送你的星舰的指挥官。”

“我非常期待，指挥官阁下。”Marko笑了笑，眼角闪过一丝精芒。

Erik依然保持着不温不火的态度。“如果你不介意的话，我们可以开始登舰了。”他没有和Stryker交流，而是直接离开休息室，径直走向了钢铁之心等待着的那个装卸港。

怎么说也该把这些花里胡哨的东西先放下，表现出应有的待客之道。他还有更重要的事情需要担心。

X

Erik不知道为什么他要交这个朋友。可在他的印象中，Charles和他进展的速度非常快，就像他以同样迅速的姿势扔光了Erik所有的鞋子一样。

Erik在学院里的第三年中，就在舰队中获得了军职。他的成绩近乎完美，只要他想，随时都可以毕业。不过他也没有什么时间去交朋友，或是与其他人打交道。

Charles绝对是个该死的意外。

他不过是刚进学院的新生，还是个不能更吊车尾的吊车尾，整天吊儿郎当的无所适从。Erik甚至都不知道他到底是怎么考进来的，因为他这样子看起来和这地方的画风完全不一样。根本不对。

不过可以肯定的是，Charles像蠕虫一样悄然爬进了Erik的生活。他甚至根本都没有意识到这件事情的发生，直到后来忽然才恍然大悟原来他们已经成为了朋友。

Erik这才发现，有个朋友的感觉也不赖。

X

Scott向Alex保证，如果他再敢惹出任何一个微笑的麻烦，绝对会把他拖到气闸舱胖揍一顿再按下发射按钮（“见鬼，那里根本就没有发射按钮。”尽管Alex的声音听上去还是有些心虚）。Scott从Logan还有那群士官生身边离开，慢悠悠地往舰桥走去。现在他的心情舒畅多了。

Scott对他的弟弟一直都很糟，当然作为回应，Alex的态度也好不到哪去。这就是他们相处的方式。至于Logan，好吧，Logan就是这片燕尾服星云中混蛋中的大混蛋，所以他和Alex之间还好啦。

自然，Alex快要讨厌死他了。

虽然他也恨Logan恨到恨不得在地上操，不过当然他确实也操过啦，所以这都无所谓。反正这不知怎么这让Scott有些欣慰。鉴于决定权依然不在他的手上，这可能也许大概会是双赢或者是双输的结局。

“McCoy！”他回到第十层甲板时大喊了一声。

高级军团兵Hank McCoy把探进房间一半的头转了过来，一脸神烦地看了他一眼，“啥？”

“Logan在管士官生，”Scott走上前一步，“我就想来给我们的医疗官提个醒，我可以保证等到我们出发时，一定会有人断胳膊跛腿。”

Hank叹了口气。“我已经准备好了。”

“你看看你，这准备还不够。”

“去你的，Scott。”Hank头也不回地离开。

“玩蛋去吧，McCoy！”Scott大叫着回了一句，钻进了最近的电梯井里。

X

“他之前还弄断过一次我的腿。”Charles咕哝着，紧拽着酒瓶往边上靠了靠，生怕这瓶子会飞走似的，往自己的杯子里倒了最后的几滴酒水。

Erik哼了一声表示自己听见了。他两天前就毕业了，明天一大早就要出发，所以今晚是这段期间最后一次见Charles的机会。由于现在他经常会来拜访Charles，他的夜生活已经进化成和Charles一起醉醺醺地坐在宿舍楼外的草坪上一醉方休。

现在他和Charles已然成为朋友，这之中并没有什么需要回避或是否认的情节。Erik甚至因为Charles，选择了推迟一年再毕业。Charles现在也有了明确的目标，比起Erik初遇他时吊车尾的状态要好多了，但显然也没有好到哪去。这话听上去似乎挺重要，Erik拼了老命地集中所有的注意力聆听，可是在喝得脚踩棉花轻飘飘离地两尺的状态下真心太难。

“嗯哼。”Charles默认着点了一下头，“把我从那见鬼的楼梯上推了下来。害得我一个月都走不了路。”

“我要宰了他，”Erik直率地说。他就知道这件事对于Charles来说确实很重要，“如果我当时认识你的话。”

Charles脸上的笑容像是Erik给了他这世上最动听的赞美。“我信你。不过这不值得，他不过是个愚蠢的饭桶。”他呈大字型仰面躺在草坪上。他的神态出奇的严肃，也有可能是因为喝醉了的缘故，“Erik，等到我毕业时，你最好已经当上了指挥官。”

Erik不屑地哼了一声。“Charles，不用等到你毕业，我就已经是指挥官了。”Charles知道的，他早就有计划了。

“很好。”Charles自顾自地点点头，“我们会保持联系的吧？”

Erik翻了个白眼。Charles这也不像是给了他第二个选项呀。

“然后等到我毕业时，”Charles打了个哈欠，“你会给我布置特别的任务。因为那时候你已经有一条见鬼的星舰了，这样我们可以做 _任何事_ 。”

Erik什么也没有说，他知道这已经明显得不能更明显了。他也根本就没有与其他人一起共事的可能。

X

“一切准备就绪，长官，”Charles对刚回到舰桥的Erik说，“只要等Logan回来，我们就可以出发了。”

Erik向他点头，走向舰长位。其余的人也都坐在了自己的岗位上，所有的系统都已经启动并且运转。“他还在接待厅，”Erik压低声音，“不过我想他一会就会上来。”

Charles难以察觉地点了点头。

Erik示意让他们准备出发。“Raven，给我看看我们的航线。”

“这条航线没有任何难度，长官。”Raven平静地调出三维星图。一道红色的小径横跨照亮了整个星系，“我们只需要进行三次超时空跳跃。”区域中的红线突然变成了蓝色，闪耀着地点的坐标。“经过最后一次超时空跳跃后，我们会降落在科瑞利亚恒星系边缘。”那颗行星在路径的终点闪烁了两下后，地图便消失不见。

“Azazel在干什么？”Erik更像是出于形式上地问了一句。他的轮机长从来不需要让他操心。

“长官，一分钟前就已经检查完毕了。”Scott的手指划过屏幕，“都准备好了。”

“很好。”

“所以说啊指挥官，这个要我们护送的家伙是谁啊？”Scott转过自己的椅子面向Erik，“大副告诉我他在某方面可是相当地出类拔萃。”

Erik出于本能地瞄了一眼Charles，他的副官只是穿过舰桥回到了自己的位置上，也不知是真没听见还是假装没听见，“Summers，你可以自己去看任务日志。在这艘船上的所有人都能看得见任务日志。”

Scott笑了笑。哪怕是在正常的场合里，看见露出这样笑容的Erik也应保持着警惕。“长官，我已经读过那些档案了。而且和大副告诉我的答案完全一模一样。所以我才好奇，他到底是谁？”

Erik蹙眉。“我知道你弟弟和你都是一个专业毕业的。因此如果有必要的话，我想我可以把他换到你的位置上来。”

“算你狠，长官。”Scott有些莫名挫败地转了回去。

X

Erik的第一次远航大概去了一年左右便回来了。他没有家人也没有其他的朋友，所以他去找了Charles。幸运的是，他现在所属的星舰正好停靠在了Oh-Bee斯特提空间站里，随便搭个穿梭机回地球简直是分分钟的事。

当时也是他第一次与Scott和Logan相遇。

Charles现在已经在学校里呆了四年了，尽管如此，Erik还是经常和他这位唯一的朋友保持着紧密的联系。让人惊讶的是，他现在比当初要成熟多了，看上去也终于有几分自信的样子。就和当年的Erik一样，他也很快便获得了军职。不过他现在正在考虑要不要在学院里再多读一年。

“为什么？”Erik有些茫然地问。他想不出任何原因。

“嗯，理由一，你还不是指挥官，而且你当时和我承诺过的，”Charles满脸坏笑地看着对方，“理由二，我想给你介绍几个人。Erik，这些人说不定都是以后能用的上的，只是我还要更多的时间去和他们培养好关系罢了。”

第二天他就带着Erik去见了Scott和Logan，这两个家伙用Charles的话来形容可谓是摆在一起就撕得鸡飞狗跳的新生。这真让Erik大开眼界。

然而，Erik想，他还是看到了他们身上的潜质。

休息的时间结束啦，Lehnsherr副指挥官又重新回到军队中。很快在第二年内，他便被提拔为领航员，并且在Charles毕业的同时，成为了指挥官。Erik非常平静地从副官的候选列表中，挑出了他的名字。

哪怕Scott和Logan现在不过才在学院里呆了两年，Erik也把他们的名字单独列入候选名单中。让Charles从那一大群疯子中挑出这两个潜力股，他还真是有这么一手。

X

“狗日的你也不看看什么时候了。”Logan终于冲回舰桥，在Scott旁边坐下时，Scott毫不避讳地大吼了出来。离领航员回到舰桥上已经过去了五分钟，但Scott可以非常肯定这也绝对不会让Logan觉得有何不妥。

“Summers，闭上你的鸟嘴。”Logan叼着雪茄咆哮，“我一直在照顾你那坑爹的小弟弟，还有他的小朋友——”

“你们两个都给我闭嘴。”领航员的声音在他们背后响起。Erik的声音虽然听上去很平静，但依然在危险的边缘上徘徊着，“Howlett，把那玩意从你嘴里拿掉。我们要从Oh-Bee上起飞了。快去。”

“这就去，长官。”Logan把雪茄收进口袋里，另一只手逐一按下钢铁之心控制板上的按钮，“你好啊，小可爱。”

“你好，Howlett军团兵。”Raven答道。她唯独没有喊过执行官的名字。Charles对大家的影响不容小觑，甚至都能影响到AI和领航员。偶尔Scott会怀疑这到底是怎么回事。

“想我吗？”

“不想。”

“小可爱，你真残忍。”

“脱离装卸港。”Scott向大家报告Raven发送给他的信息，“准备就绪。”全速启动的引擎让钢铁之心号微微颤动。也有可能是因为领航员内心中内心不快所产生的错觉。有时候还真是分不清楚。

“我们将在三十秒之内脱离Oh-Bee的引力范围。”Logan按下了另一排按钮的同时又加了一句。

“Raven，把第一组坐标发给他。”从领航员的声音里听不出来他的情绪，“Howlett，准备好后，尽快全速航行。”

“坐标已发送完毕，长官。”

“输入坐标。”Logan手扶在推进器上，靠着椅背，“满带速航行，三，二，一。”他朝Scott笑了一下，“起飞。”

“你这蠢到家的白痴。”Scott说道。舰桥外的景象此时成为了一片空白。

引擎爆发出一阵脉冲能量，他们直接加速进入了超时空。超时空对于远距离航行来说非常方便（但特么是个物体在宇宙中的距离就非常远），但真正让Scott不喜欢进入超时空的原因还是因为它那空无一物，死寂一般的空白。他更喜欢漆黑的深空，至少看见那些星耀能够带给他一丝 _真实_ 的感觉。

“一切顺利，长官。”Charles转过来看着领航员，在舰桥那头报告道。他在等领航员点头确认前，对着Scott和Logan微微一笑，“Logan，Scott，干得漂亮。”

Scott和Logan交换了一下视线。他知道Logan在想和他一样的事情——他们都希望Charles和那领航员能够消停一下那些假惺惺的戏码，天都知道他们之间的那些小心思。但让人抓狂的是，那领航员迟钝得就像一堵墙。

Logan哼了一声。“不然还能怎么样？我们就是 _这么专业_ 。”

Scott没忍住，发出一声窃笑。

Charles看起来像是被逗乐了，“先生们，这可是违反职业道德的行为。”

“请你们使用恰当的军衔来称呼你们的大副，”领航员非常愉快地说，“或者请你们两人都前往最近的气闸舱。”

看着被自己愉悦的声音出卖的领航员，Scott差点又笑了出来。 _声音_ 向来是重要的线索。

电梯门突然打开，Cain Marko的脚步声像是吸尘器一样，把所有的欢笑都抽空了。“Charlie！我亲爱的弟弟，已经好几年没见了！”

哦槽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直接在港口进行超时空跳跃乃危险行为，切勿模仿！！！


	3. Here goes nothing 这不会有问题的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无论如何，什么都不会有问题的。

Charles尽了最大的努力藏起自己的退缩的情绪，但这并不奏效。“哈罗，Cain。”

Cain站到Charles旁边（天啦噜这是为什么），拍了拍他的肩膀。“看看你！你现在还真在星际舰队中找到了自己的位置了可不是？”

如果可以的话，Charles真想在地板上找个缝融进去。这样的后果顶多只会在他们脱离超时空航行之后，他被Azazel一顿胖揍然后丢到最近的星球表面。但怎么说也比耗在这麻烦的状况中要强得多。

“Marko阁下。”Erik依然保持着悠雅而又慵懒的姿势——这不太科学啊？Erik好像终于从自己的椅子——从他的舰长位中站了起来。他故意怠慢Cain的态度就像是看见一坨脏兮兮的油污一样：就在那里，微不足道的，丝毫不会对自身宏伟的计划造成一丁点影响。“我的舰桥上不允许普通公民出现。Xavier执行官可以在空闲的时候去拜访你。”

“当然，我当然理解。”Cain的回答听上去很欣慰，不过这也有可能是装出来的。就算是像Cain这样的蠢货也知道什么叫做恐吓，“请务必要来我的卧舱找我，Charlie，我们有很多东西可以谈谈呢。”

“也得等到我空闲下来再说。”Charles含糊地说了一句。他突然反应过来整个舰桥突然鸦雀无声，也不知道大家是真的在偷听还是什么的。在进入超时空航行时，其实并不需要时时刻刻都盯着屏幕和扫描仪。

“我很期待。”庆幸的是，Cain又拍了拍他的肩膀后，终于选择了钻进电梯里离开。

整个舰桥都陷入了尴尬的沉默中。

“Charles，我之前有没有和你说过，”Erik慢吞吞地说，“你这次的值班持续72个小时？我恐怕排班表上就是这么安排的。”

要不是Charles已经爱上了这个男人，这个瞬间他也会马上就拜倒在对方的军服之下。“明白，长官。”他毫不掩饰地咧嘴一笑。Erik在那儿看着他，有那么一瞬Charles好像真的触及了Erik那遥不可及的温暖。

“我勒个去。”Scott满腹狐疑，也不知要不要破坏现在这气氛，“那傻帽是你的 _兄弟？_ ”Charles很想发出一声长叹，不过更让他惊讶的是，Scott竟然保持了这么久的沉默。要知道他向来都跟一颗定时炸弹似的。

“Summers,”Erik的声音依旧懒洋洋的，但毫无疑问这是一个警告。

“继兄，”Charles匆匆回了一句，“他是我的继兄。”

“我的天。”Logan说，“长官。”

Charles扯出一个微笑。“我的母亲在我生父过世后改嫁了。Kurt Marko是我的继父。”

“ _那个_ Kurt Marko？”通讯官Sean Cassidy突然插了一句。

“滚边儿去，Cassidy。”Logan和Scott异口同声地大喊，那通讯官很快就关闭了频道。

“ _那个_ Kurt Marko？”Scott也重复了一次，Erik深呼了口气，“操！我说呢为什么当时读档案时觉得Marko这个姓氏这么眼熟——”

“你看上去真的要蠢多了。”Logan说。

Scott回敬了他一句。这两人真的就和野蛮人一样。“去你的，Logan——”

“请你们都给我消停一下。”Erik的声音沉重得像是铅块，“我们护送的Cain Marko是Marko工业的继承人，也是整个帝国中最大的能源企业。这样的回答你们满意了吗？”

“是，长官。”Logan平淡地说。

“不，”Scott这话说出口后又马上改了口，“不，呃，是，长官。”

Erik看了Charles一眼，那眼神很明显在说 _我真不懂为什么你再三请求我留下这两个家伙在这里。_ Charles朝他笑了一下。看这样子他自己也是毫无头绪。

“请进行减速准备。”Raven平静地向众人宣布，她的声音听上去一直都静如止水，“我们即将接近第一个航点①。”

“知道了，小可爱。”Logan说。也不知道是在Cain进来舰桥前还是从舰桥出去后，他的雪茄又悄然从口袋里跑出，重新回到他的嘴里。

“Howlett，慢一点。”Erik冷冷地说，“我可不想再体验像上次那样的经历。”

“附议。”Charles随声附和。Logan在他们上一次的航行中，不只是出于逻辑上的还是其他的原因（他发誓那是个意外，他不小心手滑按到了控制台。但所有人都一致认为那纯粹就是放屁），他竟然直接把满带速航行的钢铁之心在不到一秒的时间之内强行减慢了航速。

Charles当时正从自己的位置上站了起来。然后他直接和面前的那个主屏幕来了一个亲密接触。

Erik当时面色铁青，但比起Azazel的表现真心不要好上太多。他们的轮机长直接从轮机舱出来单枪匹马地冲到舰桥里，Charles还真是头一回听见平日沉默寡言的人能一口气吐出那么多的话，吆喝的分贝甚至要比近距离观察一颗类星体②还要响，咆哮着他们是有多幸运钢铁之心的引擎没有在瞬间被炸成碎片。

好呗，Charles想，至少他们现在可以先用这个梗吐个槽。

“ _一_ 次而已。”Logan输入指令的同时大喊。

“去去去，”Scott低声抱怨了一句，“我现在身上都还有上次留下的淤青呢。”

“嘿，宝贝，那是我们昨晚留下的。”Logan用让人想糊他一脸屎的笑容答道。

Scott正准备继续接着骂回去时，Charles干咳了几声打断他们。他最后听见的几个字眼似乎是一些关于Scott与Logan的那些奇怪而且还乱成一团糟的爱恨情仇。坦白来说，他真的，真的，不想知道。

而且这只是提醒他们专注于当务之急的工作，不过这效果似乎不太好。

“Howlett。Summers。”Erik所剩无几的耐心现在几乎连底都要看不见了。

Logan非常成功地把他们从超时空航行中带了回来，Charles甚至都没有感觉得丝毫的差异。主屏幕上的颜色非常迅速在黑白两色之间变幻，他不禁眨了眨眼睛适应屏幕上的画面。直到他的视野中闪过一道和屏幕大小差不多的白光后，他们从超时空中脱离了出来，不过依然在以相对速度快速向前航行。

理论上来说，用普通的航速前往科瑞利亚星系并不是不可行的，但这同时也意味着他们会在路途上浪费一个月的时间。热爱生物而千方百计选择避开天体物理学的Charles并不清楚这其间的运作机制，但是关于超时空航行有一点众所周知的事实：虽然只是相对而言，但它的速度确实更加快捷。

不过在超时空中要对一艘星舰进行转向实在是相当地困难，因此他们最终说不定会越过科瑞利亚星系大概几百万光年的距离。

“长官，有人向我们发起了通讯请求。”Sean转过来看着Erik。

Erik微微颔首看着通讯官的眼睛，平静地盯着他，用眼神与他交流。

“我真没开玩笑。”

Erik重新转了回去。“Raven。”

“确实有一艘飞船在附近。”Raven把图像投影了出来，Charles几乎想要把自己的脑袋往墙上撞了，“明确的标识与登记信息表明，这是一艘斯拉格联邦国的星舰。”

“你仿佛在逗我笑。(You’re shitting me)”Logan突然打破了舰桥上的沉默，“你他妈一定是在逗我笑。(You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.)”

“Howlett军团兵，我并不能排泄。”③

“这里不是他们的领地。”Scott喊道，“他们有个蛋的权利能与我们请求通信。这群人是没睡醒吗？”

Erik脸上的表情不知是头疼还是想要痛下杀手。“Cassidy，接通通讯。”

“好的，长官。”Sean按下按钮，他们所有人都看着这个外星人。用Charles的话来说，这外星人在这整个宇宙中可以算得上是最丑到家的程度了。

译注：  
①航点是GPS中记录的重要地标，就是连接不同航路的点，简单来说通常代表着有岔路出现。  
②类星体比普通星系要小很多，但释放的能量却能高达星系几千倍。  
③这里属于无法翻译的双关，因此附上原文：I do not defecate, Legionnaire Howlett.

  
X

Charles在Erik毕业并且远航不就后就遇到了Logan和Scott。他们两人脾气都挺暴躁的，可能都有些精神不正常，过剩的热情经常让这两人做出一些惹火对方的鲁莽的事情。

他们两人在一起时就像是个毁灭性超群的飓风，但是如果让他们一起 _工作_ 的话，却又无比和谐。

“先生们，”他和善地对他们说，“我想跟你们说两句。”

“滚蛋。”Scott朝他吼了一句。Charles很快就会明白这是Scott最喜欢的交流方式。

以及告诉别人让他们滚蛋。

Logan匆匆扫了他一眼，挑起眉毛。“来了有啤酒喝不？”

Charles咧嘴一笑。“有很多。”

X

斯拉格这个种族的人外貌向来惨不忍睹。明明长得这么丑还活在这个世界上，Logan都开始不禁怜悯起他们的命运来。他们一定是这双眼睛见过最糟糕的东西了，Logan看了一眼Scott，他和自己的想法完全一样。

他们外表就像淋了一层焦油。Logan不知道他们到底有什么毛病，他们像是鼻涕虫一样的身体表面像是在故意分泌出了一层黑乎乎、油腻腻，像污泥一样天知道 _是_ 什么鬼的玩意。他也知道那层粘液的味道真的是醉人心脾得可以让邻居持续一整晚都来敲他们的家门。

“这里是第三地球舰队的领航员Erik Lehnsherr。”指挥官的语气相当冷漠，“请问你是？”

屏幕对面的那个斯拉格用那小得几乎看不见的眼睛盯着他。Logan有些好奇一拳揍在这种黏糊糊湿漉漉的脸上会是什么样的感觉。“见到你是我的荣幸，领航员。”他用非常典型的、斯拉格专属的低沉且毫无敬意的声音说道，“我是斯拉格联邦国的Vessic舰长。”

Logan想要插上一嘴，但他还没有蠢到去打断指挥官的话。他只好和Scott交换了一个眼神。Scott那个小混蛋正笑得像一个神经病一样看着他。

“舰长，你与我们通话有何贵干。”这本应是一个疑问句，但领航员无动于衷的态度让它听上去平淡无奇。我的老天。

“这是属于斯拉格联邦国的星域。”那坨斯拉格笑了一下，把泛黄的獠牙从那天知道是什么矿物还是排泄物的焦油状粘液下露了出来，“我们有权检查所有进入我国境内的所有外来星舰。”

这群混蛋，Logan暗自想道。斯拉格人就是一群贪婪的杂种，总会找各种各样的理由强行登陆其他人的飞船。虽然大家普遍认为这是因为他们总是怀着希望能够（用非常拙劣的水平）复制对方的科技，所以想要亲自与其他的种族接触。但Logan还是觉得他们只是想让他们虚伪的自我把所有人都恶心一个遍。

而且大多数的时候都是在浪费时间。他们就像是外太空的蚊子一样遭人嫌。

领航员挑眉。“我并不知道这是斯拉格联邦国的领土。你确定你们的坐标没有写错吗？”他的语气就像是在暗示斯拉格人是这片古坟地( Barrow Downs)④中最蠢的种族。这话说到Logan心坎里去了，他几乎要举双手赞同。

那斯拉格人露出了羞辱性的笑容。现在那样子看来就像一坨粘腻的原油裂开了一条能够直接通往地狱的沟渠，我的 _老天_ 。“我们最近和伊特拉斯坎人(Etruscans)签署了条约，这个象限的星域在内，都已经成为了我们的东西。”

Logan向来讨厌宇宙政治学，最主要的原因是因为它们太扯淡了。真的吗，他沉思，它们真的觉得自己能够拥有这篇星空吗？恭喜，人渣们，伊特拉斯坎人给了你们一片虚无。

“指挥官，你当然可以选择拒绝我们登录你们的星舰。”斯拉格人看上去相当乐在其中高，他那张布满了淤泥的脸像瀑布一样倾斜下来，真恶心。“不过我还是希望可以避免斯格拉联邦舰队与地球帝国产生任何不必要的冲突。”

Logan不得不说，这黏糊糊的混蛋还是挺有种的（唔，除了这像是糊了屎一样的外表，他好像看上去全身都是胆）。领航员丝毫没有掩饰自己的厌恶，Logan估摸着大概会有一场骂战在等着他们。

“显然我别无选择，舰长。”领航员的声音虽然听上去很乐意，但内心早已火冒三丈，“我们会准备好传送板去迎接你们的检察人员。”接着他中断了通讯。

“还好我们有那些士官生。”Scott轻快地说，“他们可以清扫这些混蛋留下的垃圾。这得花上好几小时呢。”毫无疑问他已经在脑补自己弟弟打扫卫生的样子了。

“Charles，去看看他们到底想要干什么。”领航员揉了揉自己的鼻梁，“尽快把他们都打发走。Cassidy，通知Summers的弟弟，告诉他在传送板旁见到大副之后，协助他完成所有的需求。”

“收到，长官。”

“我就带他们看看Raven的核心处理器。”Charles起身和那领航员说，“这样应该就能让他们满意了，长官。”他消失在电梯门后。我勒个槽，Logan刚刚似乎真的看到领航员笑了一下？

“长官，谢谢你派Alex去了。”Scott听上去很满足。看着他这么高兴的Logan真想给这蠢蛋来一记断子绝孙腿。

“幸运的是，根据协议的要求，我只能让大副过去。”领航员刻薄地答了一句，才没有呢，他才没有在偷笑，“不然我绝对会送你去。”

Scott吓得倒吸一口凉气，看得Logan狂笑不已。

X

Xavier太扯淡了，Logan想，但至少看在他愿意买啤酒这一点上，Logan还是愿意和他打交道的。Scott这个战五渣早就被放倒了，自顾自地抛下了仍在和Xavier过招的Logan。

不过至少这小子还能握紧自己的酒杯——不像 _某些人_ ，我的天。

“不再多考虑一下吗。”Xavier执意要给Logan重新满上酒杯，“我的朋友 _会_ 有自己的飞船。别跟我说你们有更好的机会。毕竟我看你们两人这样子也就注定只能混个安全官了。”

“查仔，你给别人提建议的时候一定要先羞辱他们一顿骂？”Logan敲了敲已经快见底的酒瓶，干巴巴地问他。

Xavier咧嘴一笑。“我名字是Charles。以及根据我的印象来看，也并非如此。不过我有预感吐槽你会比奉承你更有效。”

“这是因为你听完别人的羞辱之后，可以更加心安理得的揍他们一顿啊。你总不能揍一个对你说好话的傻逼不是吗。”

Xavier笑了出来，非常痛快地大笑。这个如此坦诚又聪明的混蛋真让Logan不知如何是好。上帝，真希望Xavier的朋友不要也像他这个样子。“不过我也能看得出来，你大概从来都不需要担心会不会被人接受这类的问题。”

“嗯，是呀。”Logan耸肩，喝光了剩下的啤酒。他踢了一下Scott浮空的凳脚，对方带着咆哮从睡梦中颠醒。“干！Logan你这个混蛋，我他妈要宰了你。”他一直在嘟嚷着这样的话语。保险起见，Logan又踹了他一脚。

Xavier依然在笑。“好好考虑一下。”

“当然。”Logan拽着Scott的领子把他拎了起来。过去这几小时内，他对Xavier的认识又加深了不少，见了鬼，“我们会的。”

“什么？”Scott在一旁叫唤。

Logan翻了个白眼。真服了这傻蛋。

X

Scott的弟弟——Alex，Charles提醒自己——等Charles找到传送板时，已经在那里等他了。Azazel压根没把他当回事，但Alex显然还是觉得有些尴尬与不自在。他在看到Charles的同时立刻打起了精神，但Azazel不过从屏幕前抬起头匆匆扫了几眼。

“你好，Azazel。”Charles站在传送板边缘，非常礼貌地和他们的轮机长打招呼。

“大副。”Azazel朝他点点头。

“放松，Alex。”为了让这位士官生放轻松，Charles又加了一句，“你在钢铁之心上过得还好吧？”

“还不赖，长官。”Alex开心地答道。

“很抱歉你的第一个任务并不是什么让人刺激的事情。”Charles对他苦笑，“不过我保证之后的任务会好多了。”

Alex看上去仍然有些踟蹰，但他也还是笑了一下。“我也是这么认为的，长官。”

“我先要提醒你，”Charles说，“我们要接待一个或者是以上的斯格拉人。他们的外观并不美观，味道也是让人够呛。不需要，嗯，假惺惺的。顺其自然就好。”

Alex笑嘻嘻地点了点头。“明白，长官。”

Charles面露喜色。“很好。”

“大副，他们那边来了两个。”Azazel向他们报告之后，传送板发出轰鸣，四周的粒子开始旋转。

“这不会有问题的。”Charles试着安抚Alex的情绪。其实它根本就不是什么痛苦的过程。

传送完成出现了斯拉格清晰的形状后，一股恶臭直接冲击了他们。强烈的臭味呛得Charles满眼泪水，差点就要吐了出来。Alex脸色煞白，也在克制着想要呕吐的冲动。Charles现在真觉得苦不堪言。

两个斯格拉人站在传送板上，他们在用小得出奇的双眼扫视着这个房间，丝毫没有掩饰内心的兴趣。实话说，Charles有些疲惫地想，他们这样子真的就好像以前从来都没有见过宇宙飞船似的。

他稳住身形向前走了两步，对第一个斯格拉人伸出了手。这纯粹就是为了Erik他才这么做的，真的。“你好，我是执行官Charles Xavier，TEF钢铁之心号的副指挥官。”

这个斯拉格人看了他一眼，接着打了一个喷嚏。

X

带Erik去见Scott和Logan的进展很顺利，Charles想。并没有闹出什么人命，Erik也没有把他当成疯子。他看上去正在沉思，这是一个好兆头。Erik会认为他这个提议是有价值的，Erik也会同意他这些日子的所作所为。

如果Erik知道了真相肯定会很生气，但也正是因为这个原因，Charles觉得他似乎已经爱上了他。

一周后，Erik又出发了，这一次他想要往上爬的决心比以往更坚定。Charles回到学校后跑去找了Scott和Logan。

“所以，”Logan开口。

“你的朋友他妈是这宇宙里最混蛋的人渣。”Scott打断了他。

Charles微微一笑。“啊，不过我可以肯定你们两个人摆在一起的话便让他黯然失色了呢。”

Logan笑着露出了所有的牙齿。“所以说，查仔，我们算是入伙了咯。”

Scott笑得喘不过气，但他也点了点头。大概是同意了吧。

Charles咧嘴一笑。“棒极了。”

X

Scott在 _狂笑不止_ 。

至少Logan的自制力还是不错的，他硬是憋着没笑出来。他知道自己的结局不能像坐在离领航员五尺之内的Scott那样惨烈。

不过这确实是件苦差事。

主屏幕上呈现的是由Raven从传送舱中转播的画面。Logan从来没有看过一个斯拉格人打喷嚏——他甚至没有考虑过这样的可能性——但是老天，他从来没有想过这行为是如此纯粹、彻底、充满着破坏性的灾难。Charles从头到脚，全都被黑色的粘液 _覆盖_ 了。Logan估摸着大概是出于震惊于恐慌，他完全僵在了原地。Alex身上也被喷了一些鼻涕，但比起大副身上的，真的要好得太多了。这大概是Scott会像是失控了一样狂笑不已的主要原因。

“你看看他们的脸，”Scott这个白痴笑得都喘不过气了，“ _你看看他们的脸。_ ”

领航员突然站了起来，面无表情的样子看上去十分可怖。他一句话也没说就冲向了电梯里，还没等Logan反应过来就消失不见了。

哦， _干。_ 就算是傻逼都知道他要去哪里。


	4. I'm glad I punched him 很荣幸我揍了他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik·光年反射弧·Lehnsherr 。

Charles的双脚像是黏在地板上一样僵在原地，黑泥慢慢地从他脸上滴落。

Alex发出几声干呕，跌撞着向后退了几步，圆睁的双眼里满是恐惧与厌恶。他身上也被溅到不少黏液，但比喷了一身的Charles还是要好多了。Azazel在他们身后，难以置信地看着这片灾难现场。

就连Charles自己都觉得有些恍惚。难道这一切真的发生了吗？这一定只是一个可怕的噩梦吧。这 _肯定_ 是一个可怕的噩梦。

这新的一天开始的是如此完美，他有些可悲地幻想道，可以去拥抱来自第一地球的海胆细胞。

刚打了个喷嚏的那个斯拉格人看着他。“不好意思。”然而听上去一点诚意都没有。Charles甚至可以打赌他说不定说这句话时还带着笑意。

另一个斯拉格人毫无顾忌地笑了出来。

他终于才反应过来，他的手依然伸向那个斯拉格人。他心一横，还是决定勉为其难和这混蛋握个手算了。他几乎能够想象得出整个手掌被黏糊糊的物体覆盖的感觉。

真是大错特错。

Charles最终还是慢慢收回了手，用袖子擦了擦自己的脸。但是这没多大用，反而似乎还让那些黏液糊得更开了，他感觉自己的胃在翻腾。还好他什么也闻不到。Charles感觉自己的嗅觉已经彻底罢工了。

“这......”Charles说话的音量逐渐减弱。他可以欺骗自己这没什么大不了的。可事实并非如此，这根本不可能。他真的生气了，但除此之外，还有一股不知从何而起的耻辱。他被外星人的鼻涕淹没了，而且这个外星人还在嘲笑他。

传送舱的门开启那一瞬间，他差点吓得丢了魂。

完美。真他妈完美。这简直是糟糕透顶。

Azazel从地上爬了起来，Alex重新调整好自己的情绪。他们赶紧立正迎接走进房间的Erik。这一切他肯定都在舰桥上亲眼目睹了，Charles呆愣地想。他肯定看见了Charles被喷了一身的翔。

Erik没有理会Azazel和Alex，他继续往里，走向Charles。Erk从那儿看着他的眼神，让Charles感觉自己像是一头暴露在镁光灯下的猎物。无数种表情不断掠过Erik的脸，而Charles甚至猜不透他到底在想什么。他只知道自己五秒前隐约的羞愧现在已经与耻辱完全结合了起来。

“Charles。”Erik终于开口。他甚至没有正眼看一眼那个斯格拉人。

“Erik。”Charles下意识地说了出口。他现在仍觉得自己被困在即将成为梦魇的梦中，过了好一会才突然反应过来。“长官。”

Erik抬起手，动作有些犹豫。出于尴尬，Charles不怪Erik会产生这个微不足道难以察觉的退缩本能，想想也知道Erik估计根本不想碰他。但让他惊讶的是，Erik竟然把手放了下来，搭在Charles被黏液覆盖的肩上。

“去弄干净。”让Charles难以相信的是，Erik的声音竟然是出乎意料的温柔。他的声音很轻，除了Charles以外没有人听见，“这没关系的。”

Charles咽了口唾沫，点点头。看着Erik双眼的同时，他的心率快得让他疼痛。他全身上下都是这些烂泥，看上去让人反胃，估计闻起来也好不到哪儿去。可Erik依然站在他离他仅仅咫尺的地方，将他温暖的双手搭在Charles肩上，脉脉地注视着他。

Charles现在的感觉好得不得了。

“去吧，Charles。”Erik捏了一下他的肩膀，放手前不忘往前轻推，“等你处理好之后再回来舰桥报道。”

“谢谢。”Charles看着Erik，半天终于说出了一句话。他隐约发觉他们两人好像这样盯着对方看了很久。“长官。”

Erik的目光柔和下来。只是晃了一下便消失不见，大概没有人注意到它的变化。除了Charles自己以外。他知道这个眼神的意思—— _不客气_ 。

自从那个喷嚏过后，Charles便一直僵硬地站在原地，还好他终于想起该怎么抬起自己的腿。他有些踉跄地走出房间，身后的门合上的瞬间带出的冷风像是解脱一般打在他身上。

他移动到电梯里，忍住了想要靠在电梯里的冲动。他现在浑身都是鼻涕，这样做只会把那些黑泥蹭得电梯里到处都是。怎么说也不能故意把这里弄得一团糟后再丢给那些士官生清理。

电梯停在第三十二层甲板，卧舱全都坐落在这一层甲板。Charles的思绪早就飘到了回到卧舱后那漫长的热水澡上。他感觉得到那些喷溅出来的黏液已经逐渐干涸，它们粘在皮肤表层的感觉让他毛骨悚然。他迫不及待地想要把它们全都清理干净了。

门打开的瞬间，他看见了自己同父异母的继兄。

Cain阴险地一笑。

X

Charles在帝国学院里度过的第二年的某一天里，Kurt Marko突然来拜访了他。他作为主讲嘉宾出席了学院董事会举办的某个慈善活动。不过这些都是Charles事后才知道的。

他撞见他继父时，他和Erik正横穿过庭院，一起去上策略学III的课程。那不过是节没什么实用性的选修课，毕竟这两人基本上可以不用学——他们两人非常聪明，教授给他们布置的所有情景问题在他们面前不过都是小菜一碟——但有两个原因让Charles非常喜欢这门课。

一，他可以和Erik一起上课；二，Erik可以和他一起上课。

他正好在和Erik讨论宇宙生物学II的讲座，突然被无比熟悉的声音打断了他的话语。

“喔，Charles，我没想到你竟然能在这学院里呆这么久。我还以为你早就卷铺盖走人了呢。”

Charles在抬头认出继父的瞬间呆若木鸡，整个人像是生了根一样无法动弹。他刚进学院那一年之所以会过得那么糟糕是有原因的，最主要的还是因Kurt起，由Marko止。

他隐约地察觉到Erik在审视他们两人。那个习惯性穿着精挑细选的西装的男人脸上的表情让他难以看破，似乎正在思考出现在眼前的情景。Charles没有和Erik说过自己的家庭状况。事实上，他其实是故意在尽可能地回避这个问题。如果可以的话，这个期限他希望是永远。

可正如所有的标准结局一样，永远都是怕什么来什么。

“或者说，你是在做退学的准备？”Kurt上下打量着他，像是看他的眼神就像是在看一块正欲买下的猪肉。说不定他真觉得自己看走眼了，“来这里之前我就和你妈说过了，我并不打算来见你。毕竟我以为你早就走了。”

Charles的嘴唇很干。他想过千万次重新遇到Kurt Marko时该怎么和他开口，但没想到这一天真的来临了——而且还是当着Erik的面——他发现之前一直在脑海里盘旋着，准备说出口的那些话语，突然全都消失不见了。

“所以这是‘是’的意思了？”Kurt投来冰冷的目光，一步一步向他迈进。仿佛他看的是一艘大气巡洋舰(atmosphere cruiser)而不是他的继子。“你在聊什么，你考试又挂科了吗？还是说你又喝多了？一定是了，就像你妈一样。我早就告诉过她，你永远都成不了什么大器——”

Erik不动声色地捋起袖子，对着Kurt Marko的脸就是一拳。

X

“滚回你们的船上去。告诉的你们舰长，你们已经检查完了。”Erik对着其中一个斯拉格人——在他眼里应该用一坨来形容——用非常冷酷、干练的语调说道。他之前搭在Charles肩上的那只手现在被一层黑泥覆盖，握成拳头垂在身体一侧，黑色的黏液从他指间渗出。

站在前面的那个斯格拉人，也就是朝Charles打了个喷嚏的那个，眨了眨眼睛。“恐怕我们难以苟同。”

“我压根就不在乎。”Erik踏上传送板。现在他们全都站在同一水平线上，Erik甚至比那个斯格拉人还要高一点。那两人只好抬头看着Erik。“你们已经浪费我够多的时间了。如果斯格拉联邦国想要借此找茬，我可以肯定地球帝国十分乐意使用冲突协商的手段解决问题。”

 _冲突协商_ 意味着 _开战_ 。不用Erik去细数都知道，第三地球舰队的数量肯定比斯拉格联邦国的战舰要多出许多。现在当务之急的是让Veesic从他面前滚开。

那两个斯格拉人交换了一下目光，他能看得出来对方也注意到了实力上的悬殊。也不知他们是想自寻死路，还是被获得了这片星域后愚蠢的骄傲而冲昏了头脑，站在前面的那个斯格拉人竟然摆出一副趾高气昂的样子，“如果不进行检查的话，我们是不可能让你通过的——”

“你难道没有听懂我说的话吗？”Erik掏出相位枪，对准那名斯格拉人的脸，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。要是Charles还在这里的话，他一定会告诉Erik：这实在是太荒唐了，而且也确实是有些过火。Erik，拜托，快把你手上的相位枪放下。但是Charles并不在这里，而且Charles望向他的深邃、湛蓝的双眼与脸蛋还被黑色的黏液所覆盖。不知为何，这竟然让Erik的情绪险些暴走。“我的轮机长也会送你们两个人回去，当然也可以说是两坨垃圾。我个人看不出这其中有什么区别，但是你们的话就不一定了。所以我建议你们最好放聪明点。”

那个斯格拉人看上去有些犹豫，这很好。要让Erik来选的话，轰飞这两人完全就是分分钟的事，也许煽动起战争并不是什么好的选择。

但是他真的，真的很乐意做这样的事。特别是在现在这样的场合下。

他把对方的沉默当做了回答。“Azazel。”

“一切就绪，长官。”

Erik往后退了一步从传送板上下来，手中的相位枪依然对着那个斯格拉人的脑袋。“把他们从我的船上弄出去。”

“是，长官。”之后轮机长再也没说过半个字。斯格拉人的外形开始扭曲变成高速旋转的粒子，之后很快便消失不见。只在传送板上留下了一层厚重的黑色污垢。

Erik这才皱起鼻子哼了一声。“Summers。”

“长，长官。”

Erik把相位枪放回腰间夹好。“去把剩下的士官生都叫过来，让他们把这里打扫干净。一切都准备妥当之后你也去洗个澡。”

“是，长官。”这个士官生匆匆离去。

“Howlett，继续上路。”Erik估摸着Scott和Logan肯定还在舰桥里看着这一切，“Raven会把航线告诉你。”这个任务能越快完成越好。

“长官，如果你有意在Es-Bee泰塔利姆停留的话，我可以把引擎的输出功率提升百分之三十。”Azazel显然和他想到了一起去。提升引擎的输出功率能提升他们的速度，但是这也会加大动力核心的能量损耗。如果这样的话他们需要停下来进行核心更换，而泰塔利姆正好在第三个航点附近。

Erik咽下了自己的叹息。经过这小小的风波之后，他最好还是回去准备提交一份处置斯格拉人的报告文件，权当是以防万一。“去吧。我们到时候会在泰塔利姆停下的。”

“这就去，长官。”Azazel退了下去，钻进轮机舱里。

Erik在那逗留了一小会。他才反应过来自己依然紧握着拳头。他慢慢将手指舒展开来，看着上面黑黑的污垢。它们已经有些发干了。

他差点就放弃了把手搭在Charles肩头上的这个动作。当然不是因为上面的黏液的关系。他只是没想到原来那触感会是那么好。

他很高兴自己这么做了。

X

Erik虽然默许了Charles在前面带路，但他自己依旧在生闷气。他不知道这个穿着华贵西装的男人到底是谁，而且说实话他根本就不在乎。不管是谁，只要敢那样评价Charles的，敢那样对他 _说话_ 的，Erik都不会放在眼里。

他依然能描绘得出Charles脸上的表情。比起第一年来看已经变得成熟稳重许多的Charles在那男人的羞辱下露出了悲伤难堪的神色。要不是Charles的手用力抓着Erik的手腕直到指尖泛白，Erik绝对会回去再多给那混蛋来几下。

他才发现这股怒气太冲动了。可不是吗？那男人羞辱的又不是他。但他羞辱的是Charles，而Charles正好也是自从十岁以后，在这星球上唯一让Erik在乎的东西。他的愤怒并非毫无依据。

他们几乎横跨了整个校园后，Charles终于停了下来。他突然转过来看着Erik，Erik停下脚步。“干什么？”

Charles用看着宇宙生物学II实验课中的解剖样本的眼神看着他。他那蓝得像激光一样的眼神十分坚定，但也透出了隐隐的困惑。“你为什么要这么做？”

Erik耸肩。他以为那理由浅显易懂。“他就是个混蛋，Charles。而且这是他自作自受。”他也看着Charles，“我不知道他是谁，不过这没关系。总之他不应该对你说那样的话。”

Charles好像有些脸红，他错开了视线。他这才反应过来自己的手依然掐在Erik的手腕上，压迫着对方的血液循环，“唔，好吧。我可以告诉你他是谁。我的意思是，如果你想，想知道的话，就这样。”

“Charles，这都取决于你。”Erik真心不擅长这种事情。但对着Charles，则是另一种情况。它们会变得更加棘手，或者说更加要命。“你不用告诉我一切。他在我心中已经有形象了。”

Charles笑了出来。“是呀，我猜到了。而且要你改变主意比什么都难，你这个固执的混蛋。”他继续笑嘻嘻地说，“嗯，反正我猜去上课也没戏了。我可以跟你说说Kurt的事情。反正你也该知道的。这大概也能解释为什么有时候我会表现得像个蠢货。”

Erik哼了一声。如果说他们两人之间，真的有一个人是傻瓜的话，那肯定不会是Charles。不过Erik这次也没有纠正Charles的话，毕竟这不是讨论的重点。“去他的策略学。那方面你已经超前太多了。所以慢慢讲。”

Charles笑了一下，那笑容饱满又灿烂。“谢谢你，我的朋友。”他一屁股在长椅上坐下，伸了个懒腰，“郑重声明，你刚那一拳真的是太帅了。”他回忆起刚才发生的事情又笑了笑，“真的帅呆了。”

Erik也跟着坐在他的朋友旁边。尽管在当时那个时候，户外的气候已经有些寒凉，但不知为什么他却觉得很温暖。

他也不知道这是为什么。

X

“Cain，这真不是时候。”Charles祈祷自己的语气听上去能够足够冰冷，不给对方留下任何讨价还价的余地。

“Charlie，你怎么了？”Cain有些狂热地注视着他。

“机密。”Charles冷漠地说，“别叫我Charlie。以及，请别挡道。”

“别这样嘛。”Cain又猥琐地笑了一下，“你在我眼里一直都是小Charlie呀。”

“滚开，Cain。赶紧 _走_ 。”

“这样还差不多。”Cain没有往后退，他反而往前迈了一步。虎背熊腰的他把电梯门堵了个结实。“我想在哪儿呆着就在哪儿呆着。老天，你臭死了。”

“你想干什么？”Charles的耐心几乎所剩无几。干燥的黏液像是一层干枯的硬壳，盖在他的皮肤上，粘结着他的头发。这感觉让他近乎抓狂。

“老爹之前告诉我说不定能在这艘船上遇到你。”Cain的这番话明显不是答案，“但谁又想过他们真的把我安排在了这艘船上。真不敢相信你现在竟然是一个 _执行官_ 了。”他十分不悦地吐出这些字眼，“我竟然会需要你这种混蛋的帮助，他们已经没有能用的人了吗？”

Charles紧咬牙关，克制住自己想要幼稚且气急败坏地回答 _不是_ 的冲动。“滚开，Cain。我不会说第二遍的。”

“难道说这个领航员和几年前揍了老爹一拳的那个是其实是同一人？”Cain丝毫没有理会Charles，他又向前逼近了几步，“是你男友？所以这也是为什么你会有这么高军衔的原因？睡了他们然后让他们出于愧疚而提拔你——”

Charles猛地扑向自己的继兄。只要他稍微有点理智的话，他根本不会做出这样的事情，但现在Cain彻底激怒了他。 _勃然大怒_ 的Charles想打人。而正站自己眼前的这个混蛋，哪怕他比Charles高大出不知道多少倍，毫无疑问他依然是一个完美的选择。他想给Cain的脸上狠狠来一拳，但Cain很快从这个天大的惊喜中回过神来，他回敬了Charles一下。强劲的拳头几乎把Charles肺里的空气全都拍了出去。

这实在是愚蠢至极，Charles晕乎乎地想。紧接着Cain猛地把他推进电梯，按在墙上，用结实的双手掐住了Charles的喉咙。

X

Charles和Erik说了关于Kurt Marko的事情。Erik只是静静地听着，一直都没有打断他。这过程Charles基本上没怎么提过Cain，他只说当时Kurt带着自己的孩子来到他们家。实话说，他也没有多余的精力分别来讨论这老子 _和_ 儿子的故事了。

等Charles说完时已经到了晚饭的时间。虽然能说的东西不多，但他还是花了好一阵子才全部说完。他生父的过世。他母亲的改嫁。她逐渐堕入酗酒的经历。还有一直 _无动于衷_ 的Kurt。

“你一定会觉得我是个傻子。”Charles早就了解过Erik的童年，“像这样抱怨我自己的家庭。”

Erik沉默了一会，但缓缓地摇了摇头。“不，”他说，“很荣幸我揍了他。”

Charles又笑了起来，看见他开心的样子感觉很好。“我都没办法跟你形容那一拳是有多 _精彩_ 。我还没看够呢。我把它记下来了，然后在脑海里不停洗脑循环。”

Erik再次摇了摇头，一副被逗乐了的样子。

“我认真的，Erik。”Charles稍微坐直了身子。自从他生父去世之后，再也没有人真正在乎过他的感受。唯独Erik。它们带给Charles一丝莫名的乐趣。“谢谢你。”

Erik换了一个姿势，这么高的评价似乎让他有些不自在。“闭嘴，Charles。”但他的声音却无比宠溺，“赶紧请我吃饭。”

Charles蹦蹦跳跳地站了起来。“好主意。我快 _饿扁了_ 。你想吃什么都行！”

那天晚上他回到自己房间时，Charles突然发现——他已经深深地爱上了自己的亲密友人。

X

Erik搭乘电梯回到舰桥时，依然出神地看着掌心干燥的黑泥。他应该去和Charles道歉。他当初就不应该让斯拉格人上船。

电梯停止运行，门嘶嘶地打开。

“Raven，”他扫了一眼后，有些生气地说，“我要去舰桥，不是去卧舱。你——”

他听见有人窒息的声音后停了下来，紧跟着是Cain Marko低沉的笑声。Erik下意识地就从电梯里走了出来。隔壁的电梯门开着，呈现在Erik眼前的是Cain Marko宽厚的后背。

然后有一条被黏液覆盖的腿闯入了Erik的视野。那条腿在乱蹬着，他在挣扎。

Erik二话不说，拔出了相位枪，在他调整好上面的设置后，开了一枪。

Marko像一袋石头一样应声倒地，砰地一声摔在地上。Charles也几乎和他一起倒下，但还是靠在电梯的轿壁上咳嗽喘息。他们默默地盯着对方看了许久，沉浸在各自的震惊里。

Erik把相位枪重新扣回皮带上，跨过Marko，双手拽着Charles的外套轻轻地把他从地上扶了起来。“你没事吧？”

Charles瞪着双眼，还在喘气。“你刚是把我的继兄给干掉了？”

Erik翻了个白眼。“我打到了昏迷模式。你还 _好吗_ ，Charles？”

Charles点点头。“我没事，”他的声音有些发抖，“谢谢你，唔，的帮助。”

Erik在原地呆了很久。他站得很近，差点就要像这样蹭到Charles怀里。他的心跳得很快。他看见Charles卡在Marko手中挣扎时，竟然感到了 _恐惧_ 。Erik理应不该产生这样的感觉。他理应毫无畏惧。

“嗯......Erik？”Charles犹豫了一下，“你介不介意我，呃，去洗个澡？”

Erik意识到自己一直保持着这个姿势，手依然攥着Charles满是泥泞的外套。他松手后往后退了两步，清了清自己的喉咙。“不。当然不介意。”

“谢谢。”Charles说完后绕过Marko，从电梯里出去后很快便离开了。

“Raven，谢啦。”Erik看着Charles离开，消失在某个转角处。

“不客气，长官。”她静静地答道。

“通知安全小组。让他们把这个——”他单脚踹了一下Mark，“——拖到拘留舱里去。”

“是，长官。”

Erik等到从远处传来Charles的卧舱门开闭的声音后，他转过身，对着墙砸了一拳。


	5. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it 别告诉我上回你没有乐在其中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家有没有发现TEF其实是Third Earth Fleet的缩写XD

他整整刷了一个多小时，才感觉自己勉强洗干净了。  
  
Charles筋疲力尽地从狭窄的淋浴间里走出来，紧张的氛围终于被热水与蒸汽带离了他的体内。他瞥了一眼镜中的自己，他终于把那些黏液都弄干净了——包括头发上的那些，几乎像是花了他 _整个世纪_ 一样——然而他的脖子上有一圈淡淡的淤青。  
  
真棒。现在所有人会看着他的脖子提问了。就好像被斯格拉人喷了一身鼻涕还不够劲爆一样。  
  
他穿好裤子走出来看见眼前的床时，再也抑制不住想要直接躺下去的冲动。拜托了，他真想保持这个姿势直到永远。毕竟作为大副，他这张床可是整艘星舰上第二舒适的呢。  
  
要不是指示灯闪了几下，Charles说不定真的就一直呆在他的卧舱里不出去了。  
  
“Charles。”  
  
“啊——Raven，”他有些失望地翻了个身子，“你——你在这干什么？你应该不能接入卧舱才对。”  
  
“我获得了暂时的权限。”AI的声音听上去有些得意。她给自己设定的投影形象看上去像是某种被许多触须缠结在一起的外星人。这在半空中翻腾的全息投影图像似乎拥有催眠人的能力。  
  
至少她没有在嘲笑他。她完全可以用斯拉格人的形象出现的。  
  
“说吧，是什么指令让你获得了这个权限？”Charles嘟嚷着又翻滚了一下，重新趴在床上，把脸埋在枕头里。  
  
“指挥官让我告诉你现在可以休息了。”  
  
“他怎么不直接通知我？”Charles嘴上虽然在冷嘲热讽，但他的心却突然一沉。Erik大概根本不想见他。Charles也不想见他。他并不怪Erik。  
  
他尴尬到了极点。还有什么比不仅被斯格拉人的喷嚏溅了一身，还被他们护送的普通公民掐着脖子这样的事情更难堪的？Charles想要哀嚎。他感觉糟透了。无论是Cain是他的继兄还是他们家庭的问题，毫无疑问Charles已经做好了斗争的准备。  
  
至少肉体上的准备已经做好了。  
  
他当然还记得Erik在电梯里盯着他看的感觉。他的朋友像往常一样难以理解，但当时显然还有一些其他让他困惑的东西。说不定他是在疑惑为什么当初会选择Charles成为自己的副官。  
  
Charles有种想要缩进被窝里的冲动。他原以为自己已经远离了好几年的不安感，现在由全被Cain Marko完完整整地带了回来。好吧。至少可以肯定的是，Kurt依然是能够让Charles的生活变得一团糟的存在。  
  
“Charles。Charles。”  
  
“什么？”Charles被拉回现实。  
  
Raven在看着他。至少他是这么认为的。他不知道Raven选择投影成这样有什么深层的意义。他觉得以前在哪见过这个物种，他发誓他绝对看过。“过去的2.5分钟里，我一直在尝试吸引你的注意力。”  
  
“抱歉，Raven，怎么了？”  
  
“指挥官还让你感觉好些了之后去找高级军团兵McCoy报道。”  
  
Charles想要拒绝，但和Raven这么说并没有太大意义。她不过是在担心自己，只有Erik才是这片宇宙的中心，只有他的话才是最终指令。  
  
他发出一声叹息。“嗯，好吧。谢啦，Raven。”他突然想到那个他有些害怕知道真相的问题，“Erik把我的——把Cain怎么了？”  
  
“Cain Marko现在正关押在拘留舱A中。”Raven的全息投影图像闪了一下，“目前的生命迹象表明，他依然处于昏迷的状态。”  
  
还好。至少Erik没有把他踹下船。可.....  
  
“老天，真假？”Charles下意识地喊了出来。Erik只说他把Cain弄晕了，并没有把他弄的脑死亡啊。Charles只好用相位枪有许多眩晕等级可以选择来安慰自己。  
  
Raven没有回答他的问题。这大概是个无法计算的问题。  
  
“嗯，就这样？”  
  
“没错，Charles。”Raven大概是在打量他（尽管如此，理性依然告诉他AI并不能判断他人的性格，他们看上去也没有这个功能）。“我们目前已经重新进入了超时空。一旦脱离超时空后，我们将会在TEF泰塔利姆宇宙空间站(TEF Space Base Titanium)停靠。”  
  
“好的。”Charles，说，“我会在那之前赶回舰桥。”  
  
“了解。”Raven的全息投影消失了。  
  
Charles又成为了一个人，他像球一样蜷缩在床上。他需要点时间去思考，在他回到舰桥看见Erik那张脸时该怎么办。  
  
还有， _噢_ ，Scott和Logan。

X

“你他妈在看啥呢？”  
  
Scott的视线从通讯板上抬起，看着Logan笑了笑。“看记录。”  
  
Logan无动于衷地看着他。“啥记录呢，傻逼？”  
  
“你这话说的，你说是什么？干！当然是那狗日的重播！”他把通讯板丢给Logan，以防万一匆匆扫了一眼领航员。他们的指挥官依然盯着缠着绷带的手在发呆，警报解除。  
  
然而谁特么又知道那是怎么一回事。  
  
Logan接过通讯板，依旧面无表情地看着Scott一直在循环的长达五秒的视频。他把它从Raven的缓存文件中提取了出来。真该死，他到底是个机头，这类事情简直是小菜一碟。“打喷嚏的斯格拉人”，他准备叫这个名字。或者叫“倾盆黏液”。或者——  
  
“你是不想活了吗？”Logan把通讯板丢还给Scott后问了一句。  
  
Scott在它掉在地上摔得粉碎前抓住了通讯板。Logan没事总喜欢弄坏他的东西，真是太讨厌了。“才没有。但是得了吧，这真的太搞笑了啊。”  
  
Logan不可置否地哼了一声，点燃雪茄之后微调了一下操纵杆，顺带检查了几个读数。  
  
“我又没笑Charles。”Scott嘘了他一声，又向身后偷偷瞟了一眼，“我笑的是Alex，好吧？Charles只是 _碰巧_ 也在这个视频里。”  
  
Logan露齿一笑。这模样让他看上去像只鳄鱼。“我真希望你把同样的话也说给指挥官听听。”  
  
“去啊，蠢货。”Scott冷笑着把通讯板收了起来。他一会儿还要给Alex所有的朋友都欣赏一下这个视频呢。还有他朋友的朋友。以及朋友的朋友的兄弟。  
  
不过他应该给Charles打个马赛克。毕竟他还不想英年早逝。  
  
Logan哼了一声。“我也是这么觉得的。”  
  
“你竟然还会思考。”Scott压低了声音。我去，指挥官终于动了一下。自从他回到舰桥后两小时之内，他一直保持着刚才的姿势。他是把斯格拉人揍下飞船了还是怎么？老天哎，要是由于Raven的故障而错过了这一幕，Scott一定会懊悔得捶胸顿足。  
  
电梯门突然滑开，真他妈是说曹操曹操到，Charles走了进来。大副看上去很冷静，但Scott这个混蛋隔着大老远就能闻到恐惧的味道——搞他妈什么 _鬼_ ，他脖子上的那些是淤青吗？Scott又警惕地回头看了一眼领航员缠着绷带的手。  
  
突然他的好奇就像爆发了的超新星一样熊熊燃烧了起来。不过最终Scott还是放弃了。他还想好好四肢健全地活下去。  
  
整个舰桥的人都在盯着他看，虽然还有一些正在假装忙活手头上的事情。Scott看着Charles抬着下巴，从电梯里走了出来。现在Scott是真的想好好嘲笑他一番——“ _祝你幸福(gesundheit)_ ①”在他脑中一闪而过——不过他敢打赌，谁敢先提到半个关于“意外”的字眼，那人的脑袋绝对会被领航员给拧下来。  
  
“长官，”Charles与Erik对视的眼神非常微妙，他们就这样盯着彼此，仿佛这个宇宙中就只剩下他们两个人一样。Scott感觉Charles在酝酿些什么，看上去是准备发表一通演讲似的，但他们的大副在看见指挥官的手时，竟然犹豫了。“你的手怎么了？”  
  
他的声音听上去很 _担心_ 。像是Erik得了某种绝症一样，像是他的手指上裹了一层除了绷带以外的东西一样。这搞的是什么鬼。  
  
不过至少他们弄清了一件事——如果Charles并不知道Erik的手是怎么弄伤的话，那造成Charles脖子上的淤青的人肯定也不是Erik。Scott现在并没有能够指责Erik的借口，但真相究竟如何，谁又知道呢。他和Erik来往的时间也有一阵子了，那男人确实有些问题。  
  
不过像是这样，我去，继续往下想Scott还真是觉得有些内疚，毕竟那是 _Charles_ 啊。如果他敢欺负他们的大副，Erik绝对会是第一个去宰掉他的人。他们两个人看上去有种微妙的惺惺相惜，我的老天爷噢。  
  
“没什么。”Erik的声音很生硬。噢，真棒，Scott想，竟然还学会说谎了， _我的天_ 。  
  
现在他们又在凝视着对方。Scott感觉自己就像是一颗电灯泡，真该死。他就不应该来这艘狗屁的船上。  
  
Logan的呼吸突然变得急促，一副蓄势待发的样子。Scott不知道他们到底在进行怎么样的交谈，当然可以肯定的是Logan一定是快疯了。  
  
“好吧。”Charles终于说了一句话。我去，他们的谈话依旧没有任何实质性的进展。  
  
Raven把他们从这蠢透了的尴尬中拯救了出来。她向大家宣布，“即将接近下一个航点。预备脱离超时空。”  
  
“她会说 _预备_ 一定是因为你，”Scott讽刺了一句Logan，“因为不提醒一下你的话，谁知道你又要准备干什么。”  
  
“去你的。”Logan不紧不慢地回敬了他一句。比起看着大副和指挥官之间的迷之沉默，这样坦率的事情让Scott自在多了。  
  
他们的星舰从曲速飞行中脱离，Logan一定是在暗中证实自己的实力，这一次甚至连晃动都没有。普通的星空出现在他们的视野内，Scott看着屏幕上恢复稳定的读数。感谢上帝，这回他们终于是这方圆几百万光年内唯一的一艘飞船了。要是再来一个不速之客，谁知道会发生什么样的事情。  
  
“十五分钟后将抵达Es-Bee泰塔利姆。”为了照顾那些真的想知道的人，他只好大声宣布。  
  
“Cassidy，给他们发一条消息，告诉他们我们正在靠近，请求驶入装卸港。”领航员继续望着远方，在舰桥另一头的Charles似乎正在忙碌。  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
Scott看了一眼星舰上的时间。因为他们在超时空里进进出出的，因此感觉从Oh-Bee出来之后只过了四个小时，但根据Raven上的记录，他们已经行驶了十五个小时，所以......  
  
“嘿，现在好像是凌晨五点。”他把星舰上的时间和空间站的时间比对了一下后大喊了出来，“傻逼，我们来讨论讨论换班的问题。”  
  
“Summers竟然有时间概念。”Logan说，“我真惊讶。”  
  
“你们两个。”领航员警告了一下Scott，这让他们两人都静了下来，也不再发出相互吐槽对方的声音。  
  
接下来的十来分钟里都相当安静。Scott突然有些好Es-Bee是不是还和伽利姆一样塞满了混蛋。等等，他突然想起来在雷蒂姆空间站上还有一个让他在这整个星系中最想教他做人的混蛋——  
  
“Es-Bee泰塔利姆同意了我们的请求。”Sean报告，“我们的登陆码头为22T。”  
  
“开过去，Howlett。”领航员依旧是面无表情的样子，“你要敢手抖的话，我绝对会让你把飞船外的刮痕全部亲手磨平。”  
  
“一次而已，长官。”Logan说着的同时，空间站也出现在他们视野范围内，“ _一_ 次而已。”  
  
Scott哼了一声。“一次也受够了，蠢货。你上回直接把我们开向了Stryker的星舰。故意的吧。”  
  
Logan像个疯子一样笑了笑看着他。“别告诉我上回你没有乐在其中，长官。”  
  
领航员没有任何表示，不过Scott可以从这里看见大副脸上的表情。Charles的嘴角隐约地翘了一下。  
  
“Raven，清除系统日志。”领航员犹豫了一下才接着往下说，“不然他们会看到我们和斯拉格人相遇的记录。”  
  
“了解，长官。”  
  
Scott看见Charles抖了一下。这真的糟透了。  
  
“指挥官，如果可以的话，我想先在进行报告前和你聊聊。”Charles用了听上去最正常的声音，这说明他现在真的是糟透了。  
  
“当然。”领航员不可置否地答道。Scott内心中的警报终于得以解除——全都没了，再也不用担心被他们两人之间那些根本都不知道的 _东西_ 所误伤了。  
  
Logan非常完美地降落在了装卸港里，就像他们从超时空中脱离一样无瑕——这混蛋在不犯浑的时候还真是挺厉害的。“切换自动巡航模式，启动牵引光束。”他把雪茄懒洋洋地从嘴里拿出。星舰平稳地停了下来后他接着说，“先生们，我们到了。”  
  
“船舶安全。”Scott也跟着加了一句，输入最后的指令，“已确认密封，氧气水平稳定。正在放下舷梯。Azazel把引擎关闭了，长官。”  
  
“告诉他直接去充能，”领航员下令，“我要这艘星舰在一小时内整顿好。”  
  
“是，长官。”Scott给Azazel发送了一条消息，对方回了他一条已确认。老天，那家伙有时候比Raven还像一个机器人。  
  
“启动休眠模式。”Raven说，“长官，系统文件已经全都整理好了。”  
  
“谢谢，Raven。”领航员站起来活动了一下筋骨，“所有人马上离开舰桥。一小时后回来报道，解散。”  
  
Scott非常自觉地从椅子上站了起来。作为一个空间站来说，泰塔利姆非常小。可谁知道他又会在这里遇见谁呢？  
  
他对上Logan的目光，两人相视一笑。  
  
译注：  
①gesundheit 这句其实是德文，使用场合和英文的bless you差不多。

X

Charles等到大家都离开舰桥时，他依然待在原地。Erik也没有走，他站在椅子前背对着Charles。Charles的目光不知道该往哪里看——毕竟Raven已经进入了休眠模式，空空如也的主屏幕上一片漆黑。  
  
“Charles，”电梯门关上的同时，Erik从牙缝里挤出这句话，“你没有去找McCoy。”  
  
“对。”这根本没有说谎的必要。Charles不讨厌Hank，但他也不想回答Hank可能会向他提出的问题，“没有必要去找他。”  
  
Erik终于转了过来，Charles看着他。Erik望着他出神，此刻Charles由衷地希望自己能是一位读心者。Erik的样子太有 _特色_ 了。剪裁得一丝不苟的制服下是站得笔直的身姿，伫在原地注视着Charles。显示屏上的微光给他的脸上镀上一层光边，并且在颧骨上投下一片阴翳。Charles也保持着这样的姿势看着他，用不太适宜的方式钦慕着他的友人兼指挥官。  
  
“好吧。”Erik说。Erik从不会过多的逼问Charles没有必要知道的细节，更别说强迫他做自己不愿意做的事情。也正是因为这个原因，不管Erik变成了什么样子，Charles非常喜爱他。但也并不是说他要完全盲目地接受Erik——他知道什么时候该放手。  
  
Charles以前从来没有想过竟然还有像Erik这样的人，直到亲自遇见了他。如果不趁着当时和他好好聊聊，他还真不知道可以等到什么时候了。  
  
“你想要我的保证？”Erik的提问打断了Charles的思绪。他有些坐立不安，心不在焉地摩挲着手上的绷带。  
  
“呃，对。Raven告诉我Cain依然在拘留舱里昏迷不醒。”Charles只好唐突地说，“等他醒来之后，我们怎么办？”  
  
Erik依旧是一副面无表情的样子。“继续把他丢在那儿。”  
  
“你知道，他会火冒三丈的。”Charles微微一笑，“我们最好别这么做。”  
  
“那他就不应该想要弄死你。”Erik非常现实地说。  
  
“这......”Charles淡淡地笑了一下，“其实是我先动手的。”  
  
Erik挑起眉毛，但一句话也没说。“Charles，不然你还要我怎么做？他很明显想要谋害我的船员。如果他不是一个普通公民，我早就把他送上军事法庭了。就目前的情况来看，我在这附近根本找不到可以放下他的卫星。”最后那一句话基本上是从他的牙缝间挤出来的。  
  
Charles眨了眨眼睛。“我猜，可以等他醒来之后，让我去和他谈谈。” 尽管他更宁愿永远都能躲开离他的继兄远远的至少三个星系开外，但就目前的情况来看，最佳的方案还是这个  
  
Erik看了他一会，现在坐立不安的人变成了Charles。他看不出Erik此刻的心情，Erik永远都能够像这样完美地控制住自己的情绪。“很好，”他说，“我们会安排好的。”  
  
Charles又不傻，Erik用“我们”来结束时，他感受到了一丝暖意。  
  
“我们还要向上面报告与斯格拉人的接触。”Erik扯了一下嘴角，改变了话题，“我虽然并不觉得会发生什么。但是我们最好还是严格按照章程来处理。”  
  
Charles点点头。“我懂。当然，我们去把它了结了吧。”  
  
Erik点头示意了一下，Charles先动身走进电梯里，和Erik并肩站在里面，向下离开了舰桥。站在Erik身边让Charles觉得很安适。他的朋友并没有离他而去。之前他还一直在担心这个问题，真是太蠢了，他根本没有任何担心的必要。  
  
“我记得，”Erik的声音夹杂在电梯运行的杂音里，轻得几乎要听不清楚了。他一直目视着前方，“我在第一地球上，确实见过海胆。在水族馆里见过。”  
  
Charles也笔直地看着前方，但他没有忍住自己嘴角的微笑。此时好像有一股暖意从他的身上缓缓流过，扩散至他的四肢百骸，沉积在他的体内。他迫不及待地想要捧起Erik那只没有受伤的手，但他体内每一寸的理智都在阻止他。  
  
“Erik，那真不可思议。”他笑着说。但愿他的声音听上去不要被自己心中满溢的爱慕所出卖，“我敢打赌那一定很惊艳。”  
  
“没错，”Erik静静地答道，“它们确实很惊艳。”  
  
电梯停止运行，门向外打开，他们两个人都从舷梯上下来，走进空间站里。  
  
那股暖意依旧没有离去。更让Charles惊讶的是，它竟然停留了那么久。


	6. That's the spirit, sir 这才对嘛，长官

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 珍爱生命，安全驾驶。  
> 以及记得不要在你的长官面前公然秀恩爱。
> 
> P.S.其实在这章里同名电影中的某角色上线打了个酱油:D

Alex正准备抱起另一个货箱时正好看到领航员和执行官从舷梯那儿肩并肩地走了出来。领航员迈着王者般强势的步伐与他擦肩而过，执行官虽然比他要镇静静许多，但是气势上却不输半分。他们两人一起消失在最近的那个通往泰塔利姆的电梯里。

Alex和其余的人都松了口气，重新抱起地上的货箱。那重量让他忍不住咕哝，“嘿，Armando。”

“怎么？”他的朋友心不在焉地答道。这学霸竟然在抱着两个箱子的同时，上面还叠了两个。

“你说为什么领航员要把这艘船命名为钢铁之心呢？”他们一前一后爬上舷梯，钻进了飞船里。

“我也不知道。”Armando答，“这名字怎么了？”

“没什么。”Alex随口一说，“只听上去像是......”他顿了顿，不知该如何往下继续，“我也不知道。领航员看上去更像是会起超新星或者是黑洞这种名字的人嘛。”

“黑洞，Alex，你认真的？”Armando干巴巴地问他，“我绝对不会想要踏上一条被命名为黑洞的星舰。这名字太晦气了。”

“随意啦，你懂我意思的。”他们放下货箱之后Alex嘟嚷了一句，转过身去拿另一个箱子，“我只是感觉它怪怪的。”

Armando耸耸肩。“你问我也没用。”

“我可以告诉你为什么。”通讯官倚在一个较大的箱子旁，一脸准备袖手旁观的样子。Alex依稀回想起来当初在学院里的时光，Sean也只不过比他高了没几级而已。

“那为什么啊？”Armando礼貌而又好奇地问道。

“因为这艘船是领航员的。”Sean非常直白，“尽管它看上去和标准的军用星舰没什么区别，但它绝对不像你想象中的那样简单。这艘船是领航员在他受衔之后特别委托凯夫拉族(Keflars)打造的。”

Alex挑起眉毛的同时，Armando也吹了一声口哨。凯夫拉族是造船的巨匠，但想让他们打造一艘船也要付出不菲的代价。Alex以前也曾搭乘过一次凯夫拉族制造的飞船。无论是它的速度，设计，质量，乃至 _一切_ 都是无与伦比的。可这艘船与第三地球舰队中其他的飞船几乎完全一样。他不禁有些好奇为什么要做这样的伪装。

“你也是知道凯夫拉族的规则的对吧？”Sean一针见血地问。

Armando点点头。“当然啦。为了打造与你的理想中丝毫不差的船，他们会用你的手臂或者双腿作为交换，但他们也会保留为这艘船命名的权利。”

“所以这就是为什么它会叫钢铁之心的缘故。”Sean咧嘴一笑。

“话是这么说，可是你叫这个名字总得有原因吧。”Alex反驳，“为什么他们会给这艘船取这个名字？”

Sean向他们使了个眼色。“你有见过领航员本人吗？”他笑了笑，似乎这已经足够成为答案了。从某种意义上来说确实如此，“我保证，那家伙从来不会向人妥协。我们这次的任务比较简单，但我认真的，你们真应该看看这男人在战火下的样子。他有的只是一副铁石心肠。”

X

“Summers.”

没有回应。

“Summers。”

依然没有回应。

“你这样我真是受宠若惊啊，Summers，真的。”Logan冷冷地说着穿好衣服，“你他妈好歹也动一下啊。”

Scott依旧平躺在地板上。Scott脸上欢愉过后的表情理应让Logan觉得很痛快，可Scott现在这个样子却让他怎么也高兴不起来。“因为这个主意很棒。”

Logan不屑地哼了一声。“你就是个贱货。”

“干你。”Scott本能地咕哝了一句。

“我刚才已经操过了，不用谢。”Logan把揉成团的裤子甩在Scott脸上，“赶紧起来，Summers，我有个好主意。”

“你真是个狗日的混蛋。”Scott咒骂着，但至少还是动了起来。他终于像一个树懒一样从事后的情绪中走了出来。

“老天，你快点。”Logan在墙上摸索着传感器。找到开关之后他轻轻划了一下把灯点亮，“我可是有个前所未有的好点子。”

灯突然点亮的瞬间吓得Scott抖了一下，不过他的衣服都已经穿了一半了。真是个傻瓜。“我去，下次你他妈要开灯记得提——噢。把那玩意给我关掉，这就是你所谓的点子？”

Logan咧嘴一笑。“你猜得没错。”

他就从没有见过Scott竟然可以在这么短的时间内把衣服全都穿好的。

X

第一地球遭到袭击那年，Erik只有十岁。

他们看着它从几百万光年以外降临。在纳瑞利安联邦国的入侵中，地球帝国上有三分之一的区域忍受了长达六年的战火。他们早就预料到了这一切的发生，他们早就知道第一地球会遭到袭击。因为他们所处的位置离纳瑞利安的星域实在太近了。

况且疏散一百三十亿人口可不是什么简单的小事。

那些豪门富户当然可以优先登船。不管是私人的飞船还是其他的运输船，他们和他们的家庭成员都会拥有最优先的登陆权。Erik的父亲与母亲虽然称不上是穷苦的人，但他们并不富裕。他们不过是个普通的家庭而已。

作为普通的家庭，自然是次要的考虑目标。

派来接应他们的运输船到达时，纳瑞利安人的攻击早就已经开始了。早上从地球上并看不见他们的飞船，可一旦到了夜里，Erik一抬头便能若隐若现地看见地球轨道上纳瑞利安人与第一地球舰队交火时留下的红绿等离子射线。

他还记得，那年的秋天，他思索过在那些飞船上到底发生了什么。

他们几乎排了整整一夜的队伍才登上运输船，当时天刚破晓。他们带着几件允许携带的行李，正好就站在舷梯底下。

“这艘船已经满员了。”那个军团兵挡住了去路，“你们得等下一班飞船。”

“你们一定是误会了。”Erik的父亲说。虽然他的声音听上去很冷静，但Erik能听得出来这其实是装出来的，“我们是被安排上这艘船的。它怎么可能会满员呢？”

那个军团兵耸耸肩。军服上的名牌写着 _M.Jordan_ 。他看上去很疲倦。他们所有人看上去都很疲倦。“我很抱歉。下艘船会在一周内到达。我们只有把纳瑞利安人拖住才有办法把运输船开过来。”

“我理解。”Erik的父亲听上去很紧张，“可——”

“你能带上他吗？”Erik的母亲温暖而又舒适的双手一直按在Erik的肩头，可此时她却把他轻轻往前一推，恳求地看着那个士兵。“求你了。他不过是个孩子，占不了太多的空间的。”

那个军团兵犹豫了一下。

“求求你。”Erik的母亲紧紧捏着他的肩膀让他有些疼痛，“他是个好孩子。我只希望他能够平安。”

军团兵扫了一眼四周。自从他们宣布运输船已经满员之后，身后的队伍早已散去。他压低了自己的声音，“我可以偷偷把他弄上船去，但是动作要快。”

“谢谢你。”Erik的母亲将他转了过来，紧紧拥入自己的怀中，“我们一周后见。”她说，“要表现好点，那些好心的先生让你做什么你就做什么。等我们来找你。”

“为什么我就不能和你们一起呆在这里？”Erik抱怨道，“我不想一个人走。”

“Erik，听你妈妈的话。”他的父亲拍拍他的肩膀，“你最好现在就走。”

“我们会来找你的。”他的母亲后退了几步，微笑着捧起他的脸颊，“表现好点， _亲爱的(liebling)_ 。我们很快就会再见的。”

“我们得走了。”那个军团兵和善地催促他们。

“妈妈，”Erik突然恐惧起来，他看向他母亲的脸，“我不想走。”

“Erik，这是场大冒险。”她微微一笑，“一切都会好起来的。”

Erik依旧是一副不情愿的样子，但那个军团兵轻轻牵着他的手，拉着他往舷梯走去。Erik虽然在前行，可他的目光依旧牢牢地钉在他的父母身上。舷梯升起后舱门关闭的那一刻，她向他挥手告别。

运输船启动后进入了轨道。他们小心地避开了纳瑞利安人的飞船，并在第一地球舰队的护送下离开。军团兵告诉Erik他们一周后将会抵达第三地球，等他到达目的地之后，他的父母才刚从第一地球起航。

六天后，纳瑞利安人呼叫了援军。还没等他们亲自动手，援军便用等离子射线直接毁灭了第一地球。自那天以后，Erik的怒火持续了很久很久。

X

“还挺顺利的。”他们从指挥室里出来时，Charles非常轻快地说道，“比我想象中的还要快。”

“没有人喜欢斯格拉人。”Erik干巴巴地说，“他们竟然没有把这个作为战争的借口，把他们都消灭干净。我还是挺惊讶的。”

Charles忧心忡忡地咬了一下自己的下唇。如果可以，Erik真希望他不要做这个动作。“他们确实让人讨厌，但也不能因为这样就把他们统统抹杀呀。”

“是啦是啦，银河系基因库的重大损失。”Erik面无表情地说道。

Charles笑了起来，这动作的杀伤力比他咬嘴唇还要大。“这话确实没有说错，我的朋友，因为——”

“饶了我吧，Charles。”但Erik的语气却十分客气。他知道必须在Charles开始演讲之前阻止他，不然没有个把小时他绝对不会停下，“你以前和我说过。”实际上一共说过五次。偶尔Erik并无意去打断滔滔不绝的Charles，他只是想看Charles闲扯那些关于科学还有遗传学的东西：你还不明白吗，Erik，这些东西真的是太棒了。我真希望你偶尔也可以和我一起去实验室，这样我也有机会给你欣赏欣赏。

Charles咧嘴一笑。“好吧。这次看在你在录像上给我打马赛克的份上，就先放你一马。”

他的声音听上去异常的温暖与宠爱。Erik在回答之前不禁咽了口唾沫。“我没有。这大概是Raven做的吧。”

“勉为其难信你一次。”Charles有些洋洋得意地答道。Erik稍微松了口气。Charles看上去还挺高兴的——他很会隐藏自我，总是在理应愤怒的时候装出一副云淡风轻的样子——Erik希望在Marko出现后，他所看到的那个无助又犹豫的Charles现在终于消失不见了。

Erik用沉默作为回答。到达Es-Bee主甲板的电梯门打开后，他先踏了出去，十分自信地认为Charles一定会跟在他身后。四周很安静，Erik突然想起某次Scott曾经说过，这个基地中有个可怕的梦魔。

好吧。交给别人来处理就好。

“离出发前我们还有半个小时。”他错开了话题。他的音量虽然不大，但依然在这空旷宽广的主甲板里回荡着。墙壁和天花板都是透明的，这看上去就像是在漫步于星辰之间一样。

“诚然。”Charles同意道，“而且我们最好再给多Azazel一小时重启引擎，既然这样我们不如去——”

Erik拽着他的胳膊用力一扯，正好避免了Charles撞上——

Scott。

还有Logan。

以及他们偷来的罗刹(Rogue)。

为什么，Erik陷入了沉思， _这一切究竟是为什么_ 。

X

直到Erik18岁加入了第三地球舰队那年，他的怒火才得以平息。

事实就是如此。他的怒火并没有继续伴随着他成长。如果他能获得军职，地球第三舰队可以让他买得起自己想要的东西。只要他继续这样往上爬，他终有一日可以在宇宙间徜徉。他也可以做那些普通公民所做不了的事。

他像其他的新兵一样加入了帝国学院。顺顺利利地以尖子生的身份度过了学员中的头两年。他一定会出人头地，他的导师点着头告诉他的同时Erik也在心中默念：没错，我当然会的。

然后后来，某天Charles Xavier吐在了他的鞋子上。

再后来，Erik突然发现这一切都是那么的不可思议。人的态度竟然可以变得这么快。

X

在Erik把Charles及时拉了回来后，他惊叫着后退了两步。要不是Erik刚把Charles拽回来，估计现在他早就被人撞得一屁股坐在地上了。Charles真是太感谢他了。他站直了身子，睁大眼睛寻找刚刚那个差点把他撞飞的玩意。

“那是个——？”

“罗刹。”Erik沉声确认道。他看着Scott和Logan开着一台行星探索用轻型全地形车，在主甲板上横冲直撞着。

“还是台搭载着最新版本幻影猫技术的车。”Charles看着他们的车爬上了墙壁。他有些情不自禁地看着他们两人——噢天呐，现在他们正驶过天花板。由于它是透明的，所以他们两个人看上去就像在半空中漂浮着一样。这两人大声尖叫的声音简直可以把整个宇宙的人都给吵醒。

“显然如此。”Erik表示同意。

“是谁，”Charles说，“给了他们一台植入了这个能力的罗刹？”

“不管是谁干的，”Erik答道，“他们死定了。”

Scott还有Logan——至少Charles现在能看得出来方向盘在Logan手上，这真算是小小的欣慰——他们从墙上冲了下来，落到地面之后继续超速行驶。看来他们喜欢制造混乱，Charles有些惊奇地想。这鸡飞狗跳的两人再这样下去几乎可以徒手拆掉飞船了。他们开着罗刹跑来跑去，过载的轮子在所到之处留下印记，甚至他都能隐约闻到有股橡胶烧糊的味道了。

“我们最好别管。”Charles看着Logan开着车直接穿过了墙壁，接着又拐了回来时说道。多亏了幻影猫技术，那车拥有了穿透固体的能力。

“我们最好别管 _他们_ 。”①

“不，不。”Charles轻笑，“他们还是我们的人。”

罗刹其中一个前轮炸出一小朵火花，Charles看着Scott和Logan两人直接被甩了出来，在空中自由旋转了几圈之后，伴随着一声巨响落在几米开外的地方。摔到地上之后这两个家伙还依旧像傻逼一样在地上歇斯底里地大笑。他们两个人看上去都像是疯了一样，但是Charles还是会心一笑，因为他们——

他们两人都坐在地上，Logan扯起Scott的衣领，猛地往前凑，粗暴地吻住了对方。Charles感觉自己的笑容快要僵在自己的脸上，他谨慎地看了一眼Erik依旧掐在自己手臂上的手，突然由有些莫名的羡慕。

Erik突然松开了手，Charles用眼角的余光偷偷瞥了一眼Erik。他把相位枪夹回了皮带上，心不在焉地到处乱看。Charles刚被他拽过的地方像是打上了一个灼热的烙印。

Erik似乎深吸了口气，他的眼里似乎有什么东西一闪而过。可他的目光并没有放在Charles身上。他看着Logan和Scott，干咳了一下。

Scott和Logan立马就分开了。他们现在这个样子闪得Charles根本无法直视。他们两人 _都一样_ 疯疯癫癫地笑着，丝毫没有在意他人的目光，

“指挥官。”Logan从地上爬起来后立正，“哈罗。”

Scott还在笑，他笑得全身都在抖，根本稳不住身形。

“你们，”Erik面无表情地说，“到底在干什么。”

“唔，”Logan答道，“怎么了，长官。有什么事吗。”

“你们差点撞到大副。”

“大副，”Logan笑着对Charles说，“抱歉，长官。”

就连Charles大副他自己都没忍住也回应了Logan一个微笑。“并无大碍。”

“这才对嘛，长官”

“我看上去会像是，”Erik一字一顿地问他，“想知道你们做这些事情背后的意图么。”

“大概并不想，长官。”Logan依旧肆无忌惮地笑着，“我可以想象得出司令部的人发现你竟然把他们的一台罗刹送上西天时担忧的神情了，长官。”

“讲真，”Scott笑着插了一句，“他们大概会给他办法一个见鬼的勋章，然后提拔他去——”

“够了。”Erik的声音听上去像是一声叹息，“把这里打扫干净。”他颔首示意那台冒着烟的罗刹。“我们将在二十分钟内启程。不管你们在不在舰桥，我们都会准时离开。我不想再看到有人迟到。”他转身离开。

Charles看着他离去的背影，不知为何有些沮丧。Erik看上去也不像是在生他的气的样子。或许Erik气恼是因为他们两个竟然可以无拘无束放下一切；也或许是一些其他的原因——

他打断了自己的思绪。“好吧，先生们，”他说，但愿他的声音足够强硬，“我建议你们赶紧动手。我相信领航员说要在二十分钟内离开时认真的。”

“恕我直言，”Logan和Scott稍息之后已经着手开始清理那堆残骸，“我建议 _你_ 也赶紧动手。”

Charles转身离开。他不知道该说些什么。

“日，”他离开的同时听见Scott喊了一句，“我真觉得泰塔利姆是我们 _有史以来_ 去过的最他妈好玩的一个空间站。”

我的，Charles暗想，天啊。

译注：  
① 这其实pan玩了一个文字游戏，Charles说的是“We should probably leave.”，意思就是赶紧走的意思。但是Erik只是在Charles那句话后面加多了一个词变成“We should leave them.”后，整句话的意思就发生了微妙的变化，直接变成了不要管他们这两个傻逼lol！非常微妙的一个文字游戏XD

X

“长官，飞船已做好出发的准备。”当他走进舰桥时Raven告诉他，“军团兵Azazel报告引擎状态良好。”

“很好，”Erik答，“开始进行核对检查。”

“马上，长官。”

Erik很想宰掉Logan和Scott，他真的可以这么做，况且压根不会有任何人缅怀他们。当然除了Charles以外，不过Erik可能也许大概觉得自己还是能够说服Charles。还好他们现在只是在泰塔利姆，他疲倦地说服自己，还好这里不是里德也不是尤瑞里恩。他们短时间内是不会再回泰塔利姆了。

这想法让他打了个哆嗦。他 _习惯_ 了。他竟然有些无动于衷地在期待这样的事情。

“核对检查完毕，长官。”Charles走了进来，身后的门关闭的同时Raven向众人宣布，“所有系统已上线运行。”

“待命。”Erik定了定神，看着他的副官，“对不起，他们两人那样我当时真的看不下去了。”

Charles眨眨眼睛，轻声微笑，看得Erik心里也不禁有些开心。“说实话，”他说，“我也一样。他们不应该亲那么久的。”

“我不想知道他们是打算怎么处理那台罗刹。”Erik故作轻松。他的视线几乎无法从Charles的双眸上移开。它们蓝得太过深邃。

Charles笑着摇摇头。“我们当初就应该地悄悄离开。”

Erik真想说些别的。他真应该说些别的。可他的脑子却是一片空白。

“Charles，”Raven的话语打断了Erik心不在焉的沉思，“Cain Marko的生命体征表明他即将苏醒。我预计他会在4.5分钟内完全清醒过来。”

噢。Erik差点都要忘了Marko这茬。

真是棒极了。


	7. You're a bloody idiot 你这个白痴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 防火防盗防继兄

Logan和Scoot在去舰桥的路上正好看见了Charles。Logan总觉得他们的大副看上去糟透了，浑身上下都用闪烁着由好几种不同的语言写成的 _警告_ 。Charles不像是会这样不安的类型。Logan打从一开始就这么觉得，可真相究竟如何谁又知道呢？说不定是他们的指挥官又说了些蠢话。

真的。真是日了狗。

“长官，你在找我们？”他问。说不定这是个弄清真相的好机会。

Charles很明显扫了一眼天花板。他甚至都没有注意到这两人的到来。搞什么鬼。“不，”他说，“不过我很高兴你们回来了。领航员已经做好了出发的准备。你们把那玩意儿给弄干净了吗？”

“长官，”Scott的声音中有些小小的自豪，“他们永远不会发现我们玩坏了他们的东西。”

Charles忍不住笑了起来。“听上去还挺好的。你们最好赶在指挥官决定把你们丢到其他岗位上前过去。”

“长官，”Logan小心翼翼地问了一句，“那你呢？”

“我过去看看我们的，呃，囚犯。”Charles虽然装出一副轻松的样子，可他看上去还是有些紧张。

Logan眯起眼睛。“囚犯？”搞什么，什么时候他们这艘船上还有俘虏了？他很久以前就没有这样的想法了。尽管自从他和Scott·去他的·Summers在一起之后，他有时候还是会觉得这艘船就是一座监狱。我的老天。

“噢，对，你不知道。”Charles轻快地说了一句，可Logan总觉得他像是在后悔自己选择聊起了这个话题。你应该骗他的，蠢货。“领航员决定，嗯，让我们的乘客暂时待在拘留舱里。”

“长官，”Scott像个傻逼一样叫了出来，“是Cain Marko？”

Logan依然眯着眼睛。还在Oh-Bee上时，Cain·去他的·Marko不请自来地跑到舰桥上就没给人留下好印象。Logan在想那笨蛋是不是心里在打什么算盘。

“对，Cain。”现在Charles看上去更加不自在了，“他对于本人以及其他的船员都有危险，所以领航员就强行拘留了他。”

Logan伸出手，看着大副脖子上的淤青，比对了一下。

这。他妈。 _什么鬼。_

Scott蹙眉。“这是什么时候——”

Logan真想踩Scott一脚（讲真，他更愿意选择一拳打爆他的蛋），可老天，这是认真的？幸运的是，Raven此时跑出来打圆场了。

“Howlett军团兵，Summers军团兵，指挥官非常礼貌地请求你们前往舰桥。”关于AI人格的设计Logan虽然不懂，但是不管Raven是谁对她进行编程的，她在拆台这方面还真的是翘楚。

所以大概意味着他们也没有继续呆在这里的必要了。

“你们快去吧。”Charles的声音听上去既不愤怒也不严厉，只是非常的冷淡——他说完了。Charles Xavier变得像这样冷漠的情况稀少到Logan掰着手指都能数过来。

他弃疗了。

况且Charles确实没说错。他们再不过去，领航员说不定会开始计划怎么弄死他们，或者让他们迟到的每一分钟都痛苦得生不如死。

“是，长官。”Logan和Charles点点头。还没等Charles反应过来，他便拽着Scott的衣服就朝最近的电梯冲去。

抱怨的声音让他停了下来。“搞什么，Logan，放手，你他妈这混蛋——”

“闭上你的鸟嘴，Summers，”Logan猛地把Scott推进电梯里，一拳砸在控制面板上，“你再说一个字我就打爆你的蛋。”

“去你的。”Scott又像个傻逼一样开了口。真是个无可救药的傻逼。

Logan耸耸肩，捏了一下自己的指关节。管他的呢，他事先已经警告过了。

电梯到达舰桥后打开了门，Scott依然蜷缩在地上哀嚎。在场的所有人包括领航员都看了他们一眼，Logan得意洋洋地笑了出来。

这并不代表他已经忘记了Cain Marko或者他们大副脖子上的那一圈淤痕。他可以把手头上的工作都准备好，然后再来决定要接着做什么。

毕竟，Logan说服自己，还是应该坦诚相待。他是一个行动派的男人，绝对会分分钟让那些自以为可以侥幸逃脱 _这些_ 事情的人叫爸爸。

X

关于他的生父，Charles并没有什么概念。主要还是因为在他非常年幼时，他的父亲便被航天事故夺去了性命——讲真，这并不是什么稀奇事——因为他本身就不是什么顾家的男人。

他对于自己的母亲也没有什么概念，但却是出于不同的原因。Brain Xavier有自己的事业；Sharon Xavier有无穷无尽的酒精。或许，他们也有过一段幸福的婚姻。虽然只是曾经而已。

Charles不紧不慢地前往船舱内的拘留舱，他反复思考着这些问题。看见他肩章上的军衔时，人群都主动给他让出了一条路。可他沉浸在自己的世界里，丝毫没有注意到身边的人们。

他试着剖析自己的情绪，用可悲的字眼来暗示自己，这样他便会放弃思考这个问题。他知道这不是一个好习惯，这导致了他很少与自己的父母交流，导致了格外专横且挑剔的Kurt Marko以及他那笨拙的儿子Cain成为了他的隐患。

他甚至都不太明白为什么他的母亲会认识Kurt Marko，也不明白为什么他们会结婚——当然Charles也怀疑过这一切与Xavier家族的资产脱不了干系。Brain Xavier是个富裕的男人。而当时那个时候Kurt还在绞尽脑汁地维持自己的小公司——直到有一天，Charles被叫去她母亲的房间（Charles现在回忆起过去，他经常像是躲着瘟疫一样避开那个地方），当时他还是相当雀跃不已：说不定是她听几个仆人说了，他的儿子在学校里又取得了A的成绩，她想要好好和他交流一下，向他祝贺。

他真是个傻瓜，竟然在如此幼稚地期待着能够发生那样的奇迹。

实际上他在那里见到的是即将成为自己继父的人：Charles，他即将要成为你的继父，听上去很棒对吧，而且你还会有一个年纪与你相仿的玩伴。如果可以的话，你们两个先下去，让我和Kurt独处一会吧，我的好孩子。

接着Cain就迅速证明了这一切错得有多离谱。在他们两人刚走出那该死的门之后，他就把Charles从楼梯上推了下去。

因为这件事，Charles的身影没有出现在他们任何一张婚礼照片上。双腿的伤势让他没有办法穿着正装，况且Sharon也一直在强调这会让他格格不入。所以那些照片上只有微笑着的Kurt，Sharon以及Cain。多么甜蜜的一家三口。

对于现在来看，这确实并不是什么大事。可在当时，这却刺心得让人难过。

至于Kurt，则是另一种类型的敌视。哪怕是现在，Charles依旧没有弄清楚他究竟是对这男人做了什么，才让他对自己的态度这般尖酸刻薄。他做了什么都不是重点，重点是Charles所做的一切没有一件事是让他满意的。比起以前，这真是一个残酷的变化。被他的父母所忽视，这让Charles直到现在依然记忆犹新（而这一切实在是太过清晰，哪怕都已经过那么多年，他一想到这里还是会紧张），他把自己置于几近要落泪的重压之下，总是向自己暗示不要去在意Kurt会说什么，也不要去在意Kurt会怎么想。

同时这也意味着，Cain永远是正确的。

他的最后一个稻草出现在他十八岁生日那天，他那在上午就有点喝得醉醺醺的母亲告诉他：Charles，Kurt和我考虑了很久，我们一致认为你父亲的遗产应该平均分给你和Cain，因为这样才显得比较公平。你会理解我的，你当然会理解我。

Charles表示他更宁愿把自己的遗产全都塞给Kurt Marko。就在同一天，他收拾好了自己的行李，去了帝国学院。他无处可去，除了那里。

他来到TEF钢铁之心号的最底层，站在拘留舱的门外。现在他成为了副指挥官，而他最好的朋友也成为了指挥官。他爱上了他的指挥官，可是他却不敢告诉对方。他怕有些东西一旦说出了口，他的生命中那些最为重要的东西就会消失不见。

这就 _是_ 他的生活的真真切切的样子。

Charles深吸了口气来平复自己的呼吸，在他输入了访问密码后门向一边滑开。

钢铁之心只有三个拘留舱，自然而然，Cain被关押在第一个拘留舱中。他靠在远处的墙角上，悠闲地伸直了双腿坐在地上。Charles敢打赌，要是他有打火机的话，他说不定还会在抽烟——他的样子相当轻松自在。

Charles走到闸门前，默默看着彼此。四周静得可怕，只有他们两个人之间的力场发出嗡嗡的声音，在这空间内回响着。

“你这个白痴。”Charles尽力让自己的声音保持平稳。Cain小时候就没少吓过Charles，但他现在这个样子却让Charles愤怒。

Charles勾起嘴角冷笑。“我不怕你也不怕你的领航员。”

“这是他的船，”Charles非常中肯地说，“你理应感到畏惧。”

Cain不屑地笑了笑。“等着我把这件事告诉Kurt。他绝对会把你们两人都送上军事法庭——”

“继续说，”Charles毫不犹豫地打断了他。只要他能保护Erik，他根本不会在乎自己的事业，“我建议你也和他说说你洋相大出的事。”

Cain突然站了起来，走到距离拘留舱限制力场前几毫米的地方，居高临下地看着Charles。Charles并没有逃开，他非常淡定地站在原地。略微等待了一会之后，他歪着脑袋看着自己的继兄。

“Charlie，这算什么？”Cain轻柔的声音暗藏着杀机，“你从学院里滚出去之后，翅膀也终于变硬了？”

“算是吧，”Charles含糊地说。让他一下子就保持冷静并不是一件容易的事情，但时间的推移让他越来越适应。他一定能做得到的，“你最好客气点，表现像样一些。还是说你希望我们抵达科瑞利亚前一直都呆在这里？”

Cain嗤之以鼻。“Charlie，放我出去。我会好好表现的。”

Charles又怎么会忘记上一次Cain向他保证好好表现时所发生的事情。那次Charles的下场是脑袋被人狠狠按在花园的池塘里。

就算这样，Charles还是沉默地把手伸过闸门。在那个装置扫描确认之后，解除了力场，打开了拘留舱。

Cain迅速地从里面走了出来。Charles本能地向后退了两步，他做好了最坏的打算。Cain停下阴险地笑了笑，慢慢把手搭在Charles的肩上，“Charlie，为什么要这么紧张？这里只有我。”

搭在他肩头的手让Charles毛骨悚然，他耸耸肩把那只手抖了下去，有些嫌恶地往后闪。“别碰我。”

“好吧，好吧。”Cain依旧保持着先前的笑容收回手，“不用时时刻刻都防着我嘛。老天，你 _怎么_ 变了这么多。”

“不过你还是一点都没变。”Charles酸溜溜地说了一句。转身走回电梯里。

那混蛋也笑着跟了上来。“你懂的，如果我跟他说的话，老爹才不会相信我栽在你的船上。执行官Charles。”

“我不会再在乎Kurt的想法了。”Charles干脆地说。电梯关上了门开始向上运行，“我祈祷他不会相信你的鬼话。这样你们都可以继续假装我不存在，就像以前一样。”

Cain又笑了起来。“Charlie，信不信由你，我 _真的_ 很想你。”

“喔，我信。”他们来到寂静的甲板上时，Charles说，“我可以想象得出你失去了最爱的沙包时脸上失落的表情。”

“那整个星期我都是哭着入眠的。”Cain幸灾乐祸地笑了笑，“可是，你看看你。你的性格塑造得还是挺成功的，可不是吗？你现在已经是执行官了，看在上帝的份上，你真的应该感谢——”

Charles迅速单手从皮带上拔出相位枪。他平时没有配枪的习惯，但是他的军衔与着装规定要求他必须配枪。现在他真的是无比庆幸。“把话说清楚，Cain，我发誓，你有种就把话说清楚。不管是你，还是你爸，你们对我所做的一切 _没有_ 一件事是对我有好处的。我凭着 _自己_ 本事当上了执行官。我为什么会成为大副，这也是 _因为_ 我凭着自己的本事，让领航员觉得我适合这个职位。所以我什么都不欠 _你_ 的。”

“天，Charlie，”Cain笑得相当可怕，“为什么你不告诉我你现在的感受呢？它们是不是已经成为你这些年里的那些悲苦故事了？你在家里的艰苦生活，对吧，却闭口不提你其实是有钱人家里的小孩——”

“Cain，这是事实，”Charles无情地打断了他，“它们从来不是杜撰的故事。当时是我自己选择离开的，你这个自恋的混蛋。我之所以不回来，是因为我从不回头。我从不会浪费我的时间去抱怨像你这样的人。”他不耐烦地咕哝了几句，接着转身继续往前走。他现在根本不想看着自己的继兄，“我们凭什么又要护送你？”他有些怨恨地说，“那些巡洋舰全都报废了吗？”

“你真的有读完你的任务日志吗？”Cain跟在他身后讽刺，“你们有幸护送我去科瑞利亚是因为我和老爹去第三地球时谈妥了一笔大生意。这大概是，表面上是这样的。”

Charles停下脚步，慢慢转了过来，用十分嫌恶的口吻说。“那实际上呢？”

“你确定你的真想知道？”Cain那白痴笑了笑，“或许你应该继续执行官方任务比较好，小执行官。”

“你到底做了什么？”Charles的不安的心一沉，“如果你置我们于危险之中，Cain——”

“放轻松，Charlie。”Cain伸手拍拍他的后背，“你什么也不用担心。这背后的秘密交易可能确实会引起某些人的不满，但他们绝对不会跟踪星际舰队的船。他们不敢。”

“是啊，就目前 _你_ 所知。”Charles气得差点说不出话。Cain说不定会害死他们所有人，“你把我们都蒙在鼓里。我们只针对这个简单的护航任务做了相应的准备，要是他妈的有人攻击——”

“我说了，这你不用担心。”Cain淡淡地说，“据他们所知。我还没有从第三地球上离开呢。”

“这不是重点！”Charles一把推开了他。他必须去舰桥向Erik报告这件事，见鬼的Cain就是个自私到了极点的混蛋——

“老天，Carlie，你真是个讨厌鬼。”这是他失去意识前所听见的最后一个警告。

X

Charles在那个学期开始前的一个月终于成功注册入学，但在那之后他的成绩一落千丈。

那次可是他人生中头一回产生了不想给任何人留下深刻的印象的冲动——无论是对于他的父亲或是母亲来说，这不过都是白费力气，尤其是Kurt——Charles都不知道为什么自己会就这样把所有的责任都推卸得一干二净。

他很惶恐，因为现在这里只有他一个人。他可以肯定他的母亲已经与他断绝关系。他对于人们口中所说的这个现实世界毫无头绪，唯一的解决方案只有流连于酒吧与聚会之间，消磨他的人生。他现在终于拥有了过去不可企及的自由，他终于离开了Kurt和Cain以及他的母亲。如果事情再像这样恶化下去，她说不定会选择自杀来了结自己。实话说，这根本不是件大事，因为没有人会因此而难过。

他第一次正式去上课的那天过得一团糟，反正这些他根本就不在乎。所以他跌跌撞撞地从酒吧里出来，吐了Erik Lehnsherr一脚并且最后还挣得了一顿揍。

Charles在一天之内就给Erik买好了新鞋子，作为道歉还请他吃了一顿饭，只为了让Erik原谅自己。Erik就这样看着他，眼睁睁地 _看着他_ 。他虽然像是在审视自己，但目光却和Kurt的完全不一样，Charles情不自禁地想要做得更好。单纯只是为了Erik。

毕竟，他们现在已经成为了朋友，而且Charles从来没有交过朋友。所以他很珍惜这份友谊，他不想让Erik也觉得自己是个窝囊废。

X

他们度过的那段时光还是相当愉快的，Erik忍住了自己叹息的冲动，而且他们的钢铁之心老早就离开了泰瑞利姆。说不定等那些人发现一台罗刹被彻底损坏时，根本都没有办法追讨他们了。

Scott和Logan正在自己的岗位上工作，但他们偶尔也会爆发出几声窃笑。Erik发现Scott和Logan像白痴一样的傻笑正在刺激着他的神经。他们两个脑子都不太正常。竟然都这样了还能够健全地活着，这真是个奇迹。

Charles下去和他的继兄谈心还没有回来，Erik突然莫名有些不安。如果他是Charles的话，他是压根就不会下去和那个毫无价值的败类谈话的。不过Charles觉得还是去聊聊比较重要。

Erik突然觉得Charles应该打消时时刻刻都想要证明自己的念头。

回到主航道上之后，他们又进入了超时空行驶。Erik把他们的航线拖了出来，出神地看着它。“Raven，我们离下一个跳跃坐标还有多远？”

“746.7百万光年，长官。”AI接着往下说，“我们下一个跳跃点虽然很遥远，但是它会直接带我们降落在距离科瑞利亚星系最合理的距离上。”伴随着她的解说，红色与蓝色的航线在星图上闪烁。

Erik通常在任务中并无特殊偏好，但这一次他觉得能够越快完成越好。“很好。我们继续保持现状。”

“是，长官。”

“呃。长官？”Scott的声音听上去有些不知所措，“我们有一个逃生舱刚刚自行发射了出去。”机工长把指令输入到屏幕上，Erik非常肯定他可以看见一个船舱从钢铁之心上被弹射到了宇宙中。

Erik挑眉。“Raven？”

“37号逃生舱是由副指挥官Charles Xavier授权发射的。”Raven向他报告。

Charles？他在干什——

Scott笑了起来。“不是吧，你不是觉得Charles刚刚把他狗日的继兄射到了——”

“长官，我们收到了通讯请求。”Sean转过他的椅子，突然打断了他们。满是雀斑的脸突然苍白如纸，“波段属于纳瑞利安。”

Scott的笑容僵住了。

Erik突然觉得四周冰冷彻骨。


	8. See you for dinner 我们晚饭见

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个如教科书般标准的弗拉格，如果不确保自己是否具有主角光环，请千万，不要尝试。

整个世界都在天旋地转。伴随着眩晕与剧烈的头疼，Charles醒了。他想弄清楚到底发生了什么，可看似只有短短几秒的思考却仿佛是度过了好几小时。这到底是怎么了？

他面朝下躺在冰冷坚硬的地板上，费了好些力气才转过身子。这动作让他有些头晕。强烈的刺痛在他的颅骨中跳动，让他忍不住呻吟。他只好趴在地上稍作休息，等待呕吐感最终消退。

为什么他会躺在地上？为什么他的头会这么 _疼_ ？他把手插入发间，抚过后脑，指尖上带出了一些湿润粘滑的液体。哦不，他在流血，而他甚至不知道为什么会流血。在Charles刚想换一个姿势时，一声细微的恐慌却在不经意间脱口而出。他准备再次起身，却又摔回了地上。伴随着自己痛苦的呻吟，他视野中的景象再次开始旋转。

别慌，他再次稳住身形，别慌。我的头部被人攻击了。我可能还有脑震荡。我需要想起究竟发生了什么。我必须弄清楚现在到底在哪。

恶心的感觉终于逐渐退去，但才缓过劲的Charles依旧只能回想起一些破碎的记忆片段。他的名字是Charles Francis Xavier。他的军衔是地球第三舰队的执行官，他同时也是TEF钢铁之心号的副指挥官。Erik Lehnsherr领航员是他最好的朋友，他很迷人，Charles在暗恋他，因为他——

很好，没错。至少他的长期记忆并没有受到影响。这真是个好消息。

Charles这一回更加缓慢地调整自己的躯体，然后谨慎地坐了起来。他想起来了，他们的任务执行了一半。这是一个护航任务。他们正在——他的头又被一阵痛楚贯穿，Charles咬咬牙，继续理顺自己的记忆——他们在护送某人回家。

家。科瑞利亚。他们正在前往科瑞利亚的路上。干，他们护送的人是Cain。

Charles呜咽了一下，将自己的前额抵在面前光滑冰冷的墙壁上。他快虚脱了。他挣扎着想要站直身子，可是周遭的一切又开始旋转，这让他有些沮丧。他没有时间浪费在这些事情上面了。他必须去警告——

 _Erik。_ 他必须去警告Erik。关于......某些事。可，该死，是关于什么事的来着？

没错，没错。Charles的脑子虽然还在疼，然而他必须集中精力。他们在护送Cain。Cain是个该死的 _混蛋_ 。没错。Cain之前被关在拘留舱里。Charles下去和他谈话，然后把他放了出来。确实做到这步了对吧？没错。他能想起确实是自己把Cain放了出来。然后他们一起走向——

他累坏了。Charles感觉自己的身体在逐渐下沉，眼皮也越来越重。不，不，不，他不能睡。如果他有脑震荡，他就更加不应该睡过去。因为这......很糟。在有脑震荡的时候入睡。

对吧？

他的后脑勺真的很疼，非常非常疼。

 _没错。_ 他的思绪又清晰了一点，Charles眨眨眼睛抬起头。他的后脑勺，因为Cain和他一起在漫步，Cain一直在他身后，正好这时他——

那该死的混蛋。

Charles摸向自己的皮带。空的。相位枪不见了。这就对了，他在准备去警告Erik某些事情时推开了Cain，然后Cain拿走了他的相位枪。接着大概是用它朝着Charles的脑袋开了一枪。

那该死的白痴，Charles小心翼翼地举起手又摸了一下自己的后脑时有些困惑地想，他们会有眩晕档是有原因的，毕竟不是时时刻刻都需要一枪爆头。

该死。这意味着Cain揣着Charles的相位枪，在钢铁之心上乱晃。同时这也意味着，就在Charles流着口水躺在这里不省人事的同时，Cain可能出现在任何一个角落。这一切都是Charles的错，他真蠢，真蠢，真蠢——

话说回来，他到底在什么破方？怎么说现在也应该有人发现他在哪了吧？那些寻找执行官的人应该早就把他送到Hank那里去了才对，然后他说不定甚至还会举双手感谢对方呢？Charles环顾四周，这个空间非常狭窄。Cain是把他关在维修间里了吗？还是把他丢到垃圾槽里了？不，那里没这么大。至少Charles是这么猜测的。他以前可都没有真正被人活生生地丢到垃圾槽里。

靠着墙那边有张长凳，能容下好几个人。Charles歪着脑袋看着它们。上面的安全带很宽。真奇怪。钢铁之心航行时压根儿不会遇到需要使用它们的这么颠簸的情况。除非，Charles猜测，除非Logan准备在脱离超时空航行时再次关闭引擎。一般在这种情况下Charles会心甘情愿绑上所有的安全带，感谢上帝，好歹他不用再次从舰桥的这一头飞向那一头。

唔。毫无疑问，他在神游。

Charles扶着墙站了起来。身边的景象还在略微旋转，他挣扎着站了起来，随着时间的推移，他的身姿也在逐渐稳定。这很好。他的头还是很痛，但已经没有先前那么剧烈。或许是他自己太乐观了。反正无论如何，等他和Erik报告完之后，他真的应该去医疗舱看看。Hank大概会非常生气的。

这里有一扇窗口。真奇怪。谁会在维修间里装上舷窗呢？Charles知道这飞船船是Erik定制的，但说真的，在维修间里装一扇舷窗？这目的何在——

Charles往窗外看了一眼。目瞪口呆。

嗯，他陷入沉思，钢铁之心毫无疑问是艘气派的星舰。作为星舰，她无疑是优美的。特别是当她在这浩瀚无垠的宇宙里航行，星辰像无数个小光点四散在她周围时。

可如果他是正在 _看着_ 钢铁之心的话......

噢。那狗日的混蛋。

X

“搞什么？”Scott打破了寂静。打破沉默就像是他的本职工作一样，他真是擅长得不得了，在这整个星际间都无可匹敌。但是说实话，这一次他反倒是更想知道这操蛋的情况究竟是什么玩意。讲真， _这到底是什么鬼？_ “这里可是地球帝国的星域！他们不可能——他们不可能才刚刚 _到_ 这里。”

“显然这一切都发生了。”领航员冰冷地说，“他们就在这里。”他盯着主屏幕，这绝对是Scott人生中头一回看见指挥官这么慌乱的模样。

纳瑞利安的飞船通常都比钢铁之心还要大两倍。纳瑞利安人要真的能够像这样深入地球帝国的领土，那听上去可真是荒唐得可怕。Scott猜测道，他们竟然能遇见这群混蛋，未免也太微妙了一点吧？或许，是因为他们的星舰更小的缘故？这艘船的一切都让人毛骨悚然——它通体漆黑，狭长的船身两侧还有尖锐的翼状结构正在上下挥舞。Scott估摸着那个球茎的顶部就是他们的舰桥了。那群傻逼竟把自己的船弄成毫无防备的样子，可不是吗？

不过Scott读过关于那场战争的旧档案。纳瑞利安人的防御可不是那么轻易就能攻破的。从来都不是。

“这他妈绝对是开战的节奏。”Logan神情严肃，咀嚼那根雪茄的速度几乎都可以达到曲速飞行的速率了。Scott _知道_ 他很紧张。

与纳瑞利安人的苦战持续了整整六年。Scott依稀能够记得，那时他不过才六七岁——当时他最深刻的印象也不过就是第一地球的陨落。仔细想想，指挥官好像是第一地球的人来着？该死。

那场战争虽然用帝国的胜利画上了句号，但最操蛋的是，Scott曾在学院的策略学IV课上研习过这份报告，它不过是一场糟糕透顶的僵局罢了。纳瑞利安人大概是耗光了供应补给，所以才选择了撤退，他猜测道，他们绝对不可能是夹着尾巴逃跑的。不过纳瑞利安人撤退后，两方势力似乎达成了某种共识——纳瑞利安人不会进入地球帝国的领地，地球帝国的船只也不会踏入纳瑞利安人的领土。最后一切的终结就是，那群混蛋完全撤离了，他们回到他们自己的星域中，然后从此消失不见。

显然，直到现在。我的天，Scott _竟然_ 在见证纳瑞利安人挑起战争的那艘船上。通常这艘船都会被炸成碎片，然后事后大家会把这称作为“战争的导火索”。

操。他可还没有做好壮烈牺牲的准备。

日。他的弟弟也在这里。坑爹的Alex总是喜欢多管一些不属于自己的闲事。

_干。_

“长官，他们在等待我们的答复。”Cassidy不安地说。他大概也不想死。

“Summers，升起防护罩。”领航员的语气非常坚决。感谢上帝，他看上去终于从直勾勾地看着屏幕的状态中脱离了出来，“全功率输出。尽可能谨慎地准备好武器。”

“是，长官。”Scott觉得自己就是在做噩梦。这太不真实了。他们之前确实有些小摩擦，但现在这些可是该死的 _纳瑞利安人_ 。自从战争结束之后，没有人联系过他们。这已经过去了十六年吗，还是十七年？老天，现在这样要他算清楚数字真是无比困难。“长官，防护罩已升至全功率。武器待命中。”

领航员笔直地站了起来。Scott匆匆扫了一眼舰桥，所有人脸上都是严肃的神情。“所有人待命。Cassidy，接通通讯。让我们来看看他们凭什么自以为能够进入地球帝国的领土。”

“是，长官。”

通讯频道被转接到主屏幕上。在这十五年后，他们终于成为了接触纳瑞利安人的第一人。

X

Charles瘫在长凳上。这长凳和舷窗都表明他根本就不在维修间。他正在钢铁之心号上的一个逃生舱里。

而且还是已经被发射了的。

Cain击晕他之后，把他丢到了逃生舱里，接着发射了它。

Charles觉得自己的头又开始眩晕了，他也不知道这究竟是因为脑震荡，还是因为他的恐惧，抑或是因为他的怨气。当然更有可能是因为这三者的结合。由于他此刻的愤怒，所以他自己也不明白这之间的关系。

不，他不愤怒。他这是 _盛怒_ 。

他气得几乎要说不出话了。“超导计算机，”他终于说出了一句话，“我们最终的目的地是哪里？”鉴于他倒霉到家的体质，Cain估计是把他发射到最近的一颗行星上了。

“副指挥官，我们已经抵达目的地。”冰冷的女性声音回答了他的问题，听上去一点都不像Raven，“开始关闭计算机。日安。”

“什么？”Charles嘴角一抽，他的头又开始剧烈地疼痛起来。他就这样被人抛在空荡荡的太空里了？

眼下为什么钢铁之心上的人都没有发现他们随机发射了一个逃生舱？Scott说不定像往常一样，根本就没有注意到控制面板上发生的变化——

一大片暗影覆上了逃生舱。过了一阵子，整个逃生舱开始剧烈晃动起来。

 _现在_ 又怎么了？

Charles摇摇晃晃地站了起来，趴在狭小的舷窗前观望。糟糕，这个错误的角度让他根本看不见是什么东西在他上方。说不定是钢铁之心。更让人惊讶的是，她的速度缓慢得几乎像是悬停在宇宙中。Charles感觉有什么东西在向上牵引自己的逃生舱。有可能是牵引光束。这意味着有什么东西——或者什么人——在他上面。这艘不起眼的逃生舱竟然让Erik停止了前进。

Charles希望他们对他的态度还算友善。

逃生舱又晃了一下，Charles险些摔倒。他被带到了一艘船里面。他看见舷窗外黑亮的舱门大张着嘴。四周黑蒙蒙的。他不知道谁有像这样一艘黑色的船。作为一艘飞船，黑色并不是理想的喷涂颜色，因为这种颜色在太空中实在难以辨认。

但是很久以前，曾经有过一次关于这些黑色船只的传说......

他的头再次被一阵刺痛所贯穿，Charles忍不住发出一声痛苦的抱怨。去他的Cain。

外面传来一声巨响，他的逃生舱剧烈晃动了一下。Charles猜测自己已经完全进入了捕获他的飞船内部。他突然有些紧张。他不知道对方是谁，也不知道现在在哪里。他出于本能地摸了一下自己的皮带，可是，噢，对——Cain拿走了他的相位枪。

Charles瞬间变得无比清醒。他现在毫无抵抗之力。

震耳欲聋的拍打声吓了他一跳。逃生舱的舱门打开那一瞬，Charles向后退去，紧紧贴在墙根上。Charles盯着那两个似乎想要救他的人挤在门前。

他们高瘦的身躯外包裹着一层看似病态的绿皮肤，顶着一颗球茎状的脑袋。他们的眼睛奇大无比，像两汪漆黑的水池，Charles甚至能从他们眼里看见自己的倒影，他们的嘴被许多杂乱的触须所包裹。他们都扛着武器对着他——巨大丑陋的等离子炮正抵在他面前。

Cain没有把Charles抛在这片星空中。Cain把他亲手交到了纳瑞利安人手里。

X

Erik很冷静。非常，非常冷静。

他不过是在看着那些毁掉了自己的母星与双亲的人罢了。然而他的船员需要他保持冷静，需要团结一心，需要无所畏惧。

Scott和Logan都异常安静，纹丝不动地坐在自己的位置上盯着主屏幕。眼前的这一切让他们都闭上了嘴。舰桥其他的成员也是一片死寂。Erik可以肯定他们都在回忆关于纳瑞利安人的一切：关于纳瑞利安人是怎么先斩后奏的；关于纳瑞利安人是怎么无法沟通的；关于纳瑞利安人是如何无情地谋杀了三十亿人——

Erik平稳地深吸了口气，忍住了把目光瞥向电梯的冲动。Charles去哪儿了？他虽然从来没有承认过，但此刻他需要他的副官在自己的身边，仅是出于章程的需要，别无其他的原因。 _快点，Charles。_

“你好，指挥官。”纳瑞利安人嘴边那一圈触须让他的声音有些模糊，触须在令人作呕地地挥舞。但至少他们说的是通用语，所以Erik还是能够听懂他们的话，“我是42级亚空使(Sub-Visser 42)①。”

“我是领航员Erik Lehnsherr，”Erik不紧不慢地说，“你们偏离纳瑞利安的领土太远了，亚空使。澄清你们打破地-瑞协定条约(Earth-Nyrule Treaty)的原因。”

“Cain Marko在你的船上吗？”亚空使完全没有理会Erik的问题。

“什么？”他下意识地脱口而出。他的大脑正在高速运转。Marko？这里有那么多人，为什么他们偏偏要找——

“Cain Marko，Marko工业的那个？”42级亚空使的声音听上去非常粗野，“我们得知他现在正在TEF钢铁之心号上，这正是你们的船，不是吗，领航员？”

“如果是呢？”Erik非常慎重地审视着这个纳瑞利安人，慢悠悠地说。

“我们希望你可以向他传达我们的交易已经完成了。”亚空使说，“我们已经收到了报酬。”

“ _操，_ ”Scott倒吸一口凉气。

Erik没有理会他。他在思索这让人惊叹不已的内幕。Marko工业与纳瑞利安人究竟达成了什么协议？如果真的是这样，那么他和他的船员就在刚才被卷入了某些背叛星际联盟的行为。这错得太离谱了，Erik甚至不知道该从哪里开始数。

Charles到底在 _他妈的_ 什么地方？

“报酬？”Erik差点都要忘了问。等他找到Marko之后......

“喔。领航员，抱歉，”42级亚空使的道歉听上去更像是嘲讽，“我们将保留逃生舱的所有权。恕我们无法将它交还给你。”

“我的逃生舱。”Erik传入自己耳中的声音听上去无比平静冷淡。可让他惊讶的是，整个舰桥的人都听不见他胸腔中剧烈跳动的声音。

42级亚空使咯咯笑了起来，舰桥上充斥着奇怪的笑声。他点点头，舰桥舱门打开之后，Erik可以从主屏幕上完完整整地看见里面的景象，“没错，领航员。你的逃生舱。”

Erik感觉整个钢铁之心抛下了他，让他孤身一人在坠落中浮沉。他往前走了一步，Scott紧拽着Logan的椅背。Scott和Logan爆发出可以让整个舰桥的人都能听见的叹息和咒骂，因为画面中Charles正在被两个纳瑞利安人用等离子炮抵在喉咙上，押送到纳瑞利安的舰桥中。

“Charles。”Erik的话都哽在喉咙里。他不能这么做——他不可以这么做—— _那他该怎么办？_

“你好呀，Erik。”Charles吓坏了，脸色苍白如纸。可他却强迫自己直挺挺地站在那两个绑架自己的犯人之间。“今天真是祸不单行的一天，对吧？”

“Charles，”Erik完全失去了言语的能力。这当然没有发生，他怎么可能会让这一切发生，“我——”

“我们晚饭见，如何？”Charles有些虚弱地笑了笑，往旁边闪了一下避开其中一个纳瑞利安人蹭过他脸颊的触须，“还有，别，别迟到了。”他根本没有办法克制住自己颤抖的声音。Erik想要尖叫。

但Erik只是强迫自己深吸了口气。不仅仅是因为他的船员需要他保持冷静， _Charles_ 也需要他保持冷静，需要团结一心，需要无所畏惧。至于Charles，Erik可以不惜一切代价。 _也愿意_ 不惜一切代价。“我从不迟到。”

Charles又勉强地笑了一下。而Erik根本无法移开视线。“好。”

“我们这就返回纳瑞利安的领土。”42级亚空使说。Erik差点都要忘了这个外星人的存在，他的世界里现在只有Charles一人，“恕不奉陪，领航员。日安。”

Erik还是没有办法把自己的视线从Charles身上挪开。“既然你们已经违反了地-瑞协定条约中好几项条款，恐怕我难以苟同就这么放你们返回纳瑞利安——”

42级亚空使只是笑了笑。这动作让他的触角呈诡异的形状展开。“日安，领航员。”

通讯突然中断了。主屏幕切回到纳瑞利安的飞船的图像时，他们正好看见对方的星舰只从视野中一闪而过，驶入了超时空。

纳瑞利安人走了。

Charles也是。

“操！”Scott大喊着，砰地一拳砸在控制板上。

 _CharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharles。_ Erik想要毁灭一些东西。或者人。“Raven，”他的声音出奇的冷静，“封锁全船。没有我的命令，不准任何人更改。”

“是，长官。”Raven话音刚落，Scott和Logan也先后站了起来，“开始封锁。清除除指挥官指令以外的所有更改模式。”

Erik转身离开，走向电梯时才意识到Scott和Logan正跟在他身后。他们喜欢的话，当然可以跟上来。他并不在乎。“很好，”电梯门缓缓打开后，他走进去，“锁定Cain Marko的位置。”

“马上，长官。”

等Erik找到Marko之后，他绝对会宰了他。

译注：  
① 这里纳瑞利安的军衔引用了变身战士(Animorphs)系列中耶尔库(Yeerk)的军衔系统。军衔由空力使(Visser)与亚空使(Sub-Visser)两个部分组成。军衔后的数字部分代表了他们的等级。 亚空使相当于人类军衔中上校的等级。


	9. We're on the same team 我们现在是一伙的啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读本章前，若没事请手持旧第一地球基督教的圣经吟诵。 **这就像是一种恩赐。**
> 
> 以及本章场面血腥，未成年人请在家长指引下阅读。

Marko在万磁王号上被拿下了。

这他妈完全是意料之中，Logan嫌恶地想，这 _该死的胆小鬼_ 大概真以为自己可以乘坐万磁王号逃脱。操你妈，真是日了巨型犬。万磁王号的外观看上去虽然和星舰没什么区别，但它可是这整个宇宙中最为壮丽的大气巡洋舰。

据Charles所说，凯夫拉族建造钢铁之心的时候，这艘万磁王号是作为赠品送给指挥官的，因为他们很喜欢他。Logan像往常一样觉得Charles就是在扯淡，可这他妈，或许只要指挥官想，他的性格真的可以非常具有可塑性。不管怎么说，万磁王号是一台非常精密的飞行器——Charles猜测，这玩意似乎被某种行星磁场所覆盖着——Logan真的很希望自己有朝一日能够亲手操纵它，但这可能性小得微乎其微。因为指挥官拒绝Logan或者Scott出现在它十码之内。

去他的呢。Logan说不定会刮伤万磁王号。可能吧。在涂装成这样夸张的飞行器上留下几道划痕，可真不是一件小事。

还是想想Charles吧。即使是在有第三者的情况下，Logan还是与Scott交换了视线。他们站在领航员的两侧，跟着他来到了停放万磁王号的最底层甲板。领航员——该死的，Erik，他现在虽然是指挥官，但他也是Erik——直到和Raven确认Marko确实在万磁王号上时，他都一直保持着沉默，脸上的表情甚至都没有变过：脸上虽然没有任何情绪，可他的目光比液氮还要寒冷。

甚至是傻逼的Scott都闭上了那该死的嘴。他们三个人一句话都没有说。

他们根本就不 _需要_ 。

正如她所说，Raven确实已经完全封锁了钢铁之心号。所有的入口与防爆墙都被关闭了。Erik甚至都不用要求其他人给他们让路，每个人看见他们走过来时都会自动退向旁边，给他们让出一条道来。他们不小心撞到了几个船员，可所有人在看到Erik脸上的表情的时候——Logan和Scott都会毫无保留地向他们投去自己的怒视——这些人便会马上他们面前滚走。幸运的是，没有人真的蠢到家了去询问他们这到底发生了什么。

他们到了停机架。Marko在万磁王号的舱门附近。

“嘿，”Scott的话让Marko抖了一下，“傻逼。”

“你他妈在这干嘛呢？”Logan边走边问——Erik还没有放慢他的脚步。Marko转过身面向他们，Logan还真是头一回产生了这么强烈地想要宰掉某人的冲动，这感觉甚至是对于Scott都没有。

Marko阴阴地笑了起来。他妈搞什么 _鬼_ 。“你好，领航员。”他掏出相位枪指着Erik的胸膛。这是Charles的枪，“我相信你有几个问题想要问我。”

X

Charles逐渐恢复了意识，可现在他的脑袋还在隐隐作痛。大概还是因为他的后脑还在往外缓缓渗血的缘故。

或许他现在呼吸这么急促的原因是出于纯粹的恐惧。

他费劲全力才没有让自己在纳瑞利安人的主屏幕上看见Erik时做出一些像是崩溃地求饶或者是更糟糕的尴尬行为。他只是将自己知道已经悄然爱上自己最要好的友人后所有的真情实感都表达了出来罢了。

Erik当时在 _注视着_ 他，很显然他在发抖。Charles以前从来都没有看见自己的朋友做出这样的表情，他不知道这是什么意思，他甚至没有向自己道别。

42级亚空使从主屏幕前转了过来，外面纯白的景象毫无疑问地说明了他们现在正在超时空中行驶。Charles感觉自己就像是一个展现在大众面前的昆虫标本，“如果刚刚和我通话的是领航员的话，那你一定是执行官了。”

Charles一句话也没有说，因为他还不知道这到底是怎么回事。

亚空使摇摇头。脸上的触须也跟着摆动。“人类，我们不在乎你是否乐意回答这个问题。你要么如实回答我的问题，要么就等着我们从你嘴里把答案撬出来。”

“我是执行官。”Charles答。不管这个亚空使所说的 _撬出来_ 指的是什么，它听上去都痛苦不堪。现在还没有必要说谎，至少对于Charles的军衔等级，没有说谎的必要。

纳瑞利安人咕哝了一声。听上去像是某种叹息。“我们虽然更想要一个领航员，但是执行官也还能凑合。你就够用了，我肯定。把他押下去。”

“用来干什么？”两个纳瑞利安人站在Charles身边，抓着他的手臂往前拖时，他问了一句。

42级亚空使没有回答他的问题。Charles被拖下了舰桥。这没关系，因为他的脑子和现在的情况一样，也是一片空白。他做出了决定——他受够了这些破事。

X

Erik迫不得已停下了脚步。一把相位枪正对着他的胸口。所剩无几的理智告诉他，毫无疑问，Marko现在占了上风。

理性思维。现在根本没有空间容得下他的理性思维，特别是Charles，Charles被——

“是啊，我们可有好一大串问题想问你呢，小子。”Logan慎重地说。他和Scott慢慢从Erik两侧散开，“不如从你 _他妈_ 到底以为自己是谁开始，给我说实话。”

“我觉得这答案十分显而易见。军团兵。”Marko慵懒地笑了笑，目光从Scott，Erik还有Logan身上扫过，“我是Marko工业的Cain Marko。”

Scott爆发出一阵狂笑，那毛骨悚然的笑声吸引了Marko的注意力。Marko看了一眼这机工长，手中的相位枪晃动了一下。“错，”Scott笑着说，目露凶光的他看上去像是彻底的疯了，“你死定了。”他猛地扑了上去。

Marko转过相位枪对准他扣下扳机，与此同时Logan从另一边也扑了上来。Erik看着他两个下属——不，他意识到，现在这状况他们不仅仅是自己的下属，他们是他的朋友，他们是Charles的朋友——他们擒住了Marko，一起把他手中的枪夺了过来。这混合着喘息与嘟囔还有恶毒咒骂的混战没有持续太长的时间。但Scott和Logan突然推倒了Marko。Scott握着相位枪咧嘴露出一个狂热笑容的同时Logan擦了擦自己的嘴角。

“祝你他妈生日快乐，”他说，“长官。”

这虽然都过去了几个月了，但它不是重点。Erik还是朝着他们两人点了点头，走上前去拎着Marko的衣领对着这狡猾的混蛋脸上就是一拳。伴随着一声清脆的咔嚓声，Marko向后仰去——好极了，Erik有些残忍地想，似乎有什么东西被打断了——Erik现在大脑中一片空白，就像超时空航行中窗外的景象一样。他只知道自己绝对会把Marko揍得不成人形。Marko尖叫着的同时试图对Erik的攻击做出反击，但冷酷无情的Erik早已抢占了上风。就算是以前在他双亲去世时，他都没有像现在这样 _怒不可遏_ ——

有人从他身后按住他的手臂，把他拖了回来，“冷静，长官，你的意图已经很明显了——顺说，那真是一记漂亮的右勾拳，完美得无可挑剔——但是你最好先给这混蛋留口气，这样我们也好问他几个问题，来吧——”Erik过了好一阵才意识到是Logan把他拉了回来。这人无论是身高还是体型都比他要强健得多，现在Erik只好看着Marko这张该死的脸气得发抖。他还没打够呢，可Logan确实说的没错。

Erik抖了一下，Logan松手放开了他。略微喘息的Erik脚步有些摇摇欲坠。他的双拳都已伤痕累累，之前砸了一拳墙壁时受伤的那只手更是疼痛难忍。可Erik根本就不在乎。

Charles成为了这场战争的囚徒，不然他还能是什么？出现在地球帝国星域内的纳瑞利安人，和这整个星系中最大最不可或缺的Marko工业联手合作，达成了协议。Charles成为了 _战俘_ ，这一切都是Cain Marko的错。

“所以。”Logan叼着一个雪茄，一如既往的平静，走到瘫在地上的Marko跟前，“你应该不介意告诉我为什么他妈要卖掉你自己的弟弟吧？你这人渣，你的目的到底是什么？”Erik很高兴Logan替他问出了这些问题。因为他恐怕自己这样站在Marko面前看着他的话，根本没有办法平息想要将他撕成碎片的冲动。

Marko发出一声刺耳的笑声。“那又有什么关系。已经太迟了——”

Logan一脚踩在Marko的胸口，Marko发出几声哀鸣。“那你也跟告诉我。”

“这才不是私仇，”Marko咳嗽着，“本来那人应该是你。”他看着Erik颔首示意，Erik感觉自己僵住了。

“你他妈在说什么？”Logan现在也愣住了。

“他们想要一个高阶的军官。”Marko好像耸了耸肩，“需要一个知道星际舰队内部是如何运作的人。知道星际舰队的数量，位置，暗号。领航员绝对是理想的选择。”他居然还他妈笑了起来，“不过执行官也不差，正好我看见Charlie走在我前面。这完全是小菜一碟。”

火冒三丈的Erik又往前走了几步，但Scott却扯着他的胳膊，脸上挂着同样神经兮兮的笑容，“请让我来，长官。”他举起Charles的相位枪，对准Marko的腿开了一枪。

中枪后的Marko在嚎叫。Erik知道Scott只把枪设置成了中档的昏迷等级，但就算这样依然可以小范围地对皮肤与神经造成伤害。Erik非常高兴Logan还一脚踢翻了正在剧痛中打滚的Marko。

“听上去他们似乎在谋划入侵。”Logan粗声粗气地说，“而且听上去Marko工业也掺了一脚。”他抬脚踢了一下Marko的肋骨，“他们到底给了你们什么好处，嗯？让你们出卖自己的 _种族_ ？你真是操蛋得让人恶心反胃——”他每说一个字都会踢Marko一脚。

Erik挥开Scott的手臂，现在轮到他去制止Logan了。他赶在Logan弯身双手拎着Marko的衣领把他从地上扯起，在Cain身后用胳膊死死扣住对方的脖子，抓着他的脑袋把他往后方的万磁王号的侧舷上撞前让Scott阻止了他。Marko有气无力地挣扎了几下，他现在非常痛苦，但这仍然不够。

“Summers，射他另一条腿。”Erik冰冷地下令。

Scott单手搭在Logan的肩上，又笑了起来。他的声音听上去真的跟疯了似的。“长官，这真他妈是我的荣幸。”他用空闲的手举起相位枪，打穿了Marko另一条腿。

Marko发出一声嚎叫，在Erik手中扭动，可Erik却依旧冷酷无情地按着他。这个男人出卖了他的同伴。他出卖了Charles。在Erik眼中，没有什么比Cain Marko更下作的存在。他就是这整个宇宙的渣滓。

Erik依旧怒火中烧，他的心脏每跳动一次，盛怒都会流过他的血管。Erik的躁怒是真实存在触手可及的。但在他愤怒的表象之下，他的一切都逐渐在为冷静与理智所全部接管，就像在他十八岁那年，他准备加入星际舰队的那天一样。

他的愤怒不能给他带来任何结果。就算把Cain Marko压在万磁王号的机身上打，直到在上面留下斑斑血迹，也不会让Charles回来。

Erik _可以_ 带Charles回来。Erik _必须_ 带Charles回来。

Erik后退再次握紧拳头，对着Marko的脸揍了一拳，似乎又打断了这人渣的几根骨头。他扔下Marko，转身往回走。

“Raven，”他说，“设置一条新航线。”

“是，长官。”Raven冷冰冰的声音在停机架中响起，“最终目的地是？”

Erik看着身后的Scott和Logan。Scott咧着嘴冷笑，Logan对他点了点头。他们愿意跟着他。

Erik又往Marko瘫倒的方向看了一眼。这事他们还没完呢，但以后有的是时间。眼下Charles更重要。“纳瑞利。”

X

Charles真不是在开玩笑。他现在是人质，根本没有什么几率被人营救。星际舰队可不会因为他一个人去攻打纳瑞利安人。现实的Erik也不会就这样为了他去充能——这一点Charles非常庆幸，因为他不想让Erik或者任何其他的人出于自己的缘故而被卷入危险之中。

想想Erik是怎么让他——不，不，这不是重点。

现在这一切真他妈是糟透了，Charles十分肯定他的命运只掌握在自己手里。

反正也是迟早的问题。只要他摆脱了这两个押送着他在走廊上前进的傻大个。

纳瑞利安人很高，在他们两人之间，Charles简直就是个毫不起眼的小矮人，但至少这一点成为了他的优势。他们除了举着等离子炮对着他以外，目前还没有做出其他任何的动作。这很好。

Charles偷偷回头瞟了一眼。走廊里空荡荡的。这里只有他们。很完美。

他迅速下蹲，一脚踢中了站在他右手边的那个纳瑞利安人的膝盖。高瘦细长的四肢意味着他们也很孱弱。那个外星人措手不及地绊了一下，Charles又踢了一脚将他踢倒，手中的等离子炮啪地一声摔在地上。

Charles一个滑步冲过去，双手举起枪，瞄准第二个纳瑞利安人扣下扳机。等离子炮的后坐力让他向后退了几步，命中的目标被融化成了一团黏糊糊的内脏。Charles发出几声干呕之后又爬了起来，朝着还在地上挣扎着想要爬起来的纳瑞利安人再次扣下扳机。他也变成了一团碎肉。

Charles喘息着在地上躺了一会。他的头又开始疼了，他最好还是走慢一点。这一招竟然有效，这真的是个奇迹。这就像是某种恩赐，反正眼下一切都已经错得那么离谱了——总得有些 _东西_ 需要对他施予援手。这他妈是整个宇宙欠他的，不客气。

他爬起来扫视整个大厅。但愿他们不会那么快发现损失了两名士兵并且还丢失了一艘船。他希望可以把这里打扫干净，至少让它看上去不那么显眼一点。但是他把第一个纳瑞利安人变成一坨粘稠物时，便打消了这个念头。

Charles低头看着手中的等离子炮，皱了一下鼻子。这真是太野蛮了。

要不要留着这把枪呢？拿着它的话他至少不会毫无抵抗之力，特别是正好还被发现他是这艘船上的俘虏时—— _Cain，我真是谢谢你全家啊_ ——可这把枪太大了，而且十分沉重。如果要带着它逃亡的话，毫无疑问是个累赘。

Charles被这想法逗乐得差点歇斯底里的放声大笑。好像他已经想到可以怎么办了一样。

他还是决定暂时带上等离子炮。他可以等到迫不得已的时候再丢掉它。他不能再继续逗留下去，他开始往前走。计划可以边走边想。

或者诸如此类的方式。

Charles沿着走廊走下去，四处检视周遭的墙壁——有了。有个通风口。这是绝佳的藏身之处，可以让他躲藏很久都不被人发现。Charles后退了几步，然后小心谨慎地轰开栅栏。这次他靠墙站着，等离子炮的后坐力直接把他顶在了墙上。 _我的天_ ，真疼死了。

Charles闭着眼睛紧咬牙关，等着面前的烟雾散去。再三思考之后，他可以呆在这里。然后等救援人员发现他之后，静悄悄地离开。

不，不行。他做不到。这样就会让Cain获胜了，Charles决不允许这样的事情再次发生，哪怕这将会是他生命中所做的最后一件事。

这当然更有可能会成为现实。

噢，管他的呢。

他终于下定了决心。Charles猫着身子钻入了刚刚在墙上轰出的大洞里，爬进了通风井。里面不算太小，他松了口气。而且还挺宽敞，可以让他带着等离子炮慢慢匍匐前进。他差点要忍不住放声大笑，这一切的是太荒谬了。

里面很黑，可等他的双眼适应了黑暗的环境之后，他多少能够看清楚自己所在的位置，至少不会在转角的时候撞到墙壁上。手中的等离子炮感觉越来越沉了，他忍不住想要停下来闭上眼睛休息几分钟。但Charles强行让自己继续前进，别停下。

他需要一个计划。找点实质性的事情去做是个不错的主意，可是他又痛苦地发现现在他根本没有任何事情可以计划。他或许可以去找找那些人存放逃生舱的地方。但就算他们找到了，现在这艘船也在超时空中航行。等Charles脱离超时空航行之后，他根本不会知道自己身处何地。在超时空航行中发射逃生舱简直就像是自杀。

说不定， _利用_ 纳瑞利安人对他的打算会是更好的选择。

等到他发现通风井中的大洞时，已经太迟了。

他往前踏出那小步，接着发出一声惊叹，掉入了更为深邃的黑暗之中。该死，他早该想到这通风井道肯定会在某个地方向 _下_ 延伸的。他往下滑去的同时握紧了手中的等离子炮，做好了冲撞的准备。还好他不是垂直从通风井里掉下去的。

果真，他砰地撞在墙上，发出一声闷响。钻心的疼痛让他忍不住呻吟。至少他停下来了。他把额头抵在冰凉的金属上。现在他真是彻底的迷路了。根本都不用去找什么逃生舱了，估计要不了几天他就会在这艘破船的通风井里饿死吧。

“嘿，伙计。”

突如其来的声音下得Charles差点丢了魂。他爬到了就近的最佳防守点，紧紧揣着等离子炮。“谁在那儿？”他的声音听上去又细又哑。

“放松，伙计。我们现在是一伙的啦，老兄。”那声音来自通道的左边，Charles转过了手中的等离子炮，“你不是纳瑞利安人，我也不是。而且我们都在这里。真是英雄所见略同嘛，伙计。”

“你是谁？”Charles小心翼翼地问。他感觉自己又开始头晕了。那是真的吗？或许其实是他撞出了幻觉。

“好吧，我证明给你看。不过你得先向我保证，别吓坏了，好不？”他听见有人在黑暗中摸索的声音，“你保证吗？”

“我保证。”Charles淡定地说。管他是不是幻觉，他已经做好了射击的准备。他受够了突然跳出来的惊喜。

“很好。”传来一声轻轻的咔擦声后，Charles看着眼前这张被微光照耀的脸，飞快地眨了眨眼睛，“是我！”

过了好一会Charles才看清自己眼前的东西，甚至他到现在都还是眯着眼睛的。另一个人——另一个 _人类_ ——在他几尺开外的地方向他微笑。除了幻觉，这还能是什么鬼东西？

“你是谁？”Charles又问了一次。这听上去可能很愚蠢，可眼下他并不在乎。因为他那见鬼的继兄亲手把他供了出去，所以他现在在一艘见鬼的纳瑞利安人的星舰上的通风井中爬行。

不，这还没完呢。

“你不认识我吗？”天，这人的声音听上去竟有几分失望，“你不知道我是谁？”

“不，”Charles猜测这人应该能帮上忙，“我一点头绪也没有。”

他挺着胸。由于他们现在的空间非常......狭窄，这还真是让人印象深刻。Charles眨了眨眼睛。我的老天爷，他手上拿着的是 _剑_ 吗？

“我的名字是Wade Wilson。著名的赏金猎人死侍！”

噢，Charles想，这真是棒极了。

接着他晕了过去。


	10. I don't think this is a good idea我不认为这是个好主意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夭寿啦超新星爆发啦！听说被绑架的时候，超新星和概率论更配哦！

“快点，McCoy。”Erik咬牙切齿地对面前正在小心翼翼往他的拳头上包裹绷带的医疗官低吼。他在这儿已近坐了十分钟了，McCoy的动作依旧是缓慢得有条不紊。

“我是个医生，不是机器人。”McCoy毫不忌讳地反驳道，继续把Erik手上的绷带缠紧，“如果你不想废了这双手的话，你就最好 _别动_ 。”

“Raven。”Erik大喊。

她竟然选择了用全息投影出现。投影图像中出现了一个金发的人类小姑娘，双手抱胸站在他面前。“长官，医疗官说得没错。”

“谢谢，Raven。”McCoy嘀咕了一句。

“我叫你不是来向你征求意见的。”Erik急躁地说，“我们现在的情况如何？”

“Howlett军团兵根据既定的航线已经驶入超时空，”Raven报告，“以及Summers军团兵在把囚犯Marko丢进拘留舱A之后也已经返回了舰桥上的岗位。轮机长Azazel表示引擎随现在的状态可以随时满足你的任何需求，长官。对于这一评估，我可以再次确认。”

“很好。”Erik紧绷的弦终于可以松懈大概几毫米。一切都在进行之中。他之前发起了全船通告，通知Charles的下属——执行官被俘虏了，而他打算执行救援任务。在通告的末尾他还表示，如果有人不想冒这个生命危险的话，随时可以申请调离。可是没有一个人选择离开。

确实。这也确实合情合理。毕竟Charles一直为众人所爱戴着。

“长官，在我们与纳瑞利安人接触时，我擅自干扰了他们的中央处理器。”Raven接着往下说，“我相信我们已经有足够的数据可以针对他们的飞船单独编写一份追踪系统。”

Erik点点头。他果然没有看错人。“干得好。一旦准备好后，立即执行。”

Raven的全息投影冷静地笑了笑。“长官，它在五分钟之前就已经完成了。”

Erik露出牙齿，得意地微微一笑。McCoy无意间抬头时正好瞥见他脸上的这副表情，这让他不禁往后缩了缩身子。

Charles可从来不会退缩。

“Raven，”Erik还是没有明白过来每当他想起Charles时，内心中激起的 _那些_ 纷扰的思绪到底意味着什么，“开始准备。”

她再次浮现的笑容就如同刀刃般锋利。“了解，长官。”

McCoy满腹狐疑地看着他。“好了，长官。”他说着把绷带绑紧，然后向后靠回椅背，“如果你能乖乖管好自己的手的话，它们说不定还能拯救一下。”他淡定地推了一下眼镜，“不过还是要说干得漂亮，长官。我能想象得出Marko到底是一副什么惨状。”

Erik发出一声微不可闻的嗤笑。“我觉得你最好还是下去看看他的情况。至少看看他是不是还有气。”

“啊，想必也是他也是被揍成了鼻青脸肿，”McCoy若有所思地点点头，“我去把我的工具拿上。拘留舱A是吧，Raven？”

“正确。”Raven确认。

“给他包扎，”Erik下令，“但是不要替他治疗。”

“说实话，长官，”McCoy起身时说，“那种行为太浪费物资了。”他打过招呼之后，收拾好自己的工具从医疗舱中离开。

“Raven，让Logan保持现状。”Erik轻声说。现在这里只剩他一个人，Erik觉得浑身不自在。

“是，长官。”Raven确认后，全息投影图像闪了一下便消失了。

Erik虚弱地抬起手揉了一下自己的头发。他的愤怒已经完全冷却了下来，取而代之的是让他紧张不安的混乱情绪。自从他们初遇以后，Charles就经常伴随在他的左右。如果他在一颗星球上，现在的Charles绝对是他的磁北极——即使他们相隔的距离有万千那么遥远，Erik也依然觉得自己生命中的方向是Charles。他不知道这意味着什么。

Erik深呼吸。在他过去的人生里，他从未有过这样的感觉。甚至是Erik比Charles早两年毕业的那段时间，他们两人之间也一直保持着密切的书信来往。Charles现在不过才离开几小时，可他总感觉Charles只是回到学院里去罢了，他根本没有变成那群该死的纳瑞利安人的俘虏——一想到这儿Erik就觉得呼吸有些困难——Charles的离去让Erik感觉心里像是缺了一块一样，空荡荡的。

Charles与他形影不离。他们相性很好。他们很 _登对_ 。Charles是他的朋友。但从某种意义上来说，他的存在并非那么简单，因为他也是最重要的——

噢。

_噢。_

X

万亿光年之外，在这宇宙中的另一个角落里，有两颗咫尺比邻的恒星，同时爆发成为了超新星。

奇怪的是，这样的小概率事件①并没有成为它成为现实的阻碍。

如果它们能够思考的话，在最后的时刻它们一定会不约而同地想到： _终于。_

译注：  
① 小概率事件指的是发生的概率接近于0的事件，换言之就是几乎不可能发生的事情。

X

Charles在呻吟中苏醒。最近他似乎一直在重复这样的行为。他挣扎着调整了一下自己视野的焦距。他的眼睛没有受伤，只是周围黑漆漆的环境让他什么也看不见。

他突然反应过来，自己先前欲裂的头疼竟然非常幸运地变成了可以让人忍受的钝痛。

他又突然反应过来，有什么人趴在他身边，正在把像是塑料管的东西插到他的嘴里。确切的来说，是喉咙里。

Charles干咳了一下，恐惧与迷惑让他剧烈地挣扎起来，朝着趴在自己身边的物体踹了一脚，然后赶在被灌了一嘴味道肯定很恶心的残羹前，抬手扯下了强行塞入自己嘴里的东西。

“别激动，老兄。”Charles低声咒骂的同时，听见了一个无比熟悉的笑声，“你得吃点东西。用这种方式吃可要轻松得多，至少你不用品尝它的味道。”

面前的神秘人停下了手中的动作，向后退了两步。Charles咳嗽着坐了起来。“为什么你——”他咳得更厉害了，“——你会想要用这样的方式把食物灌到我喉咙里，等我起来之后不会更好吗？”

“伙计，我还以为你依旧不省人事呢。”咔嗒一响，突然亮起的光束让Charles看清了眼前的同伴。这就对了，Charles想起来了——Wade Wilson。和他一起挤在纳瑞利安飞船的通风井里的另一个人类。噢，老天。“哎哟。”

“那到底 _是_ 什么玩意？”Charles抬起手臂，用袖子擦了擦嘴角。借助着这微光，他终于看见Wade手上透明的 _袋子_ 里全是残羹剩饭。真他妈在逗我。

“食物，喏。”Wade饶有趣味地看着他，他竟然还有这么做的心情，“这是他们的食物。如果你不想挨饿的话，最好也吃下去。只要你习惯了的话其实真没有那么糟。”

那玩意让Charles又有些隐隐反胃，他默不作声地扫了一眼四周，盯着这个站在角落里的赏金猎人。他们现在从通风井里出来了，至少他是这么觉得的。可他也说不清楚。除了Wade的手电筒，其余地方都是一片漆黑。

“我们在哪儿？”Charles看着他的同伴，小心地问。就算他没有把自己交给纳瑞利安人，Charles依然无法判断眼前这人究竟是否值得信赖。

“我们在货舱里呢，伙计。”Wade的坐姿十分惬意，“这个储藏室是空的。不过兄弟，你真应该看看他们放在其他储藏室里的东西。净是些 _古怪的_ 玩意儿。”

“你到底在这里，嗯，做什么呢？”Charles鼓起勇气问道。他有些不敢想象那些看似合理的答案，“在纳瑞利安人的船上？”

“噢，他们几天前来接我。”等待着他的是轻快的回答，“当时我正在办事呢，你懂，当时我刚完成一份委托，心情真是好得不得了—— _老天_ ，那些贝维安斯人出手真是阔绰——”

“别跟我说这些，”Charles冷冷地打断了他，“我不想知道。”

“对，你是星际舰队的人是吧？”Wade咧嘴一笑。这让Charles想起了Scott。他现在这样和机工长标志性的智障微笑一模一样。Charles不知道应该是该害怕还是就这样算了。“你打算逮捕我？可别在纳瑞利安人的船上！”Wade放声大笑，“哥们，你的军衔是什么？”

“执行官。”Charles决定弃疗了，“哥们。”

Wade低声吹了个口哨。“我去。兄弟，你竟然是个牛逼的执行官。”

他们面面相觑着看了很久。

Wade先笑了出来。我的妈，Charles躲在纳瑞利安人的这艘船上的时候竟然找到了Scott失散多年的孪生兄弟。 _放弃治疗_ 完全不能形容Charles此刻的心情。

“所以你现在正在处理自己的事情？”Charles勉强止住了笑声之后问道。

“噢没错，完全是我的私事，然后轰！纳瑞利安人的星舰从超时空跳了出来，还差一点撞到了我！去他的！”他上下挥舞着双臂，“接着他们竟然把牵引光线对准了我的屁股，把我拖上了他们的船。”

真有趣，Charles暗暗地想。纳瑞利安人带走Wade的原因，说不定是因为他正好成为了目击者，看见了他们出现在地球帝国的领空中。但奇怪的是，他们竟然没有把这个赏金猎人轰成渣渣。

“他们把我丢到拘留舱里，天，那群人真是逊毙了。”Wade根本没有在意Charles继续往下说，“但伙计，他们真的是一群傻蛋。因为他们根本都没有拿走我的剑！”他转了回来，Charles在在这储藏室的角落里，借着那圈淡淡的光晕边缘，隐约看见了像是据点的玩意。“他们只看得上像是他们的等离子炮那样的华丽玩意儿，一定不知道这是什么。反正我很快就从那儿逃了出去，然后躲在这里。”

“他们没有找你？”Charles问。

Wade放声大笑。“我怀疑他们都没有发现我不见了，伙计。他们对于我的飞船兴趣更大。”

“你的飞船，”Charles心不在焉地若有所思。Wade在这里待了好几天。就目前发生的这些不可思议的事情来看，在这里闲逛而不被人发现显然是可行的。Wade所有拥有的这些经验绝对是一笔宝贵的财富。说不定这宇宙 _正在_ 试图补偿他。

“没错，她可酷炫了。我真应该给你看看！”Wade跳了起来，“其实我早就找到了他们停放她的地方，但是他们巴不得把她扒光了进行检查。去他的到处都是纳瑞利安人。我总不可能就这么蹦蹦跳跳的跑过去起飞，不是吗？”他面露苦色，“他们最好不要乱动我的硬件，不然我绝对会 _宰了他们_ 。”

Charles看着语气变化无常的赏金猎人眨了眨眼睛。呀。真是不可理喻 _且_ 难以捉摸。正如他的运气一样。“我想看看你的船，”他认真地说，“但首先，告诉我你是怎么在这里闲逛而不被人发现的。他们或许没有发现你逃了出去，但我有预感他们在找我。”

“是是是，殿下②。”Wade扑通一声坐在地上，笑着挑起眉毛，“ _你_ 到底在这里搞什么鬼呢？”

Charles苦笑。“叫我Charles就好。我想我大概是他们的人质。这情况太复杂了，我到现在都还没明白过这所以然来。”

“那确实是有人伤害了你呀，Charles执行官。”Wade意味深长地摸着自己的后脑勺。

“Charles就好。”他茫然地重复了一句。Charles有些犹豫地摸了一下自己的脑袋，不知道那肿块是不是还在那儿。它竟然已经清理干净了。唔。“你是——？”

“没错。”Wade耸耸肩，“毕竟不能把你一个人丢在通风井里，伙计。所以我把你拖回了这里。我跟你说过，我们现在是一伙了的嘛。”他狡黠一笑。

Charles发现自己竟然也回了对方一个模糊的微笑。“是啊，我想也是。谢谢。”

“之后你随时都可以报答我。”Wade愉快地告诉他。

Charles笑了起来。这感觉很好。但他很快就止住了自己的笑声，免得被些不知道是什么鬼的东西察觉。“Wade，你知道吗，如果我们可以想办法从这里逃出去的话。我相信有人会愿意付给你一笔非常可观的报酬的。”

Wade又跳了起来——天啦，这家伙就不能安安静静呆一会吗——从储藏室的另一头跳到Charles跟前捧着他的脸。“Charlie，你说什么就是什么！”

Charles无奈地笑了笑。“别这么叫我。”

“好好好，伙计，好的， _Charles_ ，”他在原地手舞足蹈，“就这么说定了。我可是有史以来最好的赏金猎人，全都包在我身上！”

Charles伸出手和Wade握了一下之后就被对方抱了起来。他有些欣慰的发现自己现在终于不晕了。“我的那把等离子炮哪儿去了？”

“在这。”Wade走到他的据点前，把等离子炮翻了出啦。“你要吗，伙计？”

“当然。”Charles十分肯定地说。使用它的感觉糟糕透顶，但怎么说这也是把武器。他可不想这么毫无防备的在纳瑞利安人的飞船上游荡。Wade朝他丢了过来，Charles接住之后在手里摆弄了几下。现在他准备好了。“带我去看看你的船，Wade。”他带着一点点副指挥官兼执行官Charles Xavier的口吻，“让我们看看能不能活着从这里逃出去。”

Wade微微一笑。笑嘻嘻得看起来和疯子无异。“跟我来。”

译注：  
② 这里贱贱会喊Charles陛下的原因是因为他知道Charles的军衔是执行官(Prince)。正好与王子(prince)读音相同。所以这里其实是贱贱为了调侃Charles，玩了个文字游戏。后文中也会出现同样的情况。

X

“指挥官 _他妈的_ 怎么了？”电梯门关上的一瞬Scott大喊了出来。Erik走上舰桥，扫了他们两人几眼后回又出去了。搞什么，他已经在医疗舱里呆了那么久，现在竟然又走了？

“Summers，我怎么知道，”Logan心不在焉地拖长了调子，调整了一下他的控制屏，“可能他和我一样看见你这张脸就心累。”

“去你的。”Scott说。这他妈什么鬼，真是 _蠢透了_ ，“或许他是去进行胖揍Marko的第二回合了。”

Logan轻蔑地哼了一声。“扯。你他妈没看见他那张脸吗？”

“什么？”Scott茫然地问。老天哦，他们讨论的竟然是他那该死的表情。

“指挥官的脸。”Logan略微转过椅子看着Scott，“他看上去好像被什么东西 _吓坏了_ 。”

唔。仔细想想，Erik好像 _确实如此_ 。“他还能被什么东西吓成那样呢？”Scott有些好奇，Erik向来无所畏惧。Erik是个异常沉着镇定的人。那男人简直是一堵石墙。

“傻逼，这还不够明显？”Logan抽出雪茄咬住末端。

Scott想了想。没有啊。 _完全不明真相。_ “不懂。”

“Charles不在这儿啊，笨蛋。”Logan翻着白眼说，“我想领航员也他妈总算是明白这其中的道理了，如果你懂我的意思的话。”

Scott的眼神突然亮了起来，他笑着露出了所有的牙齿。“操。 _确实。_ ”

X

“Wade，这到底是什么鬼东西？”Charles不安地看着地面。

“信我，老弟，这没什么大不了的。我从这里走过好几百回了。”Wade在说话的同时已经从那东西中……晃了出去。

黏液。或许用黏液来形容更适合。可说实话，上回的那些黏液让Charles真的受够了。他这辈子也不想再看见黏液了。

如果没有什么特殊的理由的话，他真不怎么想就这样随便穿过一个全是那玩意儿的大水塘。他们从另一个通风井里爬离了货舱，然后在黑暗中摸索了一段距离后来到这里。Charles站在房间的边缘，宽敞的空间让他有些紧张，他感觉自己像是暴露在了什么东西之下。这地方有些不对劲。黏液出现在这里肯定是有原因的，可这是为什么呢？

“我不认为这是个好主意。”Charles朝着几米开外的Wade大喊。

“老兄，没事的。”Wade答道，“你别往中间走就是了。不知道为什么那里特别深！不管怎么说，我们都得穿过这玩意儿到对面去，对面有个通风井，可以直接通往他们扣押我飞船的地方！”

Charles有些好奇为什么Wade会知道水塘的中间很深，但他想了想还是觉得最好不要多嘴。他叹了口气。似乎没有多余的选择了。他只好鼓起勇气，踏入了那冰冷潮湿的烂泥，每往前走一步都会发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

他颤抖得厉害。如果要他说，这整个 _该死_ 的宇宙中有什么东西是他最讨厌的，那绝对是这些黏液。无论是长成什么样的黏液都一样。

“快点，小公主！③”Wade被他脸上的表情逗乐了。

“正在。”Charles急躁地喊了一句，“你要敢再这么叫我的话，我绝对会让你尝尝这把等离子炮的威力。”讲真啦，其实他已经知道它的破坏力有多惊人了，但是这么恐吓一下感觉还挺好的。

最开始，这些黏液不过才没过他的小腿肚，但他跟着Wade继续前进后，它竟开始蔓延到自己的膝盖上了。他寸步难行，这玩意太重了，有好几次他都差点弄掉他的鞋子。到底是谁把一 _湖_ 的烂泥摆在船上的啊——

噢天。有什么东西，在这黏液泥浆里，在移动。

Charles揣着等离子炮停下了脚步，扫视黏液的表面。就在那里，又来了。黏液湖的中央似乎动了一下，虽然很不起眼，但依旧没有逃过他的眼睛。

“Wade，”他一字一顿的说，“你确定这里什么也没有？”

“Charles，”Wade大笑着回应，“我跟你说过了，这几天我一直在穿过这个地方，我从来没有见——”

就在这时Charles感觉有什么东西缠住了他的脚。

他果然没有见过。

该死。

他还来不及大喊就被一股强大得难以置信的力量放倒了，拖进这潭黏液之中。Charles奋力地挣扎。他被拖到了这粘液里，他只好紧闭双眼与嘴巴，胡乱地拿着等离子炮开了一枪—— _感谢上帝这竟然有用_ ，甚至在这堆烂泥里也不例外——他又开了好几枪，反作用力震得他全身发抖。他一定是 _命中_ 了什么东西，缠在他脚上的那玩意似乎松动了。Charles把它踢开，拼了老命往看似是水面的方向游去。上帝，他快 _窒息_ 了——

一只手抓着他外套的后领把他拎了上来。现在他终于又可以呼吸了，一边咳嗽一边奋力吸了几口气。Wade帮Charles站稳之后，单手他把身上上的黏液全部扫干净。一把出鞘的利剑握在他另一只手中，摆好了架势。

“这他妈到底是啥？”Charles上气不接下气的说，握着等离子炮的手关节隐隐泛白，“你说这里什么都 _没有_ ——”

“因为确实什么都没有。”Wade接着说，“殿下，一定是你看上去比我要好吃。我觉得它应该走了，没事了。”他响亮的笑声在这空间里回荡，“我的老伙计，这真他妈 _过瘾_ ！”

“它还在。”Charles的声音有些急切，这已经是他今天第二次被人糊了一身黏液。他真的生气了，“那玩意还会回来的，我们得赶紧从这鬼地方离——”

接着有几根巨大的触手从黏液湖的糊心伸了出来。

他们当然没有见过。

真是见了 _鬼_ 。

译注：  
③ 这里的小公主和译注②的情况差不多，依旧是贱贱在调侃Charles的军衔。


	11. I daresay you know what to do我相信你知道该怎么做

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 噢我的老伙计，贱贱大战邪神之宠。

Erik惦记着那些海胆。

他之所以对那些海胆念念不忘，是因为它们是现在唯一能够让自己想起Charles的东西。这样他就不用去考虑别的…….东西。那些让他难过的东西，那些让他幸福的东西，那些让他 _心痛不已_ 的东西。

至少他在思量着Charles。

Erik向来很在乎Charles。可他从来没有意识到自己竟然是 _那么_ 在乎他。Erik感觉自己像是刚发现了一颗新的星球，而再仔细一看的话，原来那颗星球一直在绕着它的恒星旋转。

那恒星突然被黑洞所吞噬了，失去引力的星球漫无目的地在这片浩瀚的宇宙中运动。Erik感觉自己的内心冻结了， _为什么他现在才知道_ ， _为什么他会眼睁睁看着Charles被人带走，为什么他没有阻止这一切的发生。_ 他知道这一切原本都不会发生，他知道他可以不让Charles下去和Marko谈话——他可以和Charles _一起_ 去找Marko——这样所有的一切都不会发生。Charles会在他身边，会很安全，压根不会落入纳瑞利安人的手中。

Erik的身体前倾着，额头重重地贴着舷窗，缓缓闭上双眼。他现在位于第六层甲板的某处，而且已经在这里站了整整半个小时。之前他回去舰桥时，正好看见Logan和Scott似乎从他脸上的表情中 _读出_ 了些什么。他现在没有勇气面对这一切。这里很安静，感谢上帝，至少给了他些许空间沉思。

Erik爱上了Charles Xavier。

他爱上了自己最为亲密的友人，爱上了他唯一的友人。可他以前没有丝毫的察觉，直到现在。这背后暗藏的深意让他有些目眩。这些年来的一切突然都有了额外的意义。那颗超新星爆发时所迸发的格外耀眼的光芒点亮了过去每一片漆黑的星空。为什么他的心会被Charles所扰动；为什么他会愿意在每天下午听Charles喋喋不休地讲述宇宙生物学；为什么他会一拳揍向Kurt Marko，告诉他Charles是优秀的存在；为什么他会二话不说就把Charles提拔为自己的副官；为什么他会想要Charles和他一起出现在舰桥上，一起出席军方的会议，一起执行任务。

如果Erik真的发现了，真的思考了，他的愤怒也不用等到加入星际舰队那一天才平息了吧。他的愤怒早该在Charles给他买新鞋子，请他吃饭并且花了整个下午犹豫要不要跟他道歉的那一天彻底平息。更有趣的是，尽管当时他依然没有从宿醉的影响中走出来，可那双明亮敏锐的蓝色目光却锐利得像鞭子一样。Charles虽然有时候会经常猜疑自己，可他却是Erik所见过最自信与最耐人寻味的人。

Erik不敢相信这一切。可他发现如果此刻他和Charles Xavier出现在宇宙中的任何一个角落，他都不会有这样的顾虑。Erik在这种单纯的友谊与陪伴中度过了好几年，而这早已变得像呼吸一样习以为常。这早就成了他习惯的一部分，而他根本不需要去过分担心，因为这一切都是那么自然与合理。

因为这些全部都让他觉得理所当然。Erik感到他快要窒息，因为他竟然就这样让自己生命中最重要的一个人从指间溜走了。

他是Charles的指挥官，他是Charles最好的朋友，他当然还能够成为更好的存在。仅为了Charles。

Erik会把Charles带回来。他不能接受这样的结局。

他睁开眼睛，站直身子。窗外是空洞的超时空。他们至少已经满带速航行了好几个小时。再过不了多久就会接近地球帝国与纳瑞利安人的边界了。

就在这时，Raven出现在他身边。她的全息投影图像依旧还是那个金发少女。“长官。”

Erik转身向走廊走去。“跟我来。“

Raven的投影散发着微弱的光芒，双手交叠放在背后，轻快地跟上了他的脚步。“长官，我们很快就将从超时空中脱离，并正好降落在界限边缘。”

“那你准备好了吗。”

Raven的全息投影嘴角上翘，弧出一个得意的笑容。“当然，长官。毫无疑问。”

Erik点头。“很好。”

X

Charles抬头盯着那些触手。

一共有六条，足足有二十米长。他敢打包票那玩意儿是他的两倍宽。他们正在空中张牙舞爪地挥动，而他们攻过来不过是时间的问题。

至少他还是能够认出刚才抓住自己的那条触手。它很粗，上面有些焦黑，还有几个地方似乎少了几块肉。Charles低头看了看自己手中的等离子炮。哟，还不赖嘛。

Wade的双眼在闪闪发光，Charles不知道他到底在想什么。那赏金猎人突然握住肩上的第二把剑，带着金属摩擦皮革的声音把它拔了出来。Wade挥舞着双手中的利剑，Charles好像突然就明白过来这疯狂的家伙想要干什么了。

“Wade——”

Wade的呐喊声在四周回荡，他突然冲着黏液中的触手狂奔。

我的天。

“我有不祥的预感。”Charles告诉自己。因为Wade奔向了触手。

Wade跑到了第一根触手跟前——太惊人了，他是怎么在这些粘糊糊的物质中迅速移动的——他继续狂吼地往前冲，把剑摆在胸口前交叉挥砍。暗棕色的鲜血喷溅得到处都是，而那根触手哗啦向下栽倒在黏液池里。

“好耶！”Wade欢呼。旋转着的利剑带出闪着寒光的虚影，“干掉一个，还剩五个！怕了吗，你个小婊——”

其中一根触手从侧面扫向他，Wade飞快向后一跃。之前在抽动的触手现在的动作变得更加狂乱。就在这 _玩意_ 在疼痛中抽出的同时，黏液深处还传来一声非常低沉却让人心惊肉跳的咆哮。

“Wade！”Charles大喊了一声。那赏金猎人从他的视线里消失，陷到了黏液里去了。Charles不知道他是被吃了还是怎么了。

接着又有一根触手出现了在他眼前。

“日！”Charles条件反射般叫了一声，吓得根本还没来得及 瞄准就连开了几枪。后坐力直接把他弹得一屁股坐在了黏液里。他躺在黏液上缓缓下沉的同时，触手一直在他身边踱来踱去。他咬着牙又接连开了好几枪，把它们统统轰成了碎片，肉块像雨点一样砸在他身上。

“I am Deadpooooool！”响起了让人不安的尖锐嗓音。Charles费了好大劲站起来之后，看见满身是黏液的Wade干掉了另一条触手后也游了上来。他依旧在挥舞着手中的剑。

“你个蠢货，在你身后！”Charles尖叫。可已经太迟了。

另一根触手拍倒了Wade，过了几秒之后把他卷起来挂在半空中。Wade不断踢打挣扎，试图命中触手。可现在这个姿势让他的剑只能勉强的在上面留下几道划痕——这根本就是在挠痒痒。

“我的天。”Charles自言自语地在黏液中摆好架势，分开双脚站稳抬起等离子炮瞄准了抓着Wade的那根触手的底部。它还在四处扭动，估计是想把赏金猎人给弄死。真是祸不单行。

Charles先深吸了口气，然后缓慢地呼出，扣下扳机。

枪托正好打到了他的下巴，冲击力撞得他的脑袋很疼，让他差点失去平衡摔倒在地。看见Wade掉到黏液中后，他重新站稳，眼前那根触手早已被他炸得只剩一半。

“好耶！”Charles挥舞着拳头，兴高采烈地喊了一句。但他的欢呼很快就变成了惨叫，他的脚被什么东西缠住了。那东西用力拧着他的腿剧烈晃动，就连他手中的等离子炮都飞了出去。

“哇哦，Charles，老兄！”Wade艰难地爬起来之后大喊。

“别傻愣着！”Charles尖叫。那该死的触手竟然缠着他的腿，让他头朝下地悬挂在这滩黏液上方。

“我来了！”Wade话还没说完就被另外两条触手夹击了，他只好先把这两个先给解决了再说。

正常来说Charles绝不会责备他，但认真的哦，他现在正被挂在半空中，哦天啊，这满是触手的黏液湖中间似乎还有别的东西要冒出来了。他只能眼睁睁地看着下面出现了一张深不见底的血盆大口，里面全是成千上万颗参差不齐的牙齿。

Charles突然发现他要交代在这了，这预感太强烈了。他会掉进那大张的嘴里，然后被里面好几百颗牙齿在瞬间磨成碎片。他盯着那张嘴，咽了口唾沫。

但愿这痛苦只有一瞬。

他好希望自己能跟Erik说声再见。

噢，天啊，Erik。

Charles情不自禁地发出了一声微不可闻的呜咽。

“DEADPOOOOOOL!”Wade赶了过来。他把剑捅到抓着Charles的那根触手的底部，接着Charles掉了下来。

X

Logan把星舰驶出了超时空，眼前闪过一片白光之后，他们又回到了普通的太空中。如果他们要再继续在全速飞行那么一小会的话，他保证会大开杀戒的，为的就是能够在看看鲜血流出来的同时眼前还能够出现其他的颜色。真见鬼。

“干，”Scott向大家宣布。他还有另一个名字叫‘明知·去你的·队长①’，“我们到了。”

想到这，Logan还是觉得宰掉他比较好。他还要再想想。

“不是吧，”Logan决定这么说，“Sherlock。”

Scott还来不及驳回对方，电梯门便突然打开，指挥官走上舰桥。

Logan观察着Erik。感谢上帝，至少他看上去还他妈是有理智的。要是Erik不能全心全意投入这疯狂的救援行动的话，这完全无异于在自杀。真令人惊讶，这混账竟然爱上了自己的副官。

“先生们。”Erik走向他的椅子，语气非常平静。Raven跟在他身后，投影图像的动作十分流畅。

“长官，我们正好在边界的边缘。”Logan把星图打开。果然，代表着钢铁之心的蓝色小点正好停在在宽厚的红线上。这里是地球帝国的尽头，也是纳瑞利安联邦的起点。

“干得好。”Erik坐下。现在他离自己更近了，Logan看清了领航员眼角紧绷的线条。尽管这样，他还是憋了老大劲才忍住没有笑出来。Scott现在欠他5000点信用点了。“Raven，给我们一条追踪路径。”

“是，长官。路径计算中。”她停顿了一会，突然闪现一条黄色的路径，歪歪扭扭地穿过3D的星图，“计算完成，所有数据已同步。纳瑞利安人于2.3小时前脱离超时空，进入纳瑞利安的范围。之后他们一直保持正常速度前进。”

“很好。”Erik喘口气。至少他现在看上去终于有点人样了，“启动魔形女模式。我相信你知道该怎么做。”

Raven微微一笑，Logan看着她四周泛起波痕，幻化成了一个带着鳞片的蓝皮肤红头发外星人，她还有一双锐利的黄眼睛。她是个凯夫拉人。“明白，长官。”

什么也没有发生。

“长官，”过了一会Scott打破沉默，“这他妈是怎么了？”他低头盯着屏幕上的读数。Logan在自己的位置上看不到上面到底发生了什么，但那些数据像是疯了一样不停滚动，估计就连Scott自己也看不清。搞什么鬼。

Erik淡淡地笑了。他这模样看上去真像条该死的鲨鱼。“Raven，给小伙子们看看你的变化。”

“先生们，这是我们新的外貌。”全息投影闪烁了一下出现在主屏幕上。

“这是我们。”Scott说。

“没错，Summers军团兵。”

“现在。”

“没错，Summers军团兵。”

“我们看上去是这玩意。”

“没错，Summers军团兵。”

“我操，”Scott说，“屌爆了。”

“Scott，”Logan自己也目不转睛地看着屏幕，“你他妈闭嘴。”

屏幕上出现的是纳瑞利安人的星舰。钢铁之心由上至下的每一个角落，都完全变成了带走Charles的那艘船的同类。Logan眯起眼睛。这他妈是真的？还是说其实是全息投影？干，就连他自己都看不出来来。凯夫拉的技术果然无可匹敌。或许Charles一开始还真没有在瞎鸡巴扯淡。这 _竟_ 让他对Erik产生了些许的好感。

“这，”一字一顿地说，“真是太他妈了不起了，小可爱。”

“非常感谢，Howlett军团兵。”

大概整个宇宙都 _感觉到_ Erik狠狠翻了个白眼。  
译注：  
① 明知队长(Captain Obvious)指的是那些喜欢明知故问的人。

X

“啊啊啊啊！”Charles脑子里一片空白，他尖叫着往满是牙齿的大嘴中坠去，天啊这是要——

Wade抛起其中一把剑，握着刀刃，像丢标枪一样对准Charles的胸口把它投了出去。刀柄正中他胸口，撞得他肺里的空气全都吐了出来。当然这也让他停止了尖叫，让向后偏离了几公分。Charles掉到了血盆大口旁的黏液里。

“哇哦！”Wade蹦蹦跳跳地挥舞着拳头，“正中红心。混蛋你今天可吃不着执行官！啥，你说什么！我是 _死侍_ ，小子！”

Charles喘得厉害，但还是拖着自己的身子从那怪物身边离开，回到黏液湖的边缘。他不知道Wade在自己身后干些什么，但从声音上可以判断，他大概在挥砍着那怪物的最后一根触手。Charles没有回头，径直走向了湖的边界。他从里面爬了出来，瘫倒在干燥的地板上。

他差点被 _吃了_ 。

他依旧惊魂未定，还有些恍惚，完全没有从那惊吓中缓过神来。他现在只想赶紧从这该死的船上滚下去然后回家。这不是他想要的东西，至于那可恶的Cain——就——他甚至不能——

“哟，伙计，我们过来啦！”扑通一声坐在他旁边，一边看着他一边把剑上的黏液甩掉，“老兄，你拿着那把等离子炮的样子真是帅呆了。那玩意儿简直是跟疯了一样。”

“Wade，”Charles故意把语速放得非常慢，“ _你_ 才真是疯了。”

Wade大笑。“不，哥们，我是死侍。”

“是啦，”Charles说，“我知道。”

这让Wade笑得更厉害了，真见鬼。

Charles深呼吸。他还活着。他做到了。他和一个看似神经病的家伙一起被困在敌人的船上，但他做到了。他坐起来检查了一下各自的情况。现在他们两人都是一身的黏液，但没地方给他们清理。他抓抓自己的头发，从里面掏出好几块黏液球。

“我们离停你船的地方还有多远？”Charles等Wade渐渐止住笑声之后问。

“伙计，我跟你说过，这是一条近路——”

“我以后打死也不走。”

“老兄，那小东西现在连手(arm)都没有了。根本伤不了人。②”

Charles决定持保留态度。他可是亲眼见过那张嘴的人。不管那玩意到底是什么，但绝不可能是 _小东西_ 或者 _人畜无害_ 的玩意。“我们快到了吗？”

“我们就在隔壁。”Wade露出胜利的喜悦。

“太棒了。”Charles淡淡地说，突然感觉有些难以融入Wade的热情。

“来吧！”Wade站起来之后也把Charles拉了起来，“现在只有一步之遥了！”

此刻Charles真觉得只有亲眼见了才能算数，但他还是让Wade在前面带路。眼下他没有可以去的地方。他完全默认了这些疯狂的行径。而他在踏出先前被怪物抓住的那条腿时，忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。

“老兄，你还好吗？”Wade回头看看他。

“我很好。”Charles又小心翼翼地往前走了一步，“没关系，我很好。”

“坚强点，老弟。”Wade跪在地上把墙上的栅栏拉开，“通过这里就到了！”

“带路吧。”Charles答道。

“伙计，等你看到她之后，”等他们爬进通风井之后，Wade看上去异常兴奋，“我的船，老兄，她真是个美人。”

“我想也是。”Charles正努力让自己不要滑下去。这些 _该死_ 的黏液真是万恶之源。

“好啦，”等他们到了一扇透出微光的栅栏前，Wade悄悄地说，“还好我们在出去那里就是一个角落。保持低调得像隐形人那样过去，成不？”

“没问题。”Charles干巴巴地说。

“很好，老兄。”Wade给他竖起了大拇指，接着蹑手蹑脚地把松动的栅栏嘎吱一声拿了下来，往那道光爬去。

Charles眨眨眼也谨慎地跟在了他身后。正如Wade所言，他们确实在站在一个堆满了货柜的角落里，感谢上帝，这能掩护他们的行踪。这个房间很大，巨大的停机架上面有许多的飞船。大多数看上去都是纳瑞利安的虫族标准战斗机——之所以这么命名是因为他们像甲虫一样的外形——但其中有一艘船特别显眼。

“她是不是很棒？”Wade全身上下都在散发着他的骄傲，“想知道她的名字吗？我用我最喜欢的颜色给她命名了。”

“噢？”Charles心不在焉地问。他还在看着那艘船。他猜测那名字大概是和红色有关的把，因为Wade信誓旦旦地这么说了好几次。

“没错，”Wade点点头，“她的名字是‘晨曦照耀在高耸陡峭的山峰上时树梢被放在小木屋窗台木架上冷却的馅饼上飘来的芬芳银雾轻柔拂过(Bright Morning Sun Rising Over the Tall Craggy Mountains While the Silvery Mist Curls Gently Through the Trees on a Light Breeze that Wafts the Smell of the Cooling Pie Sitting on the Windowsill Throughout the Entire Log Cabin)’号。”

Charles过了好久才把那名字记住。实在太长了。

Wade耸耸肩。“或者你也可以简称她为Marvin。”

“噢。”Charles说，“我就知道。”

译注：  
② 这里的“arm”其实是个双关。arm有武器的意思，也有手臂的意思，当然在这里那个触手怪确实手臂/武器都没有了。


	12. Don't panic 不要恐慌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老师说在野外不要乱走是有道理的。  
> 以及，高速下降时，不要恐慌。

“这真奇怪。”Logan说。

“什么很奇怪。”Erik压低声音。他们已经进入了纳瑞利安的星域，现在整个舰桥都寂静压抑得可怕——哪怕是有Raven完美的伪装，这样深入敌后也不可能让人轻松。这可是地球帝国有史以来第一艘进入这片区域的星舰。就算回到当年发生在地球帝国星域中的那场战争里，地球帝国军也没有攻入这片区域。Erik可是记得一清二楚。

Erik现在担心的根本不是他们被抓到之后会怎么办。Raven绝对能应付得来。她必须要应付得来。

“长官，这里。”Logan敲了一下自己的屏幕，把星图放大，让它呈现在整个舰桥中。代表着钢铁之心的蓝色光点平稳地沿着Raven提供的追踪路线前进，跟踪纳瑞利安人的轨迹。红色的光点代表的是被Raven追踪的纳瑞利安人的星舰，他们在星图上快速行驶。

“Logan，说清楚，”Erik沉默片刻干巴巴地说，“我又不是读心者。”

Scott爆发出一阵窃笑。Erik假装没有看见Logan踹了他一脚。

“就是这里。”Logan用雪茄戳了一下黄色的痕迹。除了Logan所指的地方，钢铁之心剩余的航线都还算笔直。这地方航线突然像C一样拐了个弯，接着才继续前进。“他们似乎是对这片区域避而远之。可长官，这里什么也没有，至少我们现在什么都看不到，长官。”他挥舞着手中的雪茄，指着外面空无一物的宇宙。

Erik研究了一下这张星图。“我们对于纳瑞利安人的星域了解不多。”他们只知道行星大致的位置，和他们的主要星系。Raven现在为了让他们前行大概正超负荷运转着，为他们绘制出周围的环境来，从而让他们更好地了解自己所处的位置。

“确实，长官。”Logan重新叼上雪茄，“依我看，我们有两个选择。我们可以跟着他们的航线，也在这里拐个弯。或者我们也可以保持现在的航线，抄个近道。这样也好迎头赶上他们。”

Erik已经知道自己想要做出那个选择了。但是……“你认为他们避开那篇星域是有原因的。”

Logan点点头。“长官，这片区域我们什么卵都不知道。”他顿了顿，用锐利的目光审视Erik。鉴于他大多数的时间都像傻逼一样和Scott搅在一起，Erik偶尔还真会忘记他也能这么精明。“不过如果要我选的话，我愿意举双手双脚投抄近路，长官。”

“我也是。”Scott附议，“长官。”

“还有我，长官。”Cassidy也插了一嘴。

“这里没有民主投票。”Erik突然打断了舰桥上所有赞同的声音。但他还是朝着Logan微微颔首。他的船员是站在他这边的。他们向来都站在他这边。“保持既定航线。升起百分之三十的防护罩。”

Logan也朝着Erik点点头，他猜对了。他转回去把星图关闭，“稳步前行，指挥官。”

“防护罩功率已达到三十，长官。”Scott又像疯子一样笑了起来。Logan凑过去扇了他一掌，Scott也回敬了Logan一拳，拍得他嘴里的雪茄都飞了出去。

Erik忍住了想要叹气的冲动。但他现在有些惋惜，在这片敌军的深空里，陪他一起做出选择的人中没有一个是他所期望的。在场唯独没有Charles的身影。

Charles。Erik满腹踌躇。他很庆幸Logan和Scott又盯回了各自的屏幕。他可以想象得出Charles在纳瑞利安人手中会经历些什么。那让他恶心反胃。他单手撑在椅背上，用手掌盖着双眼。Charles。

如果Erik能安安静静地坐在这里，他甚至可以假装Charles还在这儿，就在舰桥的对面，坐在自己的位置上。他能假装自己听见Charles偶尔走神的时候发出的那些低沉的心不在焉的哼鸣。回想起以前在学院的日子里，Charles在自习的时候经常这么做。他甚至都没有意识到这一行为，Erik想。而且几乎每次， _每次_ 都会让他忍俊不禁。

Erik松开手，放低手肘。Charles的位置依然是空荡荡的沉默。

“长官，我们脱离轨迹了。”Logan报告，“进入了，呃，回避区域。”

“保持警惕。”Erik稍微坐直身子。虽然他体内的每根神经依旧在叫嚣着 _CharlesCharlesCharles_ ，可他也有责任保证全船人的生命安全。他知道自己将所有人都带入了危险之中，这是他最不想做的一件事。可如果不能及时救下Charles，他会被人唾弃。

确切的来说，是赶在什么之前呢。他不敢去想。

“长官，一切正常。”Scott凑在自己屏幕前说，“没有异象。”

“继续侦察。”Erik下令。纳瑞利安人绝对不会平白无故避开这里。

舰桥在紧张的气氛中沉默地度过了几分钟，钢铁之心继续平稳前进。Logan的手搭在控制杆上，做好一看见有什么不对劲的迹象就改变航线的准备。Scott依旧盯着他的屏幕，Erik也看着主屏幕上的画面。

“长官，我们已经行驶了四分之一了。”Logan依旧盯着外面的状况向大家宣布。

“长官，还是什么都没有。”Scott稍微放松了身子加了一句，“我想他们大概是来观光或者——”

主屏幕上突然闪过一道红光，所有的警报开始鸣响。他们的左翼发生了爆炸，整艘钢铁之心都在剧烈晃动。

“告诉我，”Erik厉声问，“这是怎么了？”

“星际爆雷！”Scott大喊的同时船体又发生了一次爆炸，“这他妈是雷区！”

活见鬼。

X

停机架里到处都是纳瑞利安人，轻举妄动无疑都是在自杀。他们还没有想到如何从这里撤离，远离这群纳瑞利安人，回到更加安全的货舱里去。Charles让Wade多看了几眼自己的飞船。得知Wade真的 有一艘飞船是个好消息，可如果他们真的想成功从这里逃出去的话，Charles还需要些时间，制定一个合理的计划。

他没有告诉Wade。但Charles已经开始有些紧张——毫无疑问现在纳瑞利安人肯定注意到了他们损失了两名士兵，而且Charles也不见了。

“我打死都不要再回那个黏液池。”Charles强烈反对。

Wade看着他脸上的表情笑了出来。“好吧，小公主。我倒是知道还有一条路可以回去啦。它有点远，而且有点危险，但是也很有趣。”

此刻穿越黏液湖的回忆变得如此亲切与欣慰。“定义 _有趣_ ，”Charles谨慎地说，“以及，你敢再那么叫我一次的话，Wade，我绝对会揍你。”

“真讨厌，我还以为你弄丢了等离子炮之后就安全了呢，”Wade窃笑，“老弟，有趣指的就是有趣。它帅炸了。”

“鬼才信。”Charles斩钉截铁地说。这时有两个纳瑞利安人从他们面前经过，他们瞬间紧紧贴上最近的集装箱，一动不动地靠在上面。

那两个纳瑞利安人在用自己的语言交流。Charles听上去感觉像是某种嘶嘶的声音，他们还会在自己的对话里加上肢体动作与触须的摆动。就在他们走远之后，Charles非常肯定他听见了通用语的 _执行官_ 。

纳瑞利安人的字典里当然没有这个词。

Wade也转过身来挑起眉毛看着Charles。如果Wade也听见了，那更加证实了这一点。Charles摇摇头，颔首示意了一下他们过来的那个通风井。是时候离开了。

还好Wade动身了。他让Charles跟在自己后面，猫着身子很快就钻了进去。等到他们进去以后，Charles蹑手蹑脚地把栅栏摆好，然后跟上了Wade的脚步。他们可不想留下些什么证据。

“他们真的 _在_ 找你。”他们在沉默中匍匐前进了一会之后Wade说。Wade向右拐去，还好他们不用再经过那个黏液池。

“我早就说过了。”Charles装出一副故作生气的样子，可对于咬紧牙关的他来说太难了。他的腿沉甸甸的。这很正常，毕竟它差点就被扯成了两截。就算这样都没有脱臼真是个奇迹。“我现在——或者说我曾经——大概是政治犯。”

“你没告诉我为什么他们要抓你，伙计。“Wade说道。他听上去很随意，但他的声音却让人无法拒绝。

对于这个话题，Charles只想避而不谈。可他需要Wade成为它的盟友，这就意味着必须与他坦诚相待。“我的继兄把我卖了，”他的声音很冷淡，一想到Cain，那些陈年旧事就重新燃起了他心中的愤怒，“他是Marko工业的大佬，我们的任务是护送他回母星。航行到一半后，他敲晕了我，然后把我丢到逃生舱里发射了出去，就在这时我被纳瑞利安人给带走了。”

Wade压低声音吹了个口哨，在这管道中回荡着。“卧槽心疼你，老兄。”

“没错。”他们拐过转角Charles答道，“心疼我。”他下定决心不去想Erik。但他还是很好奇Erik到底把Cain怎么样了。他由衷地希望那并不是什么让人愉快的结果。

“所以，呃，这些纳瑞利安人都跑到这里来就是为了抓你。”他们爬到另外一个栅栏前，Wade停下捣鼓了几下，“你是星际舰队的人。而且还是舰队里的高层。”

Wade没看见身后的Charles挑起眉毛。或许在这疯疯癫癫的外表下，他还是是有点智商的。“对。我猜测他们是想从我嘴里套点情报。”他的思绪又飘回了被从舰桥上压下去的那个时候。他们到底想要领航员干什么？

Wade咔嚓一下把栅栏打开，小心翼翼地把头伸进去环顾四周。“看来他们是想再次发动袭击之类的把，不是吗？”他爬了出去。

“我也只是猜的，”Charles沉重地回答，也跟着那个赏金猎人从通风管里钻了出去，“但我的直觉还是告诉我，确实如此。”光是这么想想他都觉得浑身发抖。如果他们没有从这里逃出去，如果他们又被人抓住了……Charles作为高级军官一直有针对某种程度的拷问的训练——他不愿背叛星际舰队，也不愿背叛帝国的意志，他知道自己一定会被严刑拷打——但他的意志也并非能有那么坚韧。如果他们想知道那些情报，最终肯定该是能从他嘴里撬出来的。

Charles暗自告诉自己，这绝不可能发生。如果他和Wade都被逼得走投无路，Charles可以保证那些纳瑞利安人会失去他们的执行官。Erik是明智的，他大概早就已经回到泰塔利姆，向上面报告纳瑞利安人偷偷潜入地球帝国领土的这件事了。估计所有人都已经进入了戒备状态了吧。无论是帝国——还是星际舰队，还有Erik——都很安全。

Wade拉了他一把。“来吧，殿下。最精彩的部分到了。”

Charles握着他的手站起，试探性地迈出一步。“深表怀疑。(I was afraid of that.)”

Wade毫无用处地笑了笑。“不，伙计，别怕。过来瞧瞧。(No, dude, don’t be afraid. Come look.)”他向Charles招手。

他们站在窄小的走廊里，但愿平时这里的人流量不会太大。Charles暴露在如此广阔的地方让他觉得有些不安。剑还在Wade的手里，可等离子炮大概早就沉到湖底了。Charles深刻体验到了什么叫丢失的感觉。他和那把等离子炮，一起经历了那么多的事情。

“老兄，就在那里。”Wade带着他走到一个看似电梯井的地方。

“电梯哪去了？”Charles茫然地问。这里连缆线都没有。太奇怪了。

Wade似乎在强忍心中的兴奋。“记得说你想要去第四甲板，成不？清晰响亮地喊出来。以及还有一件事。”

Charles回头困惑地看着他。“你什么意——”

“不要恐慌！”Wade高举双手，挺起胸膛。Charles根本还没来得及发出尖叫就发现自己，再一次地，向下坠落。

X

“Logan，切换手动模式，带我们离开这里。”Erik泰若自然，“Scott，升起百分之六十的防护罩，给我现在的损害情况。还有Raven，把这些警报关掉之后跟我解释解释为什么你没有看到这些星际爆雷。”真遗憾她仅是一个AI，而不是人类。冲着一个活人嘶吼可比对着一台电脑要爽快得多。

警报被关掉了，但这并不意味着四周安静了下来。“分析数据显示，这片星际雷区是之前纳瑞利安战争时留下的。”Raven平静的声音盖过了Logan的咒骂，“我之所以没有侦测到是因为他们全都是隐形的，长官。见场星图的绘制必须基于数据的获取。”

“看来我们的舵手挺过来了，”Erik干巴巴地说，“至少我们可以避免继续出现 _这样的情况_ 。”

“当然，长官。”

星际雷区和小行星带差不多，除了里面的岩石都变成了炸药以外。星际雷区与小行星带不同的唯一优点是，小行星带离的岩石是随机排布的，但这些人造的星际爆雷，不不应该说雷区内的纳瑞利安造的星际爆雷如果排布在没有行星引力的星域中，都会按照一定的规律平均分布。Erik应该早就预料到了这样的情况，但不知怎么他又想起了当年的战争，当初没有一场战役是在纳瑞利安人的领空中进行的。

他们现在需要更加小心谨慎地前进。谁知道会不会有纳瑞利安人在对面守着穿过这片区域的傻逼。

“操他的那群狗日八爪鱼脸混蛋。”Logan把星舰驶出雷区之后咒骂。他低头反复扫视了几眼屏幕，还好再也没有爆炸的声音了。Raven估计也已经绘制了一张更完整的地图。

“长官，我们船体轻微损坏。”Scott报告，“只有轻微的烧焦和几道裂痕，但全都在控制范围之内。我们的防护罩挡住了大部分的冲击。没有人员伤亡，所有人只是觉得有点摇晃。”

Erik终于感觉像是吃下了一颗定心丸。没有人受伤。“很好。安排一组人去检查一下内部线路，以防万一。”

“这就去，长官。”

“要他妈不是为了Charles，”Logan低声咆哮，“我发誓——”

Erik从来不会向除了Charles以外的人示好，但现在他差点要表扬Logan了。Logan，Scott，还有其他的船员在这儿不仅仅是因为跟随他——他们出现在这里更是为了Charles。因为Charles很重要，他们很在乎Charles，他们很爱戴Charles。Erik的自豪感油然而生，他让船员团结在一起，让他们共同作战，让他们为了自己坚定不移的忠诚而奋斗。

“好了，”Logan向后靠着叹息，“我从这片该死的区域中出来了。长官。我们马上回到纳瑞利安人的轨迹上。”

“干得好，Logan。”Erik。这句话是诚心诚意的。Logan真的是一个非常杰出的驾驶员。而Erik幸好信任了Charles在几年前就已经预见了的这个事实，“把防护罩降低至百分之十，Scott。”

“已降至百分之十，长官。”Scott说着调整了一下数值。

Logan没转过来，但他点了点头。“谢谢，长官。”

“唔，”Scott说，“那真他妈是刺激爆了。”

“我的老天爷，Summers。”

“啥？”

Erik放弃了，重重叹了口气。他们越快找回Charles越好。

X

“啊啊啊啊！”Charles尖叫着向下坠落。他在半空中狂舞双臂，但是并没有能够让他依附的东西。“第四甲板！第四甲板！Wade我要宰了你， _第四甲板！_ ”

Charles唰地一下非常突然地静止在半空，他的胳膊和双腿依旧保持着原先的姿势。他吓坏了，喘着粗气，一动也不敢动，生怕会再次往下掉。他瞥了一眼旁边，发现他正挂在通向这个电梯的另一个入口前——像是这样的——通向地狱的电梯井。他往里面望去，看见了一堆又一堆的集装箱。他又回到了货舱里。

上帝，为什么他们刚刚不这么走呢？

Charles有些尴尬地抓着门缘，在半空中撑着自己的身体前进，游了进去。他向前爬了几米，远远躲开边缘。他上气不接下气地喘着，愤怒与 _死亡坠落_ 的感觉让他的肾上腺水平剧增，让他的心狂跳不已。

等Wade保持着站立的姿势轻而易举地笑着降落时，Charles已经站在一旁等候多时了。

“老兄，”Wade落地之后大笑，“老兄这太宝贵了，天啊，你看看你现在的表情——”

Charles对着他的脸 _啪叽_ 就是一拳，让这个赏金猎人倒退了几步。“你他妈没毛病吧？”Charles酝酿着再给他来一拳，“现在全舰人都知道我们在哪了，就更别说你刚把一个人推进了电梯井里——”

“哎，老天。”Wade捂着鼻子，Charles欣慰地看着他的鼻血，“如果你揍歪了我的鼻子，伙计——”

“这对你来说可能是一场游戏，Wade，但对我来说不是。”Charles依旧气喘吁吁地盯着Wade。他现在看上去估计也和疯子无异，全身上下都是干燥的黏液，而且脸上还是这么疯狂的神色。可再次看见纳瑞利安人非常残酷地提醒了他们，穿过通风井并非是出于乐趣。“如果纳瑞利安人再抓到你，Wade，他们大概会重新把你丢回拘留舱。可他们如果抓到 _我_ ，他们会拷问我，甚至会杀掉我，懂吗？”句末他的声音有些发抖，真让人讨厌。可他没有办法对自己说谎，也没有办法假装那些压力对他毫无影响。

“哎哎哎，伙计，”Wade伸手安抚他，“别紧张，好吗？我发誓，没人听见你的声音。没有人会来这里。兄弟我第一次跳到这电梯井里时动静比你大多了，老弟，你根本无法想象。不也一样没被发现嘛。另外啊，老兄，我绝对不会让他们抓到你的。我可是死侍。”

“原谅我现在有些不安。”Charles平淡地说。他颤抖地喘了几口气，揉了揉黏糊糊的头发。冷静。他需要保持冷静。“抱歉，我刚才有些失控了。”

“没关系，伙计。”Wade小心翼翼地刮了一下自己的鼻子，“卧槽，老兄，你获得了一把武器。他还没坏，不过，看上去也 _差不多_ 坏了。”

Charles笑得有些无力。“我警告过你的。”

Wade咧嘴一笑。“殿下，有何吩咐？“

“我想坐一会儿，”Charles非常坦诚地告诉他。他另一条腿疼得厉害，让他有些颤抖，“我得想个办法，保证我们两人都能活着从这里出去。”没错，他必须把注意力放怎么从这儿逃出去。这不过就像是那节可笑的策略学III一样，他能和Erik在一瞬就想出解决方案——

Erik。Charles又倒吸了口凉气。如果他最终能够活着离开并且回到地球帝国的星域，他一定会把 _所有的一切_ 都告诉Erik。他会告诉Erik他爱他，他会告诉Erik他的爱已经持续了好几年。他绝对不会后悔。

然后他大概会被非常屈辱地辞退，但去他的，如果他都活着经历了这一切珍贵的事情之后，又还有什么划不来的呢。

“很好，我们找到我的船啦！”Wade高兴的声音将Charles拉回现实。

“是啊，我们会乘上你的船，”Charles附议，“现在唯一的问题是，我们需要把停机架那边的纳瑞利安人给引走——”

“伙计，”Wade打断了他，睁大双眼，“如果我们炸了这艘船呢？”

Charles看着他，蹙眉。“什么——”

Wade抬手示意，Charles安静地看着赏金猎人数了一下这里集装箱的数量，接着跳了起来，爬到其中一个堆叠了两层的货箱上。Charles慢慢走过去的同时，Wade抓着集装箱的门把手扯开。

“诶嘿！”Wade再次露出神经病的笑容。

Charles有些好奇地抬头看着里面的东西。是谁把这玩意放在他们船上的？“伙计，”他慢悠悠地说，“我们这么 _干一票_ 如何？”


	13. Take me to your leader 带我去见你们的首领

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冈根人的卵，黏糊糊的易爆品，星际禁运哦。

Erik突然想到Charles大概并没有和他一样的感受。

虽说Charles在他身边呆了好几年，可他们的关系也不过是亲密友人而已。自从他们偶遇之后，Charles一直没有任何暗示过Erik的迹象。当然他们之间至少还是建立起了某种程度的友谊，因为Charles聪慧，风趣，而且善良……

……而且长的也很俊俏。唔。

X

“准备好了？”

“我丢了啊。”

“小心啦！”

Charles咕哝着接住了Wade从开敞的集装箱上丢下的小木桶。还好它不是特别重，Charles把它平放在地上，啪地掀开桶盖。“好极了，”他非常高兴地对着上面的Wade喊了一句，“这真是太棒了。”

“跟你说了他们在这里放了不少疯狂的东西，”Wade的声音听上去相当得意，“不少 _古怪的_ 玩意。”

“我也搞不懂他们为什么会把这些东西放在这里。”Charles附议。他犹豫了一会儿，笑得更开心了。接着他把手伸进木桶，从众多漂浮在黏糊糊的液体中的小圆卵中掏出了一颗，“冈根人(Gungan)①的卵。通常并无害处，但是只要在特定的条件下……”

Wade咧嘴一笑。“极易爆炸。”他顿了顿，“我有些好奇这是为什么。”

“如果你在胶体中观察他们的基因组成与其中的化学键，你会发现——”

“我去，教授，当我没问。”Wade哭丧着脸。

Charles皱眉。回想起在学院里时，在他们的宇宙生物学II的实验课上，有整整一个单元是关于冈根人的卵的内容，它们确实是相当引人入胜的东西。虽然它现在并不是重点，但Charles依旧是这么觉得的。“来吧。我们再多弄几桶下来，然后想个计划。”

“收到，伙计。”Wade又钻进集装箱里抱起另一个木桶。

他们接下来的几分钟里都在安静地搬运木桶。Wade把桶从上面抛下来给Charles，Charles接住以后把他们整齐地堆叠在旁边。他想到了个模糊的点子，但想要成功实施还是得依靠那关键的几步，否则一切都是无济于事。但它依旧值得一试。

现在所有的一切都值得一试。

“你还剩多少？”Charles看着地上已经堆了二十来桶之后叫住了Wade。

“大概还有二十多桶吧，伙计。”Wade估算了一下，耸耸肩。

“那这里暂时应该够了。”Charles判断道，“反正我们知道这里还有存货。”

“没错。”Wade从集装箱上爬了下来，“我们的计划是什么，老兄？”

“我还在想，”Charles小心翼翼地靠着另一个货箱坐下，伸直双腿。这样不用站立的感觉真好，“这艘船你探索了多少了？”

Wade莞尔一笑，也走上前蹲坐在Charles旁边。“伙计，这里我 _哪儿_ 都去过了。一直坐在这里挺无聊的，对吧？”

好极了。“所以你知道，我是说，轮机舱在哪咯？”

赏金猎人咯咯地笑了。“不是吧，伙计，你准备把引擎给炸了？那真是棒呆了。”

“确实。”Charles干巴巴地承认，“所以你知道在哪的，是吧？”

“我当然知道。”Wade翻了个白眼，“我可是死侍。”

“是啦，我早就知道了。”Charles茫然地说。他盯着这一大桶卵在思索。“如果我们把它们全都撒到轮机舱附近的通风管里会怎么样？我去，如果我们能把这些东西弄在其中一个引擎或者涡轮机上，我们可以——”

“把这艘船轰成两半！”Wade的声音在货舱里回响，不过至少Charles扫了他一眼之后，还是非常识趣地收敛了。“伙计，这主意我简直不能同意更多了。”

“但是我们得找到合适的时机。”Charles仔细考虑之后，谨慎地说。当然这更多是在说给自己听，“只要我们还在这艘船上我们就不能炸了它。或者说，我们真要这么做的话，也必须先把‘晨曦照耀在高耸陡峭的山峰上时树梢被放在小木屋窗台木架上冷却的馅饼上飘来的芬芳银雾轻柔拂过’号准备好，这样我们才能活着从这里出去。”Wade的眼角看上去有些湿润，Charles小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼，“怎么了？”

“你记得她的全名！”Wade一个箭步冲上前，用力给了Charles一个熊抱。

“我，唔，我当然记住了？”Charles尴尬地拍了拍这赏金猎人。他什么都能记得住，这真的没啥好大惊小怪的，“呃，Wade，放开我。”

Wade抱得Charles肺里的空气都全挤出去了，还好他终于松开了手，让空气重新充盈他的肺部。“伙计，我刚刚突然决定不收你的任何报酬了。这个忙我当然要帮，因为我们是好兄弟。 _一辈子_ 的好兄弟。”

“诶，”Charles说，“这正是我所期待的。”

译注：  
① 冈根人是星球大战中的一个水陆两栖种族。

  
X

Erik自从加入星际舰队并且注册入读帝国学院之后，他就再也没有睡过任何人。他可以用需要保持全班第一的成绩的借口来欺骗自己——当然这是实话没错，无论是在第一年还是在第二年都确实如此——但他在第三年里，遇见了Charles。

过去他当然不会在乎其他的人，但自从他认识Charles之后，除了Charles以外的人开始变得……只是没有Charles那么重要而已了。没有一个人能够和Charles相提并论。

没有一个人能够像Charles这样聪慧，善良，风趣，俊俏……

……如此完美。

唔。

X

Charles一边仔细缓慢地往前滚着木桶，一边从桶里掬起满满一手的胶体与卵，把它们倒在通风管里。渐渐地，他竟然能够勉强接受整个宇宙似乎注定要让他和黏液过不去的这个事实了。

这虽然说着比做着容易，但他也快成功了。

他在通风口的岔路口停顿了一下。右边，Wade之前告诉他向右走。他和那个赏金猎人之前爬这条路时，Wade告诉过Charles它是通向轮机舱的。现在Charles重新折回了这条路，这次还带着一大桶冈根人的卵。Wade也在和他做一样的事情，只是他从另一条路前往轮机舱。这样他们会在中间相遇，到时候两条路都会铺满了冈根人的卵。重复进行这样的工作是枯燥的，Charles感觉自己都有些轻微的幽闭恐惧了。不过如果这真的能够成功的话，他们一定能从这里逃出去。

Charles又休息了一会儿，侧耳倾听。现在他所在的位置正好就在甲板走廊的上方。因为他听见底下有纳瑞利安人经过的声音。躲在这里其实很安全——只要他能保持安静，不发出一丁点声音的话——可是每一次有人经过，都还是会让他吓得半死。

现在他们肯定已经发现自己干掉了两个纳瑞利安人。这也意味着他们肯定注意到了他当初为了爬进通风井时在墙上炸开的大洞。他们知道他在这里。毫无疑问他们肯定在想办法寻找自己。

Charles摸了一下皮带上的刀柄。这是他和Wade分手前，Wade塞到他手里的。

“殿下，接着。”Wade抓着它转了转之后递了过来。

“这是什么？”Charles略微警惕的问。他感觉这东西还挺必要的。

Wade笑了笑。“你弹开它。”

Charles握紧，然后用力一甩。他挑起眉毛露出了笑容，锋利的刀刃弹了出来。他只扫了一眼就能知道这把小刀异常锋利。他又甩了一下，把刀刃收起。

“拿着，伙计。”Wade看见他准备还回来时建议道，“我知道它可能让你有些不安，但你需要一把武器。所以你带着吧。这虽然不是枪，但至少也还是能用的，老兄。”

“谢谢，”Charles终于不再犹豫，还不忘找补了一句，“老兄。”

Charles现在正在通风井里，他把手指压在刀柄上以防万一。太奇怪了，哪怕要用这玩意儿来对抗等离子炮，手头上有把武器的感觉突然让Charles感觉很好。要说Wade确实还是挺有远见的。

Charles觉得大概他们真的能够成为一生的好兄弟。或者类似的关系。

下方的走廊终于恢复了空荡荡的寂静。Charles继续前行，把更多的卵和黏液铺在地上。他手中的这桶差不多见底了——再往前走几米后，他得重新爬回去拿一桶新的卵。可他的腿却在抗议，但此时Charles必须得咬着牙继续前进，铺满和Wade一样多的路程。

他们的计划很简单。绕着轮机舱的通风口撒一圈冈根人的卵和黏液。然后干掉里面值班的机工，轮机舱也涂满这些东西。等他们一切都准备好之后——真的把这些东西涂得到处都是以后，他们只需要一个小小的火花——然后像疯子一样冲向停机架。Charles由衷地希望Wade能像他的承诺那样快速起飞，毕竟到时候一旦引爆了引擎，纳瑞利安人的船说不定真的就直接炸成两截了。

这太疯狂了，而且失败的几率也非常高，可这也是最好的——也是唯一的——机会。Charles努力说服自己这至少比坐以待毙要好。所以他也完全赞同这个疯狂的计划。

天啦噜。

Charles摸到了空木桶的底部，他又停了下来叹了口气。是时候回去换桶新的了。毕竟这个计划是他想出来的。如果他能成功的话，他一定能够回家。回到Erik身边。

家是他心之所向的地方。

X

如果Charles所想的确实和自己不一样的话，Erik猜测Charles肯定会有自己的想法。除过Erik的观通常更好的事实之外。比如，Charles喜欢士官生。显然Charles的观点需要实践来证明。

如果Charles对自己没有同样的感觉的话，Erik愿意努力去培养他的感觉。Charles对于自己可是相当的固执——他们的友谊恰好就是这一观点的证明——不过Erik从来都可以用他的意志力达成他想要的目的。坚定与自信让他成为了领航员与指挥官，而他坚信在这件事上也不会有什么分别。

不过，如果Charles也 _确实_ 对他有同样的感觉的话，那么……

X

“伙计，是你嘛？”

“Wade，是我。”Charles干巴巴地说，其实他想让自己的声音听上去更缓和些的，“不然还能有谁？”

“老兄，我也不知道。”那赏金猎人耸了耸肩，“我也没想到先遇到的人会是你。说不定这里还有一大票的人在爬来爬去呢。”

Charles沉默了片刻才开口，“不可能。”

Wade窃笑道，“好好好。这玩笑蠢透了。”

“确实。”Charles晃动了一下空空如也的木桶，“我这里没了。我们这是完成了吗，还是说要回去再多拿一桶过来？”

“不不，老弟，我都弄好了。”Wade告诉他，“我到这里有一阵子了，所以我回去把剩下的都拿过来堆在轮机舱里了。反正我都准备好啦。之后我就一直在等你。”

“抱歉让你久等了。”Charles吐吐舌头。

“没关系，伙计。我知道你的腿受伤了。”

“并无大碍。”Charles答道，“辛苦你把剩下的工作都完成了。”

“客气，伙计。它们全都在这了。”Wade转了个身，沿原路爬了回去。

Charles也不甘落后地跟在他身后，心情复杂地看着这些黏液和卵——Wade非常仔细地涂满了这个通风管。事实上，Charles的腿现在十分地酸痛僵硬，他每移动一下，都感觉自己必须用比先前更大的力气。就快到了，他不断暗示自己，就快到了。

他们正在经过轮机舱，Charles能听见下面的反应堆发出嗡嗡的声音。他不知道纳瑞利安人的军衔是怎么安排的，但愿现在下面只有两三个值班的机工，应该不会有四十多个纳瑞利安人在下面。好吧，鉴于他的人品，他有些悲壮地想，可能下面只有十五个纳瑞利安人吧。

“伙计，那些桶就在角落里。”Wade回头告诉他，“所以你到底想怎么样——”

突然通风管中传来一声巨响，他们两人都愣住了，那声音似乎正来自于他们正下方。

哦天啊。Charles和Wade瞪着眼睛面面相觑，纳瑞利安人的声音从他们下方传来。愚蠢，愚蠢至极——他们就应该保持安静，不能借着底下反应堆的轰鸣能盖过他们对话的声音就肆意交谈——

Charles所在的通风管啪地一下被掀开了，Charles甚至还来不及大喊就被一只阴冷的大手拽着他的脚踝从这里面拖了出去。

Charles摔倒了地上，撞得他背脊发疼，突然明亮的光线刺得他用力眨了眨眼睛。他花了好一会才意识到自己正躺在地板上，看着天花板上面那个大洞。他还被五个纳瑞利安人包围了，他们所有人都举着等离子炮对着他。

好吧。五个总比十五个要强。

然后他发现他们没有去找Wade。他们没有发现他。他们不知道他在上面。“等等，”Charles盯着上面的通风井，老天，希望Wade知道Charles其实在和他说话，“等等。”

如果此刻赏金猎人轻举妄动的话，一切都努力便都白费了。Wade的出现确实会给他们带来一些出其不意的效果，但他也没有办法用两把剑制伏五个扛着等离子炮的纳瑞利安人。

什么动静都没有。Wade没有大喊着他的名字从天花板上面跳下来。Charles深呼了一口气。

“人类，你以为可以在里面躲一辈子吗？”其中一个纳瑞利安人用Charles听得懂的语言说。

“我只是想善始善终。”Charles答。他特别强调了那个 _终_ ，他的目光像是要看穿天花板。说的就是你，Wade。完成剩下的工作。完成剩下的工作。我去分散他们的注意力。

“善终？”另一个纳瑞利安人问。

Charles又深吸了口气。他现在有些恐慌，但他会适应过来的。“带我去见你们的首领。”

X

如果Charles也和他有一样的感觉，Erik会觉得自己也和那颗迷失的星球一样在宇宙中疾驰。只是这一次，他已经再次找回了属于他的星星。

X

Charles被粗鲁地丢进厚重的铁门后，面前的门砰地一声就关上了。他们把他丢进了伸手不见五指的黑暗中。这也说不上是不好的事。

这里的味道很奇怪。

“有人吗？”他随口一问。他还以为会被带到舰桥上去见42级亚空使。但是自从Charles发现他们没有前往舰桥之后，Charles突然反应过来这可能是去Wade之前说过的拘留舱的路。他们走了很久，Charles希望这时Wade已经完成了他的工作。

这样的拘留舱可还真是有些极端。

有什么东西，就在他的视野之外，躲在暗处移动。

Charles下意识地往后退了几步，直接撞到了紧闭的冰冷的铁门上。四周传来短促的喘息。嘿，等等，这是他的呼吸。

“执行官Charles Xavier。”来自黑暗中的声音低沉得出奇，“你到这儿来只有一个理由。”

Charles忍住了试图脱口而出的呜咽，可它最终让自己听上去像是窒息了一般。他被恐惧所覆盖着，全身上下颤抖得厉害。这里的味道真的很奇怪。到处都在散发着让人厌恶的气味，它甚至影响了他的心智，让他迷失在自己的恐惧中。

黑暗中的东西又非常缓慢地移动了几步。它似乎在酝酿着什么。不管这玩意儿到底是什么，Charles能感觉得出它十分庞大。他也感觉得到对方用捕猎者特有的慵懒从容的、已经预知了胜利的自信在审视自己。

“你会交出我需要的情报，”那声音接着往下说，如此冷静，如此让人难以抗拒，“然后你会死去。”

这时有什么东西突然向他冲了过来。

Charles吓得呆若木鸡，他紧紧贴在门上，盯着眼前的景象。是一根巨大的触手，比他之前在这艘见鬼的船上看见的触手还要大四倍。病态的绿色若隐若现，从黑暗中伸出的样子像是某种恶心的玩笑。他真的要这样在这里结束了吗？他真的要这样死在这里了吗？

不。他还没有 _完成_ 。他还有事要做。

想到这他的头脑就清晰了不少。他握紧皮带上的刀柄。抖了一下弹出刀刃，就在触手碰到他的同时捅了出去。

Charles挥刀砍下，锋利的刀刃轻而易举地撕开了触手，接着一声毛骨悚然的低吼撼动了整个房间，把他吓了一跳。黑暗中的怪物在痛苦地挣扎，血液飞溅得四处都是。他弯腰躲过了另一根扫过来的触手，滚到旁边用他的小道又刺了几下。但显然这样是不行的，因为他的腿刚刚又不祥地抽搐了一下，他不可能一直这样下去——

 _轰隆_ 的巨响让整艘星舰都在摇摆。爆炸的声音接连不断地传来。就在这时——

门突然被轰开了，Charles无比庆幸刚才自己躲到了一旁。

“ **我在这儿，伙计！** ”Wade大步跨进房间，怀里还抱了一个木桶。他的眼中有些狂热，Charles这辈子从来没有试过原来见到一个活人的感觉是这么好，“ **我他妈是死侍！** ”

“Wade，这里！”Charles尖叫着爬了起来，吸引了赏金猎人的主意，“点火，马上！快！”

Wade放下木桶，弹开打火机，把它直接放进黏液里，然后把木桶往房间里踢去。耀眼的火光让Charles隐约看见里面有许多巨大的触手在扭动。木桶爆炸的同时，他抱着自己的脑袋卧倒在地。

这让Charles好一阵子听不见任何的东西，所有的一切都沉浸在古怪的寂静中。他突然感觉到Wade在拖着他的脚前进时，他才能隐约听到点什么。

“——赶紧他妈从这地方出去，伙计，我们得 _马上_ 离开。”这赏金猎人拖着Charles在走廊上前进时还在自言自语，“一切正如你的计划那样，但是狗日的，那些引擎随时都有可能会爆炸——”

轰地一声过后全舰再次摇晃，Charles终于回过了神。他手里依旧握着那把小刀，他把它合上之后重新挂回了皮带上。“我们走，快跑——”

Charles跟在Wade身后沿着走廊跑下去。这地方已经乱成了一团，似乎赏金猎人正是顺着这条路下来找Charles的。Charles咬紧牙关，他每往前走一步，他的腿都在抗议，但是马上就到了，马上就到了，马上就——

最后一次爆炸比之前的更加剧烈，更加响亮。Charles听见它们的引擎终于被引爆了，可是，不，这太早了，它们还没有进入Wade的飞船，不过他们还是有机会赶过去——

Charles脚一软，他绊倒了。

X

“马上就追上纳瑞利安的星舰了，长官。”Logan终于向大家宣布，“她已经在我们的视野范围内。”

Erik全神贯注地站了起来。“给我看看，Raven。”他们做到了。Charles就在眼前。触手可得。

“是，长官。图像绘制中。”

主屏幕上的图像变化了一下，他们看见了纳瑞利安人星舰的全貌。

就在这时，他们看见它在一阵剧烈的爆炸中，被炸成了两截。


	14. As you were, gentlemen先生们，继续保持现状

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家记住Marvin的全名可以获得全套贱贱的友谊一份哟

Charles啪叽一下摔在地上，摔得他差点喘不过气。就在他倒下的同时，一道等离子射线也贴着他的头顶擦过。

“该死！”Wade大声怒骂。Charles跟丢了赏金猎人，他惊恐地躺在地上气喘吁吁，这时又发生了一次爆炸。

Charles试图从地上爬起来，还好他那条没受伤的腿还是挺配合的，可惜他踉踉跄跄站起来了没多久又倒下了。拜托，别这样。显然他的腿已经受够了摧残，现在亟需治疗。这才是最重要的事，可不是吗。

“ **我是死侍！** ”

赏金猎人的呐喊让Charles猛地抬头，寻找他盟友的身影。Wade站在走廊正中间，抓着他的剑挡在身前，摆着夸张可笑的姿势。这更加解释了为什么他们被不少纳瑞利安人的尸体包围，尸体上还有不少的剑伤。杀红了眼的Wade和他手中满是鲜血的剑让他看上去相当吓人。

他回头看见了Charles。我的天。

“干，老兄，你快起来！”他在其中一个纳瑞利安人身上擦了擦自己的剑，一路小跑过来后，分别把剑插回了背后的剑鞘里。

“我起不来。”Charles坦白，“我的腿废了。”他顿了顿，痛苦地咽了口唾沫，“听着，Wade，这已经够了，如果你能从这里逃出去，你真的——”

Wade抄起一个纳瑞利安人的等离子炮塞到Charles手里。“拿着。因为你真的需要用这玩意儿 _放地图炮_ ，老弟。”

Charles接住眨了眨眼。“什么——”Wade吆喝了一声之后突然把他抱起来，扛在自己肩上，“你干什么？！”

“枪你够得着吗？”Wade转头看着他问。

“当然，”Charles气急败坏地说，“可我——”

“那我们走，伙计！”Wade欢呼。像是扛着一袋蔬菜一样扛着Charles撒腿就跑。

这速率让Charles都快要吐了，Wade抱着他在走廊上狂奔，景物在他眼前跳动。真是太疯狂了——

“有竖井！”Wade话音刚落，他们两人突然就悬在半空。

“啊啊啊啊！”Charles感觉自己的胃都要从嗓子眼里飞出去了，他吓得情不自禁地大喊。在他们往下坠落的同时紧紧扒在Wade身上。Wade此刻的狂笑估计全舰的人都能听的一清二楚。

“第五甲板！”Wade努力止住笑意，他们突然静止在半空。Wade的肩膀撞了一下Charles的肚子，让他差点吐了Wade一身——这感觉让他想起了老宅里的那些旧时光。

Wade回到地上——感谢上帝——他们停下了，因为现在他们面前有六个纳瑞利安人。

Wade _咯咯笑着_ 。听得Charles汗毛直竖。“他们都归你了，殿下！”接着他推到了最近的两个纳瑞利安人后继续往狂奔，剩下的纳瑞利安人在他们身后穷追不舍。

“我去，”Charles看着他们身后的那群纳瑞利安人，说不定还真的会被他们追上。就算Wade全速奔跑，也跑不过纳瑞利安人的那双大长腿。

他突然想起来自己手里还抓着他最爱的等离子炮。

喔。

对。

Charles咬牙举起武器，尽全力瞄准目标。由于他现在正被一个疯子扛着狂奔，所以这还真不是一件容易的事情。最终他放弃了瞄准，开始射击。

“ **哟嚯！** ”Wade听见爆炸声之后吆喝了一声，大笑着回头看了看身后被Charles接连不断地干掉的纳瑞利安追兵。

“啊啊啊啊！”Charles也跟着叫了出来，这大概是眼下最适合的事情了吧。他每开一炮，那后坐力都差点要把他从Wade的肩上震飞。不过他还是想干掉所有的纳瑞利安人，尽管他现在正胡乱扫射。

“ **死侍！** ”Wade喊着自己的口号，终于停了下来。他们进入了停机架。

停机架这里也是乱成了一锅粥。船体再次发生爆炸，在场的纳瑞利安人争先恐后地钻进他们的虫族战斗机。Charles突然有些紧张——他没有办法制服所有人——但很快，他们发现这根本都不需要担心：那群忙着逃跑的纳瑞利安人根本没有把他们放在眼里。

“她在这儿！”Wade用正常的音调开心地说。Charles能猜得出他大概该指的是晨曦照耀在——呃，Marvin。

Charles希望他们能成功，因为整个船身突然开始向左倾斜。哦不，他十分确信现在纳瑞利安的星舰已经被炸成了两半。

X

Logan看得目瞪口呆。

“搞什么？”Scott再次打破了这该死的沉默。不过讲真，Logan知道他的声音代表了所有人此刻的想法。“这他妈是怎么了？”

“我不知道。”Logan一字一顿地说。他很惶恐。非常，非常惶恐。他现在根本不敢转过身去，他根本不敢面对Erik看见纳瑞利安人的星舰被炸成两半时的表情。

那艘纳瑞利安的星舰上有Charles。

 _曾经_ 有Charles。

 _他妈_ 那船就这么炸了？钢铁之心附近什么都没有，毫无疑问他们并没有被人攻击。Logan差点就要砸烂他的屏幕。认真的吗？他们为了Charles，千辛万苦赶到这里来，然后看着他们的目标被轰成碎片。而且直到现在他们的执行官还是下落不明。

Logan听到了些动静，他向后看了一眼。Erik沉重地坐到了自己的位置上。Logan依旧不敢去正视他的脸。那男人现在需要静一静。

“不，”Scott茫然地说，“操，真 _见鬼_ ，逗我呢。”

Logan有些难以置信地摇摇头。Charles——Charles，他的执行官，他的副指挥官，他最好的 _朋友_ ——不在了。永远地离开了他们。

这真是让人难以接受。

这也让人难以否认。

Logan一拳砸在他的屏幕上。

X

Wade扫清了路上那些吓得半死的纳瑞利安人后，他们成功进入了Marvin。

“Marvin！老友，最近过得怎样？”赏金猎人兴奋的欢呼看上去根本不像是刚从敌人爆炸的星舰上玩命地狂奔回来一样。Charles感觉有些头晕，“我好想你呀，伙计！”

“我想我应该告诉你我现在非常郁闷。”飞船的主机答道。我去，Charles头一回见到这么闷闷不乐的AI①。

“别这样，老兄！”Wade把Charles放进座位里之后说，“坐稳啦，殿下。”

Charles乖乖坐在位置上抱着自己的等离子炮，抓得指尖泛白。“我们走吧。”

“听见他说的话了吗，Marvin！”Wade坐在Charles旁边的椅子里。这舰桥其实还算舒适，但Charles还是觉得它有些狭窄。大概是因为自己习惯了钢铁之心那种宽敞的舰桥了吧。“关上舱门，带我们离开这里！”

“这一切将会在痛苦中终结。”Marvin叹了口气，但也启动了引擎。

等他们悬浮在半空之后，Wade拉动控制杆。Charles终于松了口气，他还以为这赏金猎人又要说一些让人遗憾的事情。我的老友哟，我其实不怎么会驾驶它呢， 不过没关系，坐稳啦。看，那有个老伙计外星人。Charles通常不愿意被证明自己出错了，但这回他还真期望这不是真的。

“我们得把这里的舱门给打开，”Charles看着通向自由的大门，“日，我们得——”

“锁定目标。”Wade兴奋地抓着自己的控制杆，“但愿这群混蛋不能在宇宙中呼吸！ **开火** ！”

Marvin用一束绿色的光线把舱门炸开了，他们暴露在广袤的宇宙中。他什么也听不见，但Charles能想象得出那 _呼啸_ 的声音把所有的东西都吸进了那片真空的宇宙里——残骸，破碎的虫族战斗机，还有纳瑞利安人。Marvin的引擎猛地一推，他们直接向前出发，从纳瑞利安人这艘完蛋了的星舰中飞了出来。

“哟嚯！”Wade疯狂地大笑，“太他妈屌了，我们成功了！小子，我可是死侍！Marvin，老兄，你拯救了我们！”

“我知道。”Marvin说，“真难过，可不是吗。”

Charles也虚弱地笑了，他靠回椅背上闭目养神片刻。他们成功地从纳瑞利安人的星舰上逃了出来。 _活着_ 逃了出来。这真是难以置信。现在他们只要想办法回到地球帝国的星域——

“ _日。_ ”Wade突然说。

Charles的心沉到了胃里，他睁开眼睛。这听上去不太妙。

“我计算过你存活的几率，”Marvin又说，“但我觉得你不会喜欢的。”

“真是谢谢你啊，Marv！”Charles睁开眼睛说。他竟然有些歇斯底里， _现在到底又怎么了？_

这里还有第二艘纳瑞利安人的星舰。

“我们有火力。”Wade说。Charles可从没有听见过赏金猎人的语气是那么沉重，“可是如果他们如果要追击我们的话，这差太远了，伙计。”

Charles没有说话，他现在吓得目瞪口呆。这个宇宙讨厌他。这个宇宙恨不得让他去死。他还是接受这个事实吧，不然一会也会被纳瑞利安人绑上他们的星舰，从他嘴里撬出所有他们想要的情报。

等等——

这艘纳瑞利安的船身闪烁了一下。这有点蹊跷，可……Charles盯着那个地方，他不敢去想。如果它真的……在这里。它又闪了一下，这只能说明一点。Charles咽了口唾沫，心都跳到了嗓子眼。

“向那星舰发起通讯，Wade，”他的声音有些沙哑，无法掩饰住自己的笑意，“用紧急代码。”

“老兄，你是疯了吗？”Wade满腹狐疑地看着他。

Charles笑了起来，他就知道。“信我，伙计。”

“好呗，”Wade耸耸肩，“你说了算。”’

 

译注：

①没错啦这里的Marvin就是《银河系漫游指南》中的那个超超超超超超抑郁的机器人lol

X

海胆的主要食物来源是藻类，他的母亲在给他念鱼缸前的解说，最近的研究表明，他们会自行打磨牙齿，甚至还会通过咀嚼石头来磨牙。海胆对于光照，触摸，和化学物质都非常敏感。海胆栖息于所有的海洋中。由于向海洋中排放废水，这些海胆的数量开始急剧减少，现在已经濒临灭绝。

Erik忘不了和他的父母一起去水族馆的日子。那是一个周末。他们一家三口的旅行。他一直觉得那些海胆肯定很无聊。他们看上去虽然很有意思，可是他们总是呆在原地。比起像是鲨鱼那样的生物，他们一点也不刺激。

Erik真希望他能花更长的时间好好看看那些鱼缸里的海胆。

所有的人都还僵在原地，看着纳瑞利安人的星舰被摧毁，变成了碎片。甚至是Logan揍了一拳自己的屏幕之后他们都没有任何反应。Erik没有站起来，他坐在凳子的边缘，看着自己的世界轰然倒塌。

他像是掉进了黑洞里。他的心被击为齑粉。

“长官，有人向我们发起了通讯请求。”Cassidy突然打破了全舰的寂静。“传讯上说这是紧急消息。”

Erik甚至失去了反应的能力。

“说不定是那群混蛋正在哭着喊救命，”Scott冷笑，“忽略它。”

“不，等等！”Cassidy突然从自己的位置上跳了起来，他兴奋得手舞足蹈，吸引了全部人的目光，“长官，你必须得来看看这个！”

通讯官接通讯息的同时，主屏幕闪烁了几下，Erik死死地盯着上面的Charles。

 _Charles_ 。

“Charles。”Erik看着他缓缓开口。他不敢相信自己的双眼。他的心差点停止跳动，还好他现在又能感觉到它在继续跳动了，因为 _Charles还活着_ 。

“你好呀，Erik。”Charles的声音有些颤抖，但还是微微一笑。大副看上去面无血色，除了脸上和下巴上有不少伤痕以外，他似乎全身都是干透了的黏液。但 _他还活着_ ，Erik依旧不敢相信自己的双眼。

舰桥上一片骚动，Erik突然就被所有人包围了，他们所有人都围在他的椅子旁，透过屏幕看着Charles。甚至包括Raven也使用凯夫拉的形象出现了。

“Charles，”Scott咧嘴大笑，“我去你的。”

“你这小婊砸，差点要吓坏我了。”Logan咆哮了一句，但也笑得很开心，“见到你真他妈是太高兴了，我的拳头真想问候问候你的脸。”

“很高兴见到你，Charles。”Raven的声音在那群兴奋的船员中间响起，目光柔和地看着他。

Charles也笑了出来，单纯是因为高兴。他现在的脸色也好多了。直到现在，Erik还是不敢相信这是真的。Erik非常庆幸现在自己正坐在位置上，否则他的双腿一定会颤抖得无法站立。

“我也很高兴见到你们，”Charles如释重负地说。他看了一眼Erik，有些犹豫又有些热切，“请求登舰，指挥官。”

“请求批准。”Erik看着Charles，毫不犹豫地说。

“我们这也有一艘船，”Charles接着说，“应该可以把他和万磁王号放一起。”

“Raven。”Erik的视线依然没有移开。

“Charles，我已经锁定了你们的位置。”Raven向他们报告，“请稍等片刻。”

“我们现在就在你的手心里了，亲爱的。”Charles和她说。接着他又看了一眼Erik，微微一笑，“我们一会儿见。”

Erik点点头，突然觉得口干舌燥。“好。”

通讯结束了，主屏幕上再次呈现出已经被摧毁的星舰残骸。

“所有人都他妈回到你们岗位上去。”Scott大吼了一句，从Erik的椅子旁跑开。Erik隐约觉得他的机工长临走前说了一句，“管好你们自己的事情。”

Erik起身，不再停留。他扫了一眼Logan。“一旦确认安全之后，带我们离开这里。”

Logan颔首表示同意。“是，长官。”他顿了顿，在组织语言，“长官，请恕我直言。”

Erik挑眉。“请求批准。”

“Erik，”Logan说，“你他妈从舰桥上滚出去。”

Scott嗤之以鼻地哼了一声。

“先生们，继续保持现状。”Erik干巴巴地说。

接着他转身离开，同样的话他不需要听两次。

X

“老兄，你的舰桥真是屌爆啦。”通讯结束之后Wade惊叹，“那真的是你的飞船？”

Charles有些惊讶那个赏金猎人刚刚竟然这么安静。“其实，那是Erik的——我是说，领航员的船。不过我是他的副官。”

“不错哟， 老弟。”Wade欣赏地点点头。他看上去非常好奇，“所以，你和领航员。”

“我们之间什么都没有。”Charles脱口而出，假装看着被Raven的牵引光束拖得越来越近的钢铁之心。停机架的舱门已经打开回收了他们。

Wade窃笑。“我什么也没说呀，伙计。如果你懂我的意思的话，这之间肯定还是有那么 _一丢丢的东西_ 。”

“哦，我的天，闭嘴。”但Charles也跟着Wade一起笑了出来。他原以为当初和怪物独处一室时看见那赏金猎人的感觉会 很棒，可没想到透过屏幕看见Erik时的感觉会更好。Erik在那儿，Erik竟然来找他了。

这让他有些头晕。

说不定只是因为他疼痛难忍的腿。实在是让人难以区分。

等他们的船熄火之后，Wade还在边上哼叽。“好好好，伙计，你说了算。”他看了一眼Charles，温柔地笑了笑，“你现在可以放下那玩意儿了，伙计。我们在这里很安全。”

Charles才发现自己依旧抱着等离子炮，他的手指都有些抽筋了。“噢，对。”他缓缓地松开了自己的指尖。如释重负的他突然感觉无比疲惫。安全了。他们安全了。他们要回家了。

Marvin停进钢铁之心的停机架里时轻微晃了一下，巨大的舱门在他们身后关闭。等压力与氧气水平都稳定之后，Wade停止把玩自己的控制杆，从座位上站了起来。

“过来，伙计。”他向Charles伸出手，“老弟，我带你出去。”

“谢啦。”Charles心怀感激地握着Wade的手。Wade把Charles拉起来之后，将他的手臂搭在自己肩上。在赏金猎人的帮助下他们蹒跚地从飞船的舷梯上走了下来。

Erik已等候多时，他和身后的Raven一起看着他们走下来。Charles差点有些喘不过气，因为Erik正在看着自己，非常坚定地凝视着自己。Charles在最后的几小时内真没想过自己还能够再次见到Erik。可他现在就在眼前，而且，而且还——

“这是Wade Wilson。”Charles打破了沉默，但他感觉眼角背叛了自己，有些湿润，“他救了我的命，很多次。如果没有他，我肯定早就死透了。噢，还有他偶尔更喜欢别人喊他死侍。”

他在自言自语，这蠢透了，Wade又在暗自窃笑。不过Erik好像并没发现。他从赏金猎人的手中接过Charles，他的目光一直锁定在对方的脸上。Charles的重心突然转移到Erik的身上，这让他根本来不及移开自己的视线。

“Raven，带Wilson先生前往医疗舱。”Erik突然也没有办法移开自己的视线，因为Charles的目光是那么灼热。“记得让他舒服点。如果可以的话也请你切断舰桥上的监控，我知道Scott和Logan在偷看。”

“这就去，长官。”Raven冷静地说。她微笑地看着Charles，“欢迎回来，Charles。Wilson先生，这边请。”

“一会儿见，伙计。”Wade拍了拍Charles的背，转身竖起两根手指对着Erik敬了个礼，跟着Raven的全息投影离开了。

电梯门唰地关上后，这里只剩下他们两人。

Charles真的要忍不住了。“Erik，”他带着啜泣说出这个名字，“你来找我了。”

Erik换了个姿势，搭在Charles背后的手臂将他们两人拉得更近，他们紧紧抱在一起。“我当然来找你了。”他的声音沉着冷静，但听上去和Charles一样有些颤抖。“我永远不会——我绝对不会——”他稍作停顿，根本无法说出完整的话，他只是更加用力地抱着Charles。

Charles在Erik的臂膀中回味着对方的气息，尽管现在他只能靠一条腿站立，但在Erik的帮助下，他还是能够保持直立。他将自己的前额贴在Erik的肩头，呼吸属于Erik的味道。Erik是为了他才来的。Erik不惜万里，深入敌后，只是为了他。

这竟然给他带来了一波全新的感受，让他想起了自己对于生命，对于宇宙，对于这世间万物的承诺。Charles咽了口唾沫，他正在酝酿自己的感情。他现在呼吸困难，无法说话。他向后退了几步能重新看着Erik，深呼吸准备开口。

“Erik，我——”

“Charles——”Erik也脱口而出，他们都停下了自己的话语。有些尴尬，又有些犹豫，直到Charles突然轻声笑了笑，Erik也跟着露出一个淡淡的微笑，看着他，“继续。你先说。”

“你确定吗？”Charles并不是在试图逃避什么，他只是很难在Erik这样的 _注视_ 下开口。“因为我可以——”

“说吧，Charles。”Erik有些逗趣地说。他们之间这么近的距离让Charles异常敏感。

“我当时发现上了纳瑞利安人的船之后，我——我以为自己死定了。”Charles起初还有些心虚，可他之后的每个音节都无比坚定，“我以为就这样玩完了，你知道吗，我当时都吓坏了。可更让我自己生气的是，我竟然就要这样死去，我甚至还没有告诉你我——”他停下了，Erik依旧在看着他。Charles匆匆吸了口气接着往下说，“我爱你，我已经暗恋你好几年了，老天，我——”

Erik凑上前，缩短了他们之间的距离，以吻缄口。

Charles瞬间觉得自己的意识脱离了身体，因为 _Erik_ 正在吻他。他下意识就做出了反应，二话不说略微侧过脑袋，让Erik能够继续深入这个吻。Charles双唇轻启，Erik的手按在他的脑后，插入了他满是干燥的黏液的发间。

Erik加深了这个吻，Charles闭上双眼，慵懒地让他们的舌头碰在一起。他们的唇紧紧地贴在一起，将Charles的喘息全都咽了下去。渐渐地，Charles觉得自己在被人带着后退，直到他的背撞到了停机架上。Erik放开了他稍作呼吸，但很快又重新吻住了Charles。Erik的舌尖挑开Charles的双唇，探入Charles的口腔。Charles也心甘情愿地张开嘴，毫不掩饰自己内心的情感。Erik的唇一直覆在他的唇上，他很高兴Erik并没有松开抱着他的手。不然这无力与眩晕的感觉肯定会让他摔倒在地。

“我以为我失去你了。”Erik贴着Charles的唇低声说。他的声音听上去是那么痛苦，让Charles的内心震撼，“我以为我要 _失去_ 你了。”

“我在这儿。”Charles轻声低语，有些迷离，有些喘不过气，“上帝啊，Erik，我还以为——”

Erik又吻住了他，那么轻柔那么小心。让Charles觉得自己好像是个易碎品一样。他也跟着回应了Erik的吻，这是他能想象到的最好的事情。疲惫与疼痛还有覆盖在身上早已风干多时的黏液与情绪上压力都让他劳累不堪，但现在他和Erik的宇宙中除了彼此，再没有其他的物质。

Charles猜测这一直都是真的——只是他们花了那么长才反应过来。

“过来，”Erik等他们分开之后轻轻说。他的话语吹过Charles的双唇，“我带你去治疗。”

“好。”Charles现在根本不想移动，但他还是同意了。现在这样的姿势他能感觉到彼此的心跳在胸腔中剧烈跳动，“我——你在干什么呢？”

Erik抬起Charles的一条手臂，把它搭在肩上，接着他弯下腰，打横抱起Charles，将另一条手臂穿过Charles的膝盖窝，“感觉怎么样？”他低头看着Charles问，“这样会弄着你的腿吗？”

“不会，”Charles咕哝，“但是真的不用这样，你不必——”

“让我来，拜托了。”Erik固执地打断了他，径直走向电梯。

Charles忍住了挣扎的冲动，他靠在Erik坚实的怀抱中。“好吧。”这感觉挺好的，只是让他在返回钢铁之心后，又多添了几分超现实主义的色彩。他靠在Erik的胸口上，感觉全身心都无比地放松，所有的力气都像是从他体内抽空一样，只剩下深入骨髓的疲惫。过了一会他感觉Erik在他的头上印下一吻，Charles更加心满意足地闭上双眼。

他甚至都不记得运行中的电梯和在走廊里遇见的人，他只记得他被人非常小心地放在医疗舱的床上后，看见Erik和Hank站在他跟前。Hank问了几个让Charles难以理解的问题，他太累了。接着他突然感觉到Erik正握着他的手，作为回应，他也轻轻捏了一下对方。他发誓自己捕捉到了Erik一闪而过的微笑。

“Charles，我得让你休眠一会。”精疲力竭让Hank的声音听上去像是缥缈的雾，“你需要好好休息一下。而且我也得检查一下你的腿，所以你大概会睡几小时，好吗？”

“Erik。”现在Charles的字典里似乎只剩下这么几个词。

“我在，Charles。”是Erik轻柔冷静的声音，同时也充满了温暖，“闭上眼睛好好睡一觉吧。你不会有事的。”

“就打个小盹儿，”Charles睡眼惺忪地说。Hank大概是给他注射了些什么东西，他再也没有力气睁开自己的眼睛，“我们晚饭时候见。”

他似乎听见Erik轻轻笑了笑。“Charles，我们晚饭见。”

睡意逐渐上涌。至少最后，Charles发现自己果然还是很喜欢Erik那样的笑声。


	15. You're my star 你是我的星辰大海

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你是我的星辰你是我的大海你是我的大英雄。

Scott沿着走廊漫步。他终于可以休息了。他很高兴，因为他们成功地把Charles救了回来。那混蛋可是欠了他们 _一辈子_ 的人情呢。他和Logan本来想去看看他现在情况如何，但McCoy把他们全都赶出了医疗舱。说是什么Charles现在需要好好休息，你们这群小兔崽子，赶紧在我把你们揍晕前统统出去。

管他的呢。睡觉从来都是弱者才需要的事。不过Charles真的需要好好睡上一觉，那好吧。这确实是他应得的。

“气死我了，Raven竟然把我们的监控给掐了。”他和Logan进入电梯时说。虽然那都是几小时前的事了，可他依旧没有消火，“我只是想知道到底他妈 _发生了什么_ 。”

“哦，我猜我大概知道发生了什么。”Logan阴阴一笑。真吓人。

“哼，”Scott冷笑，“我只是想要确凿的证据，傻逼。”

“我们会有证据的，”Logan非常肯定地说，“不过是时间的问题罢了，”

“这时间上的问题已经都他妈拖了一年了。”Scott恶狠狠地说。Logan也轻哼一声表示同意。

电梯的门打开后，出现在他们眼前的是某个Scott不认识的家伙。我的天，他背上的是 _剑_ 吗？

“你他妈是谁？”Scott问。

“伙计，”那看上去疯疯癫癫的家伙答，“我是死侍。”

Scott与Logan相视一笑。

X

Charles逐渐苏醒，整个世界都慢慢地飘回了他的意识中。他感觉自己好像沉睡了很久。他花了好一阵子才想起来自己在哪儿——他在钢铁之心的医疗舱里，他记起来了。他被掳走的时间虽然不长，但却让人印象深刻——他苏醒之后，睁开了惺忪的双眼。

“啊，长官，你醒了。”Hank看着Charles眨了眨朦胧的眼睛，“欢迎回来。”

“谢谢，”他的声音听起来依旧有些沙哑沉重。但全身上下都感觉轻飘飘的，真美妙。他清了清喉咙，“我休眠了多久？”

“不到十六个小时，长官。”Hank不紧不慢地报告，“我用药物只让你休眠了四小时左右。不过等药效过了之后，我觉得你还需要多睡一会儿，所以没叫醒你。你现在感觉怎么样？”

Charles沉默片刻，开始组织自己的语言。“我想我需要冲个宇宙中最漫长的澡。”

Hank轻笑。“好的长官，我也就不继续留你在这里了。你的腿还疼吗？”

Charles试探性地晃了一下自己的腿，他的动作很流畅。“没有，”他松了口气。

医疗官非常高兴地点点头。“好极了，它没有脱臼，不过也离脱臼不远了。还好并没有特别大的损害，你现在应该已经完全恢复了，长官。”

“谢谢。”Charles感激地说。他坐起来，动作虽然有些迟缓，但很庆幸Hank没有帮忙，“我们在哪？”

“我们将在几小时之内进入第三地球的轨道，长官。”Hank答道，“我们返回地球帝国的路程相当顺畅，指挥官绕开了泰塔利姆，直接回到了斯特提。我们当时的能量不足，并不能长期在超时空中行驶。”

对。因为Raven的魔形女模式。难怪。“谢谢，Hank。”

“客气了，长官。”Hank非常正经地看着他，“Howlett和Summers刚走。以及指挥官也在几小时前被我送走了。”

“Erik之前也在这里？”Charles一想起那个吻他就觉得自己的脸有些发烫。以及，哦天啊，Erik还 _抱着_ 他。

“他不肯走。”Hank淡淡地说，“长官。”他的语气越来越严肃，“我们本来也想去问问你的伙伴Wilson先生，嗯，当时和你在纳瑞利安人的星舰上到底发生了什么。”

Charles一想到Erik刚刚一直呆在自己身边时，他就有些心潮澎湃。他花了好一阵子才平复自己的情绪。“不幸的是，”他带着抱歉的语气，他知道医疗官在怀疑，“他跟你说的那些大概都是事实。”

Hank挑起眉毛。

“听着，Hank，”Charles把他的腿从床上移下去，“等我们到了斯特提之后，我还要忍受好几小时的盘问，所以我现在真的很想洗个澡，而且——”他脚一软，发出一声惊呼。还好Hank赶在他摔倒之前抓住了他的胳膊。

“慢一点，长官。”Hank慢慢让他站直，“你现在还在恢复中，它肯定不会马上就好。你可能会有些跛足。”

“好，”Charles小心地保持平衡。他的腿现在只能承受一点点的重量。不过这总好过没有。“我感觉挺好的，谢谢。”

Hank松开手。“当然，长官。在你走之前……”Hank非常认真地再次审视Charles，“你没事吧，长官？”

Charles看着他。“怎么了？”

“你虽然可能并不是一直都待在纳瑞利安人的手中。”Hank一字一顿地说，“但是你却一直是他们的人质。我个人认为那是一种高度紧张的状态。”

“你是在询问我精神的稳定性吗？”Charles问他。

“说得更详细一点的话，”Hank干巴巴地说，“确实如此，长官。”

“我和赏金猎人在他们的通风井里爬了好几小时，”Charles非常坦率地答，“这就是我苏醒后的全部过程。回想起当时真是个可怕的噩梦，还好我现在终于清醒了。”

Hank笑了出来。“好吧。长官，毕竟是惯例询问。”

Charles对着医疗官微微一笑。“那怎么说也是你的工作。”这一点Charles并不怪他，“现在，还有别的事情吗……？”

“去洗个澡吧，长官。”Hank说，“顺便多休息一会总没坏处。”

“谢啦，Hank。”Charles说完之后小心地从医疗舱里走出去。将它称之为噩梦确实没有在说谎。那些纳瑞利安人，那些黏液，那些触手，还有Wade，把他们混合在一起之后都是隐约可怖的回忆。但Charles所在乎的只有出现在最后的闪光点，Erik。吻了他。

Erik _吻了_ 他。

Charles现在还是有些不敢相信。他差点要把它当作是因为自己的疲惫与痛苦交织后产生的幻觉。可刚才Hank说Erik几乎一直都在Charles不省人事时待在医疗舱里。这让它变得更为现实。只要一想到这里，他就觉得无比的温暖。

这些幸福的想法一直陪伴着他回到了自己的卧舱中，他近乎狂热地冲进了自己的淋浴间。

X

Erik被Hank从医疗舱里赶跑几乎两小时后，依旧没有办法集中精神去听取Raven提供的进度报告。那个AI似乎在很高兴地告诉他，再过不到三小时，他们马上就会抵达斯特提。

Erik早就知道比起一直在哀嚎的Logan和Scott，Raven看上去什么反应都没有。因为 _Charles_ 的缘故，但他现在真的很难专注于其他的事情。Charles回来了，Charles很安全，Charles的心意显然与Erik一模一样。

走错了那么多步之后，终于做出了一次正确的选择感觉真好。

Erik觉得现在自己的心里只有Charles——像是在弥补之前Charles一直在他面前时，都没有发现这份心意的事实。

Charles暗恋他已经 _好几年_ 了。Erik一想到这就有些头晕。

Erik躺在床上辗转反侧，抬手按摩自己的眉心。他准备在卧舱里休息一阵子——自从Charles被抓走之后，他的神经一直都在高度紧张——不过现在他正盯着天花板思考，为什么这些年来自己的心一直那么盲目。

他从床上坐起来，拉直自己的外套。他们还有三小时就会抵达斯特提。他需要准备任务报告，详细说明发生的一切。他已经开始在大脑中草拟一会儿需要向指挥官口述的报告——

Erik站在走廊里停了下来，他正好看见Charles也从自己的卧舱中走出来。

“Erik。”Charles热情的声音带着惊讶。发现Charles正看着自己时，Erik几乎无法呼吸。

“Charles，你感觉怎么样了？”Erik慢慢走上前，其实他更想跑过去，不过他犹豫片刻后还是放弃了。如果是他太急切了怎么办，如果他们进度一下子太快了怎么办？

“好多了。”Charles轻笑，“我刚冲了一个全宇宙最棒的澡。”

“没有黏液了？”Erik微笑着问他。

“上帝，我希望别再来了。”Charles苦恼地说。他顿了顿，Erik被Charles眼神中飞快变化的神色迷住了。Charles笑了一下，试探性地抬手贴上Erik的脸颊。“Erik，谢谢你来救我。”

Erik本能地将脑袋向Charles的掌心倾斜。“Wilson说其实是你很好地拯救了自己。”

Charles又笑了起来。“我还真不敢想象Wade到底和你说了些什么。但很遗憾，它们基本上都是真的。”

“他跟我解释了不少内容。”Erik沉思。有些部分确实是让人难以置信，所以他决定针对某些事件听听Charles的观点。但这之后有的是时间。更主要的是，Erik很庆幸地得知Charles在被囚禁的期间没有被逼问关于星际舰队的情报。他的手沿着Charles的下巴轻轻扫过，上面还有些淡紫的淤痕没有消褪。“别跟我解释。”

Charles笑了笑。“话说回来，其实我还救了Wade一次。那些纳瑞利安人的武器的劲儿挺大的。当时我正瞄准准备开枪呢，也没想到这枪托就这么打我脸上了。”Charles咯咯地笑了，“真狼狈。”

“使用武器本来就不是你的强项。”Erik心不在焉地答，他继续盯着Charles下颌的轮廓。他的手轻轻扫过Charles的耳尖，覆在他的脑后。

Charles的呼吸有些发抖，他放低捧着Erik脸颊的手，将自己的双臂环在Erik颈后，正好能够将自己的唇印上Erik的。

作为回应，Erik耐心地将Charles的双唇分开，将自己的舌尖探入对方的口腔内，更加深入地亲吻与品尝他。Erik环抱着Charles的后背，Charles满脸通红地趴在Erik怀中，时不时发出几声细微的呜咽。Erik感觉Charles的手伸进了他的外套里，正紧紧拽着他的衣服。他们在一起很登对，就像两块凑在一块的拼图。Erik感觉自己永远也无法得到满足：就在他们这样站在走廊里，恨不得嵌入对方体内时，他体内的每一根神经末梢，他大脑中的每一个突触，都在疯狂地叫嚣着 _CharlesCharlesChalres_ 。

电梯门打开了，刺耳的笑声突然消失得一干二净。Erik稍微转过头，睁开眼睛之后看见了Scott，Logan还有Wilson。真棒。

“哦操！我就 _知道_ ！”Scott怪叫。这太正常了，他们的机工长就没停止过这种事。

“老兄，殿下！”Wilson也跟着说了一句。这确实证明了一个事实：在这宇宙里，真的还有与Scott和Logan一样的存在。Erik可以打一万个包票他这辈子都不想要与这种人打交道，“干得好，老弟！ _这果然_ 有一丢丢的什么嘛！”他还竖起了大拇指，我去。

Erik从来没有见过Logan会心照不宣地露出傻逼兮兮的笑容，“真他妈不是时候，你们这群蠢货。”

Erik想放开Charles转过去，可Charles却单手捏着他的下巴，将Erik又扭了回来，歪着脑袋继续将彼此的唇贴在一起。与此同时，他伸手摸过Erik放在腰后的相位枪，把它从皮套里拔出来之后毫不犹豫地就朝着走廊里的Logan，Scott还有Wilson开了一枪。

“干！”Scott大喊了一句之后他们全都退回到了电梯里，这几个人依旧在惊恐中不停咒骂，“我去，他妈搞什么 _鬼_ ——”电梯门嘶嘶地关上之后，走廊再次只剩下他们两人。

Charles把相位枪塞回了Erik的皮带里。他根本都没有睁开眼睛，继续吸吮着Erik的舌尖。Erik倒是被震住了几秒，似乎有些炙热的东西在他的小腹呈现，直击他的腹股沟。这一切都是因为Charles，就算是在做这种事的他看上去还是那么 _诱人_ ——

Erik还没反应过来他就已经把Charles推到了墙上。Erik对着喘息中的Charles再次发起攻势，他重新分开大副的唇，用自己的嘴堵了上去，直到彼此都快要窒息。

“我想突突他们很久了。”Erik笑嘻嘻地贴着Charles轻颤的唇说，“但是你一直都不让我这么做。没想到你现在竟然亲自动手了？”

“我只是想让他们赶紧走。”Charles呢喃道。他的声音听上去有些尴尬，但却异常坚定，“他们需要管好自己的—— _Erik_ ！”Erik的膝盖滑入他两腿之间，让他全身抽搐了一下。

“如果你要我说实话，”Erik温和地说。他贴上Charles的皮肤，再次描绘他副官下颌的轮廓，只是这一次，他用的是自己的嘴，“我很喜欢。”他停在执行官的脖子上，找到Charles的颈动脉后吮吸，将自己的膝盖又往里顶了几分。

“你会，会的。”Charles努力说出一句完整的话，可他现在的声音更像是在呜咽。Charles几乎喘不过气，Erik的膝盖正好顶到了Charles胯间悄然变硬的部位，他一定能感觉得到。Charles的臀颤抖着往前顶，有些绝望地在上面摩擦。

Erik向后退了几步。Charles依旧是一副气喘吁吁的样子，他的瞳孔向外扩散，双颊通红得像是要滴出血，在Erik的怀中站直了身子。他其中一条腿在发抖，让他一直保持这样站着确实不太容易。所以Erik放开了他，将自己的手环过Charles背后，扫过他那条手上的腿。“过来。”

“去哪——”Charles刚开口就被Erik领着往前走，“—— _喔_ 。”

Erik卧舱的门敞开着，Erik把Charles拽进去后，门锁咔嗒地安心锁上了。他迫不及待地把Charles转过来，重新吻上他之后将他推倒，两人都落在Erik的床里。Charles往后挪动了些许，这个细节让Erik因为这不真切的瞬间而有些目眩——Charles在这儿， 在他的房间里，在他的床上，而且他正在拽着他，向他索求另一个吻。

Erik移到他上方，跨坐在他的腿上，有些笨拙地摸索Charles军服外套。“可以吗。”他问道。就算这样他们还是觉得要等到时机成熟再说，现在似乎还有些太过仓促。Charles不过才刚从痛苦的经历中缓过劲，Erik不想要太急躁，不想去逼迫他，更不想毁掉这一切——

“快点，你这混蛋。”Charles呼吸急促，他的手开始扯着Erik的衣角。

Erik想到了一个好点子，接下来的几分钟内，他褪去了每一件阻挡在他们之间的衣物。Erik突然低头，看见出现在自己眼前的全是属于Charles的白皙的肌肤。他现在唯一想做的事情便是 _触碰_ 。

他当然这么做了。用自己的舌头。

Charles躺在Erik身下断断续续地轻喘，有条不紊的Erik正非常缓慢地探索他的躯体，绘制出每一寸让人惊叹不已的肌肤，他小心地避开Charles身上淤青的部位，却又轻轻啃咬着那些尚未标记的区域。Erik对于Charles了若指掌，他认识Charles好几年了，可他现在像是重新认识了一遍Charles——记住他的每一次震颤，每一次喘息与每一次呢喃。他想要了解关于Charles的 _一切_ 。这一次他不想留下任何遗憾。

这似乎有些尴尬，Erik在脑中隐约地想，这太尴尬了，以至于说不定根本行不通，因为他们已经做了太久太久的朋友。当然如果 _能_ 成功的话，就另当别论了。Charles在他身下不停扭动，紧张的神色尽收眼底。更让Erik沉醉不已的是，在他们相互围绕着对方运行了那么久之后，两人终于一起，走到了这里。

“Erik，”Charles快不能呼吸了。Erik沿着大副的曲线，在他的肚脐上舔下一道长长的纹路，“天啊，Erik，求你。”

Erik略微坐起，咧嘴一笑。他注意到了Charles的性器正用力顶在他的腿上，非常明显，可他也知道自己故意忽视了Charles迫切的渴求。“这怎么了，Charles？”他半开玩笑地将手沿着Charles的大腿抚过。

Charles颤抖得厉害，无意识地分开了他的双腿。让Erik换了个姿势，坐在他两腿之间。“我想要你，”他抬起头来，望着Erik，“ _我想要你。_ ”

Erik俯身迷乱地吻住他，舌头滑入对方的口腔，扫过每一颗牙齿。Charles的指尖从Erik背后的肌肉上划过的同时，让他震颤不已。“好，”待他们终于分开之后，Erik说。 _欲望_ 让他喘不过气，让他头晕目眩，“好。”

Erik探过身去床边的抽屉中摸索的同时，Charles将自己的双腿分得更开。里面有一小罐润滑剂。他的指尖探到了那罐子之后，他坐了起来，与Charles对视。

“你以前做过吗？”他问。这整个宇宙中他最不想做的一件事情就是让Charles受伤。

Charles点点头。“好久以前的事了。”他移动了一下自己的位置，目光直勾勾地看着Erik的手指，看着Erik的手指深入那个小瓶子里。

Erik弯腰亲吻他。“那我慢一点。”

他慢慢扩张Charles，非常小心，非常仔细。Erik加入了第三根手指的时候，执行官发出了几声啜泣。Erik缓慢地将手指送入他的体内后再撤出，始终都不忘亲吻Charles那张不停在诉说着欲望与咒骂的唇。Erik现在硬得几乎发疼，但他愿意让自己等待，继续将注意力都放在Charles身上，确保他得到妥善的准备。

Erik跪在Charles的双膝之间，异常轻柔地抬起了他的副官的腿。“如果你的腿很疼的话，要告诉我。”他的声音听上去有些紧张，他全身都在颤抖，“我不想要伤害你。”

“在那该死的纳瑞利安人的船上，我 _两次_ 都差点被人吃掉，”Charles嘶嘶地说，厌倦了等待的他全身都铺上了一层细密的汗水，“Erik，如果你现在不操我的话，我发誓我会——”

Erik往前推了一点，让他倒吸了口凉气。Erik莞尔一笑。“我的天，Charles，”埋入那片灼热的同时，他忍住了低吼的冲动，“你还是这么喜欢和我抬杠。”

在Erik全部进入了他体内之后，Charles甚至没有办法说出一句完整的话。他向后仰着脖颈，靠在床上呻吟。Erik停下来让他稍作适应，依旧用身上仅有的意志力抑制住自己的冲动。他们两人的呼吸都很短促，Erik知道自己很快也会无法继续忍耐——他已经忍了那么久，况且他身下的是 _Charles_ ——可说到这儿，Charles大概也不想再继续等待下去。所以Erik用非常缓慢的频率开始了律动。欢愉卷过他的脊骨，这一次他再也无法阻挡自己的呻吟。

Charles抱着他，抬起自己的臀部配合Erik每次的推进，直到他眼前只剩下因快感而激起的火花，Erik再次吻上他。他就是这样离不开Charles，就像他离不开地心引力，离不开氧气。Charles回应了这个吻，他情不自禁地张开嘴让Erik进入。Erik依旧有些粘腻的手指向下游移，握上Charles的阴茎。Charles发出了一声让Erik的余生中每天都愿意欣赏的轻喘。他开始配合着自己的速率一起套弄着Charles的下体，看着他的大副在他身下崩溃，完全被情欲所支配。

Charles哭喊着先达到了高潮。他紧紧夹着Erik的性器痉挛了很久。Erik没过多久也跟着射了出来，他深深埋在Charles的体内，伴随着一声呻吟也达到了高潮。高潮过后，他们两人都呼吸紊乱，大汗淋漓。

Charles眼睑半阖，他的手指划过Erik湿润的发梢，怜爱地笑了笑。“当我在纳瑞利安人的船上时，”他声音很轻柔，指尖缓缓卷起发丝，“你是我前进的动力。”他停顿了片刻，完全沉浸在Erik的气息中，“我爱你。”

Erik俯身向前，将自己的前额贴上Charles的，闭上眼睛深呼吸。现在他脑海中只有Charles。如果Charles不能像地心引力那样将他拴在身边的话，他感觉自己随时都会飘走。“你是我的星辰大海，”他说。因为事实就是这么简单，他终于明白了，“我爱你直到永远。”

他睁开眼的瞬间正好看见Charles脸上灿烂的笑容，Erik也跟着情不自禁地笑了出来——这一切都是如此简单，如此自然，如此适宜。


	16. Welcome back, Deputy 欢迎归队，大副

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 花式睡领航员的一百零一种教程。

“我的天，他们这两人真他妈的 _瞎狗眼_ 。” Scott哀嚎着把手中的东西举到半空，在放下后呈大字型懒洋洋地躺回集装箱了上。

Logan赞同地咕哝了一声。他吸了一口雪茄。货舱可是这艘船上唯一一处可以真真正正吸烟的区域。不过这回Scott还真没说错。那两个 _混球_ 现在去哪都要黏在一块，真是太瞎了。Logan以前经常会猜测Erik和Charles的蜜月期是不是永远都不会结束，现在看来事实确实如此。见鬼。

“这是为什么呀？”Wade好奇地问。这赏金猎人——先不说Charles竟然在敌人的星舰上找到了个赏金猎人——他正在趴在比Scott所在的位置还要高一些的另一个集装箱上，胳膊悬在集装箱的边缘上自然下垂。这家伙真是疯了，不过老天哟，Logan对他还是挺有好感的。他可是支 _潜力股_ 。

Scott不屑地哼了一声。“因为他们终于他妈开窍了。我都他妈要窒息了，到处都是暗潮汹涌的性——”

“日，Summers，我不想去脑补他们两人是怎么搞上的，”Logan大吼的同时Wade在一旁窃笑，“现在在这艘鬼船上撞到他们简直是不能更糟糕的事情了。”

“伙计，”Wade说，“殿下还朝我们开了一枪呢，老弟。”

“是啊，搞 _什么_ ，”Scott大声抱怨，“他是真的想宰了我们——”

Logan咧嘴一笑。“我一直都觉得那小混蛋挺有种的。”他竟然还有些引以为豪，甚至他们的执行官差点一枪爆了他的头都不在乎。搞什么鬼呢，说实在的这真的太糟糕了。

“我还能想象得出他是怎么花式睡领航员的呢。”Scott咕哝了一句。

“Summers，”Logan的语气非常愉快。一旁的Wade笑得像虫子一样在集装箱顶上打滚，“你再这么说，我就把你剁了。”

Scott嗤之以鼻。“你不敢，傻逼。你简直爱死了——”

货舱的门突然打开了，Wade收敛了自己的动作，用Logan见过最严肃正经的表情坐了起来。

“有人吗？”Alex问了一句。这士官生的声音听上去很生气，真棒，“Scott？我收到你的消息了，真有意思啊，混蛋。你个贱货，你把我的通讯板放哪了？”

  
Scott坐起来，抓着通讯板在手里晃了晃。“过来拿呀，脑残。”他露出傻逼兮兮的笑容，“不过你这里这么多小电影，我还真挺想——”

“那里没有小电影！”Alex的拔高了声调吼。

“哦槽。难道说在这里就有小电影了？”Scott大笑，“我逗你玩的呢，不过——”

“这里 _也没有_ 。！”Alex的声音越来越近。Wade爬到预定的位置。

“听上去可不是这样呢，小伙子。”Logan也笑着说。

“操。”Alex骂了一句，走得更近了，“ _你_ 也在这？我早就知道的，你们真鸡巴讨厌——”

“我们可是你的长官，”Logan轻蔑地说，“所以他妈表现像样点，Summers，不然我一脚把你踢下船。”

“那简直是上天的恩赐，混蛋。”Alex冷冷一笑，出现在集装箱的另一侧，“几乎是我人生的目标——”

Wade直接往他头上扣了一大桶冈根人的卵。

X

Charles慢慢沿着走廊从食堂里出来，他的心好累。他刚才都快饿扁了，可是根本不能开饭，因为他必须保持良好形象迎接所有人对于他安全返回钢铁之心的祝贺。这么受人重视让他有些惊讶，单纯一句感谢来表达自己心中的情绪远远不够，毕竟他们可都是冒着生命危险过来救他的。忠心耿耿的船员们让他激动得说不出话。

能够成功归队也让他高兴坏了。而他内心激动的情绪似乎怎么都没办法完整地向所有人表达。

之前来食堂的时候，Erik还陪在他身边，但后来Erik说还有报告要写，就先行了一步。离开时他还有些 _沾沾自喜_ 地看着头几个赶过来的船员。真混蛋。

他当然也说了些诸如“Charles，你看看你多重要，别这么看低自己。”的话。在他溜走之前，Charles便暗自决定先去舰桥向他正式指出他的观点很对：那你为什么不带我上床呢。

Charles可决不会轻易放弃他们之间这些新 _关系_ 。Erik爱他。Erik很爱很爱他。Charles知道自己的性格向来都有些感性，但现那些关于Erik的感情与归队的喜悦还有Erik让他有些飘飘欲仙。

对着电梯的门嘶嘶地打开，他突然被包围了。

“你们干什么呢？”Scott从后面把他抱起来时他问道。Logan也跟着凑上来，揉乱他的头发。

“欢迎回家，Charles。”Scott说，“你要再他妈敢这么做一次——”

“——不管你滚去了哪里，我们都会找到你。”Logan愉快地说，“我们的拳头也会问候你的小脸蛋。”

Charles笑了起来，摔进Scott的怀里。“小心点，先生们，某人说不定会怀疑你们在暗恋我呢。”

“你？噗。别想了。”Scott放开他的同时不忘扶着他的身侧，防止弄着他的腿。

“做梦去吧，Xavier。”Logan翻了个白眼，“我们就过来跟你打个招呼，你还想咋地？用相位枪爆头么。”

Charles的脸有些红。“我——”

“哦老天，至少告诉我你成功上垒了，”Scott恳求道，“我的天，如果你和Erik没操得天昏地暗，我真是不信的——”

“Scott！”Charles打断了他。接着Scott和Logan都同时抱着他的肩膀，把他夹在中间。

“以后别这样了，Charles。”Logan低沉的听上去却意外的严肃。

“不过我们他妈也随时都愿意为了你去找纳瑞利安人的茬。”他们三个一起走进电梯后，Scott也开了口，“不过要你要安全，我他妈再 _强调_ 一遍，行不？”

他们轻轻将Charles推进电梯里，两人都向后退了一步，脸上带着笑容。Charles也非常温柔地对他们微微一笑。虽说他们有时言行举止很夸张，除了Erik以外，但他们两人都是非常要好的朋友。Charles被他们突然的立正惊住了，他们都举起手臂敬了个礼。在舰队中敬礼并不是什么常见的事情，它更像是一种高度敬重的标志——这只是个人的选择，制度中并没有这种要求。

“欢迎归队，大副。”Logan依旧保持着脸上的笑容说道。

“现在，请看在对于这片宇宙的爱的份上，去舔指挥官的大鸡巴吧。”Scott在门缓缓关上的同时阴险地笑了笑，“长官。”

门虽然已经关上了，可Charles在里面还是能够听见在门外爆发狂笑，这两人都觉得自己太机智了。“混蛋。”Charles朝着他们大喊，接着按下了通向舰桥的按钮。

他们确实是实打实的混蛋，可依旧让Charles忍俊不禁。因为他们是任何人都无法替代的，属于他的混蛋朋友。

X

“Raven，这应该行得通。”Erik点点头，又看了一遍录像。他解散了所有人让他们去好好休息，现在舰桥上只有他一人。他们离斯特提还有一小时左右的路程，显然他和Raven能应付得来这些事情，“把剩下的全都抹掉。”

“是，长官。”Raven平静地答道，“我会在我们抵达TEF轨道空间基地斯特提前给所有相关的文件整合一个新的文件夹。”

“很好。”Erik站在主屏幕前伸了个懒腰。他感觉有些微妙，因为他现在的心情感觉好得不得了，仿佛所有的事情都没办法破坏这好心情，他全身心都相当惬意放松。说不定也是因为Charles安全归队后他们平安返回了地球帝国的星域的缘故。

或许说不定是因为他睡了Charles。

唔。

显然是第二个。

电梯门打开后，Charles走上舰桥，看见Erik的身影时瞬间就笑了出来。作为回应Erik也咧嘴一笑，转过头看着Charles小心翼翼地走上舰桥，走到他面前。

_我的。_

“我刚见到了Scott和Logan。”Charles停在他身边。他听上去像是被逗乐了，似乎还不太坏，“他们呃，太热情了。甚至比之前还要热情那种。谁知道竟然会这样。”

“你不在的时候我们所有人都在担心你。”Erik干巴巴地说。他很享受Charles在他身边的感觉，他抬手环过大副的腰，让他靠着自己，分散腿上的重量。

“是吗？”Charles饶有趣味地看着他，Erik翻了个白眼。不过靠在Erik身上让他看起来似乎很满足，“你和Scott还有Logan不是已经成为了好朋友吗？”

通常Erik多半会拒绝回答这类可笑的问题。可现在提问的是Charles，这让他最近所有的事情都必须重新考虑，所以他犹豫了。“不好说。”他捏了捏Charles的腰，让他的副官咯咯笑了起来。Erik贴上Charles的发间，嗅了一下。

“你报告结束了？”Charles挨着他坐下。

Erik点点头。“我们有非常多的证据可以好好收拾Marko。更不要说Marko工业大概还将面临着数量庞大的审查。”想到这点他就非常满足。任何与纳瑞利安人打交道的人比渣滓都不如。

光是看着监控录像里Marko把Charles敲晕之后，将他塞进其中的一个逃生舱的画面都已经够让Erik热血沸腾的了，因为这画面让他觉得自己非常无能。

在他们观看录像的同时，Raven也用投影的形式出现在他们身边。“我很抱歉，长官。”她的声音虽然很平静理智，可Erik还是向她点了点头，因为事实确实如此。这事情他们从一开始就可以完全避免。

“Cain。”Charles的脸上闪过一道阴影，“我要宰了他。”

“我差点就把他宰了。”Erik坦白。毕竟Charles还是有机会碰见他的继兄的，不过Erik更宁愿他们再也不要见面，“我们差点就把他宰了。”

“噢，所以这就是你和Scott与Logan之间的羁绊吗？”Charles故意让自己的声音听上去冷冷的。

“我们很生气。”Erik坚持实事求是。

Charles莞尔一笑。“谢谢。”

“不过你是对的。”Erik轻轻地往下说，看着呈现在主屏幕上的银河，“他不值得。”

“该死的胆小鬼，”Charles附议。他皱起眉头，“可这样不会给你惹麻烦吧？”他突然有些担心，“你说不定触犯了好几条法律呢，像是闯入纳瑞利安星域之类的——”

“Charles。”Erik翻了个白眼，“我小心翼翼地开进去溜达一圈之后回来了，没有任何纳瑞利安人发现我们的存在。我一颗子弹都没有浪费，而且你是在内部将他们的船炸烂的，所以没有任何证据是我们发动了攻击。况且我还从死亡边缘将星际舰队的你救了回来。”他顿了顿，露出一个得意的笑容，“我是英雄。”

Charles嗤之以鼻。“我的老天哟。”他也稍作停顿，抬头用同样得意的笑容对着Erik，“ _我的_ 大英雄。”

这回轮到Erik嗤之以鼻了，他觉得他们两人大概是没救了。可他根本不在乎，他弯腰将自己的唇贴上Charles的，趁机将正在微笑的Charles吻住，传出了几声微不可闻的满足。

Charles在Erik的怀中挣扎，不停地推搡Erik，让Erik只好乖乖向后退。他急于品尝自己的副官，根本没有意识到Charles想要干什么，直到他的膝盖窝撞到了自己的椅子，Charles带着胜利的喜悦将他按倒。

“你干什么呢？”Erik茫然地问。他不舍地停止接吻。

Charles只是狡黠地笑着。Erik突然觉得自己的眼光果然是最准的，自满与Charles看上去果真是相当适合。“Raven，封锁舰桥。”光是这样Erik觉得自己都要硬了，“然后离开这里。”

“当然，Charles。”Raven干巴巴地说道。接着Erik听见了电梯被关闭的声音，AI也从他们身边退下。

“我们离抵达斯特提还有多久？”Charles跪在Erik的膝头前问。

Erik有些目瞪口呆，他愣了一会儿才答道。“一小时，”话音刚落Charles的手便攀上他的腿，向皮带前进，“老天，Charles——”

“喔，”Charles根本不需要做出选择，因为现在做这件事真是再适合不过了，“真棒。”

他继续与Erik的皮带奋斗，这正是Erik现在所期待的。

X

在万亿光年以外，宇宙的另一头里，有两片巨大的气体尘埃云在刚刚那两颗同时爆发的超新星的位置上形成。

你好，万有引力想，让我来帮你一把。

这里有个人，第一团云想。

两团气体尘埃云开始慢慢旋转，合二为一，和其他的物质一起在宇宙中漂浮。这时，原本第二团的尘埃云突然想到一个疯狂的点子。

如果我们变成一颗新的星星呢，他毫不掩饰自己内心的激动建议道，我们一起变成一颗新的星星。

伙计，第一团云想，如果我们真这么做了的话。

哦不，一盆牵牛花想，别再来了。①

译注：  
① 这是一盆来自《银河系漫游指南》的牵牛花。在《银河系漫游指南》中，黄金之心的非概率驱动器把两颗导弹分别变成了抹香鲸和牵牛花，这里的牵牛花便是用了这个经典的梗。

X

“我会想你的，老弟。”Wade说。天哪噜，他这句话竟然是是发自内心的。

“我也会想你的，”Charles向他保证。他发现这句也是实话，因为他真的有些喜欢上这个脑袋缺根弦儿的赏金猎人了，“真的很高兴能遇见你。经管，呃，当初的情况似乎不太妙。”

Wade大笑。“伙计，我们共同度过了那么棒的时光，别想就这么轻易忘记。”

Charles也跟着笑了起来。终于那一切都已经结束了。“当然不会忘记。”

Wade突然给了他一个熊抱。透过眼角的余光，Charles看见Erik的眼睛好像抽搐了几下， Scott和Logan在一旁偷笑。Charles轻轻拍了拍Wade的背，有些紧张地笑了笑。

“呃，Wade。”

“我们是一辈子的兄弟，”Wade非常认真地说，感谢上帝他终于松手了，“老兄，如果你有需要的话，随时来找我。”

“我会的。”Charles坦诚地说。谁知道呢，说不定他某一天真的需要这个神经兮兮的赏金猎人与他那让人惊叹不已的剑技。“Wade，感谢你所做的一切。你真的不需要我们送你一程？等我们把报告交到Oh-Bee之后，你想去哪儿都行。”

Charles假装没有听见Erik哼了一声。他非常肯定此刻的Erik一定会答应他的请求。

他突然就无法掩藏住自己的笑意。

“不啦，我还是离星际舰队远一点好，如果你懂我的意思的话，伙计。”Wade有些羞怯地微微一笑，“我该走了。”

“我理解。”Charles调侃挖苦了一句。

“很高兴见到你，哥们。”Wade对Scott和Logan说。他脸上的笑容已经越发魔性了，老天。

“认识你很开心，小子。”Logan拍了拍他的背。

“伙计，”Scott握紧拳头碰了一下Wade的，“我们 _会_ 联系你的。”

Charles挑起眉毛。他不敢问这三个人到底什么时候成为朋友了。因为在这种场合下，无知，是最幸福的一件事。

“保重你的殿下，老兄。”Wade对Erik说，Charles呛得干咳了几声，“别亏待了他，伙计。”

“我会尽我最大的努力。”Erik面无表情地说。直接忽视了趴在Logan身上竭尽全力憋住自己笑意的Scott。

“再会，Charles。”Wade笑着和他告别。

“再见，Wade。”Charles回到Erik，Scott还有Logan身边。他们离开了停机架，舱门缓缓关闭。

Charles透过舷窗看着Wade回到自己的船里，关闭飞船舱门之后，钢铁之心停机架的舱门也缓缓开启。Marvin全力启动之后，‘晨曦照耀在高耸陡峭的山峰上时树梢被放在小木屋窗台木架上冷却的馅饼上飘来的芬芳银雾轻柔拂过’号便离开了。

“长官，我们即将到达TEF轨道空间基地斯特提。”Raven关闭停机架的舱门后说，“第三地球已出现在视野范围内。”

“谢谢，Raven。”Erik冷静地说，尽管他一直在注视着Charles。

Charles把自己的视线从舷窗边上移开，对上Erik疑惑的目光。“我们去把这一切都了结了吧。”

X

“日，”Scott说，“我真希望这里有台罗刹。”

“我真希望你滚出我的视线。”Logan答。不过管他的呢，Logan向来都是满嘴胡言。

“你还没好？”Scott厉声说。上帝，甚至是Charles都和别人上床了，自从他们上次在见鬼的泰塔利姆做过一次之后，他们就再也没有任何进展。其实那不过是一天前的事情，但真要用实际的时间来计算的话，由于他们在不停地进行超时空跳跃，这已经几乎过了一周了，谁他妈还受得了。

“Summers，你他妈给我好好静一静，”Logan大吼着又调整了几下，“这绝对是值得的，你肯定会同意的，傻逼。让我把这里弄好，然后等待奇迹的发生，我保证这之后你绝对连路都走不动，懂？”

“好吧。”Scott妥协了，当然是因为它真的太他妈划得来了。他小心地用通讯板黑进了Oh-Bee，扫描上所有的闭路电视。他怎么可能会轻易放弃搞这些小动作这机会呢，“干，他来了。”

“很好。”Logan说完后，他们两人都蹲在主甲板上层，期待地凝视着主甲板下层。

领航员William Stryker从甲板上经过，像往常一样翘着他的屁股。不过他脸上的表情没有持续太久，因为Logan往下对着Stryker的脑袋倒了一大桶疯狂的Wade离开前留下的最后一桶冈根人的卵。

Stryker的怒吼响彻整个主甲板，完全盖过了Scott的嫌弃的声音和他们两人撒腿跑向最近的电梯里时发出的笑声。

“干，我爱你。”等他们两人安全进入电梯向上进入Oh-Bee后，Scott说。

Logan笑着一把按住电梯的急停按钮，他们就这样停在了甲板层之间，“证明呢，混蛋 。”

Scott咧嘴一笑，露出了所有的牙齿。

接着他便证明了。

X

“所以这就是Cain Marko把你击晕之前，他对你说的所有内容？”

“是，长官。”Charles笔直地坐在自己的椅子上，由于腿的缘故，他被特别允许坐下。他看着面前这一群由领航员与长老(Paladin)②们组成的评议院，但愿自己不要太伤脑筋。其实他完全没有必要感到紧张，但是这氛围让他感觉有些压抑。还好现在他不是他孤身一人。

“领航员Lehnsherr，你来陈述更多关于当时发现执行官Xavier被俘获后，你与Cain Marko会面时的相关证据。”

“是，长官。”Erik在Charles身边，双手背在身后，骄傲地站得笔直，“根据我的观察，Marko毫无愧意的将他的继弟卖给了纳瑞利安人。他也十分明确地暗示了执行官Xavier将会被非常详细地拷问关于星际舰队的情报。”

评议院的成员传来一阵唏嘘，Charles偷偷瞟了一眼Erik。这回Cain真的是无处可逃了。关于Marko工业的审查早已提上日程，Charles有些好奇他们这些背叛的行为究竟到了什么程度。它绝不可能是由Cain一个人在实施的，当然如果它牵扯到Kurt身上，他也压根不会觉得惊讶。

“那现在Cain Marko在哪？”

“我已经将他从医疗舱中转入Oh-Bee了，”Erik冷静地答，“正如你们在钢铁之心的监控录像上可见，自从Xavier执行官被俘虏后，他一直对于我们试图询问的船员采取不配合、甚至是攻击的态度。”

Charles忍住了笑容。他知道Cain受伤的原因，但是它没有必要让评议院的人知道。他们现在手上的记录都是Raven编辑过的。能有她的协助真是Erik的幸事。

“鉴于这些指控，Cain Marko与Marko工业将接受全面的审查。这也将会制造一系列棘手的新闻，先生们。”

“在我任务的途中得知这个消息已经够麻烦的了，”说到这Erik的声音开始变得冷淡，“长官。”如果Charles能站起来，并且不是站在一大群评议院成员面前的话他绝对会狠狠踹一脚Erik。老天，现在可不是生气的时候。

“执行官Xavier，关于你登陆纳瑞利安人星舰的期间——”

门突然打开了，领航员Stryker风风火火地冲了进来。嘿等等，他头上的那些是冈根人的卵吗？

唔。这比盖了一身的黏液要好多了。它看上去甚至有些新颖。

“我知道这是你船员的杰作，”他指着Erik恶狠狠地说，“等我找到了是谁干的，我要让他们——”

“讲真，Stryker，我们已经很客气了。”Erik冷淡地说，眼睛几乎都没眨一下。Charles发现想要憋住自己的笑真的好痛苦，“我相信会有更好的机会给你发泄情绪的。”

评议院的注意力完全被眼前的这插曲所吸引。有人在大喊着维持秩序，气得脸色发白的Stryker也跟着吼了些别的东西。但现在Charles的眼里只有Erik，他们两人在这混乱之中，偷偷地、慢慢地交换了一个微笑。

X

几小时之后，就在Erik非常肯定Charles已经被询问完了每一个关于成为人质期间的问题之后，心满意足的评议院终于解散了今天的会议，让他们离开了。

归根结底，Erik还是相当满意的。他收到的指责不过是“鲁莽地进入了纳瑞利安人的星域”，同时Marko也在他船上被逮了个正着——更别说还非常愉快地看着Stryker暴走。Erik真想找到Logan和Scott，给他们颁发奖章与绶带，这真的是妙极了。

“你还好吗？”他问了一句。他的副官看上去很累，有些僵硬地在走廊里前进。

“很好，我很高兴一切都结束了。”Charles热情地答，“你觉得那句‘我差点被一只长满触手的大怪物吃掉’真的足够形容我崩溃的心情吗，其实才不是呢，他们可是想要我详细描述这事情的来龙去脉。”

Erik忍俊不禁，恼怒的Charles说明一切安好。“讲真，我觉得你的描述还是挺欠缺的。”

Charles看了他一眼。他们站在宽阔的等离子舷窗前，火神星与奥利斯从第三地球的边缘中消失。Charles被镀上了一层金光，看上去有些空灵。“更让我惊讶的，真正吓跑你的不是因为他们想要 _吃掉你_ ，而是那怪物的颜色。”

Erik没有继续听他说下去，他往前走了两步吻上Charles。因为Charles是他的。Charles过了一会才开始回吻他，他们站在双星系统的落日余晖里，站在星际舰队基地的路中间，沉醉在自己的世界里。等他们分开之后，Charles的怒气也消退了不少，他看着他微微一笑。

“那现在干什么？”Erik问。他们大概有好几天不会接受新的任务，所以会有充足的闲暇。除了Charles想做的事情，他一件也不想去考虑。如果要他选择的话，他愿意再也不与Charles分离。

Charles犹豫片刻。“唔，”他停顿了一下，“我们可以去实验室，我给你看看那些第一地球的海胆细胞。”

“好，”Erik真诚地说，“乐意之至。”

Charles微笑着握上了Erik的手。

译注：  
② 长老(Paladin)指的是《星球大战》中的绝地长老。

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文还有由：  
>  **palalife** 画的一张[全员图](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/21135074168/space-jam-by-pangea-pft-this-doesnt-do-the-fic#notes-container)  
>  **maimo (4xontuesdays)** 画的[Erik的糟糕噩梦](http://i.imgur.com/TvDCA.png)与[被黏液糊了一身的Charles](http://i.imgur.com/YV9bX.png)  
>  **zimothy** 画的[Charles与触手怪](http://i42.tinypic.com/112e4qd.png)
> 
> 感谢他们的配图<3


End file.
